Beyond The Summer Season
by Pohis
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a house on the hill, an old hermit lived in this house on a hill..." What if the old hermit wasn't an old hermit, but a young five year old Natsu Dragneel. Watch as young Natsu grows into one of the world's strongest guardians and helps fight against the forces of evil on the great adventure for world peace. Mature Natsu x Mature Harem
1. Heroes Always Die

**"5 Warriors, 4 Maidens." Speaking**

 _ **"3 Factions, 2 Wars." Communications**_

 _ **'1 love, 0 survivors.' Thinking**_

 **Sounds be them sounds.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Once Upon A Time...**

Four young maidens were born with the ability to control the elements of the world. One of Spring, one of Fall, one of Winter, and one of Summer. These four maidens used their powers to share the greatest strength of all to mankind, Love. They traveled the world they called home spreading kindness and the gift of happiness to all who crossed their path, but one species of creatures stood in their way to destroy them and all of humanity. These creatures are called Grimm, and they appeared as an enemy of man since the beginning of time. Forcing the maidens to stand with their brothers and sisters of humanity against the creatures of darkness, called Grimm. Due to the inefficient weapons of iron against the Grimm, the maidens rallied together to create a weapon to assist the human in their war against evil, thus the creation of Dust was created. A crystal-like material that contains a small amount of nature's power. Dust forged into a weapon created the leverage humanity needed to finally stand their own against the creatures of darkness.

Now that the humans can stand on their own two feet, the maidens decided to seek a life of isolation away from the humans to let them grow on their own, and have been traveling the world for years, for centuries. Currently the four maidens wander inside a forest, looking for their new home. A new home that started this whole journey in the beginning.

"Are we there yet?" An energetic voice asks filled with boredom. She's look to be 17 years old, wearing a short green dress that stops at her thighs, black slip ons. She has her dark green hair tied to a ponytail with a little flower crown on her head, her has green eyes. Overall, she's looks to be an energetic person, currently she's walking next to a woman in blue with two other women in front of them.

"No, for the 10th time no Spring, we are not there yet. We don't even know where we're going." A calm collected voice answers the one called Spring. This lady looks three years older than Spring, 20 years old, she wears a big blue kimono that covers her whole body. She has long white hair tied to a bun with two dark blue chopsticks and dark blue eyes. What's the most noticeable about this lady is her skin is an unique light blue.

"~Well~ I'm hungry Winter," Spring explains and skips along side the one called Winter down the forest.

"Spring you said that exactly 4 minutes ago," Winter points out.

"But I'm hungry now Winter...can't you help a girl out?" Spring pouts as the two women in front of them stop.

"Head ups, a house," A cheerful voice calls her friends from a woman dressed in a dark purple shorts, with suspenders, a white sleeveless blouse tucked neatly under her shorts, and wears black heels. Her dark violet hair is let loose and stops at her lower back, she looks at a small worn down shack in the distance with her dark purple eyes.

"We can use that for shelter tonight Summer, it's not safe to sleep outdoors even with our powers," A woman in a long black skirt, a rolled up white sleeve with a dark orange cloth tied around her neck, and she wears black slip ons like Spring.

"I know, Fall, let's just hope no one is in there," Summer mumbles as Winter and Spring join them.

"~Ooo~ A house, let's see who's inside!" Spring exclaims and runs to the house.

"Spring!" Winter calls and runs after her with Summer and Fall running behind her.

...

..

.

The four look at the house with questionable eyes, the house looks more like pile of wooden planks put together, "I ah don't think we can stay in there." Spring mumbles, getting a creepy vibe coming from the shack.

"Spring we don't have choice, it's better to sleep inside then outside," Fall explains and approaches the door.

"What?! You're going in there?! I'll stay here, with Summer," Spring hides behind Summer while Winter and Fall stop at the front door.

"We'll keep an eye out for ya," Summer assures with a thumbs up and a smile.

Winter sighs and nods to Fall to knock on the door.

 **Knock Knock**

Fall knocks on the door and notices that a considerable amount of dust fall from the door once she hits the wooden door with her fist.

"Hmm, This establishment must of been abandon for quite some time now," Winter mumbles and considers opening the door.

Fall hums in agreement and reaches for the door but someone opens it for her, making the two raises their hands for combat, "Who's there?" Winter asks, forming ice around her hands, ready to blast someone with ice.

The two watch intensely as the wooden door slowly creaks open and little head shyly pops his head from around the doorway. The two maidens' eyes widen as they find a young boy, around the age of five, peeking his head out from door.

 _'A child, here? I didn't even sense him, he's aura is so small and frail,'_ Winter notes as the two look at the boy. He can't be order than five years old, he's wearing a red sweater, tan shorts, and black shoes. What's interesting about the boy is his pink hair and strange looking scarf around his neck.

The boy's eyes widen as he sees the two maidens and he runs out from the doorway and hugs Winter's leg tightly without saying a word. Fall and Winter look at each other worryingly as the boy almost tears up, as if he's been alone for long time.

...

..

.

"What's your name little one?" Winter asks, petting the boy's head soothingly, but the boy doesn't answer.

"Can he talk?" Fall asks.

"I'm not sure, I see no signs of past trauma to the throat, maybe he just refuses to speak," She guesses.

"Is it safe yet?" Spring asks as she stops behind them with Summer at her side, both the maiden's eyes widen at the sight of the boy.

"Who is this?" Summer asks as the boy slowly removes his head from Winter's leg and looks around.

"Hey little guy, what's your name?" Spring asks and kneels down to his level.

The four watch as the boy opens his mouth, ''N...a...tsu..." He speaks softly, having little bit trouble forming words in his mouth.

"Natsu huh, I'm Spring, nice to meet you," She greets and gives Natsu a big smile.

"H...hi," He mumbles shyly.

"How long has he been here? This place looks abandoned." Fall asks as she takes a peek inside the shack.

"That is a question to be answered for another time, this child looks to be starved for quite some time now. He needs food and water, and a place to stay for tonight," Winter explains.

"Sounds familiar, Fall, let's go get some food for the little guy," Summer suggests.

"Of course," Fall agrees follows her friend into the woods to gather some food for the group.

"How about we fix this place up a bit?" Spring cheers and lifts her hand in the air, making the shack glow green as the house begins to repair itself as Spring grants life back into the wood and stone that creates the shack. Natsu watches in awe at the beautiful sight as the place he calls home turns into a place suitable to live in.

"Nice work Spring, now Natsu? How about a bath?" Winter asks the little child.

She looks as Natsu looks up to her and nods, "Alright, Spring we're off," Winter tells Spring at the front door of the house.

"Okay, I'll hold the fort," Spring smiles at the two as they head off into the woods behind the house.

...

Winter and Natsu don't take long walking in the forest, they soon stumble upon a hot spring perfect for relaxing and bathing.

"W-where a..are we?" Natsu mumbles, tightly holding Winter, still scared of the outside world that isn't his shack.

"This is called a hot spring Natsu. A place in which the water is naturally hot, due to volcanic activity below the surface. It's beautiful isn't it?" She explains and looks around the hot spring to find two pools of water, one smaller pool in front of them and a larger pool in front of the small pool.

"I-it is," Natsu mumbles and watches Winter kneel down to him then starts to take off his clothes.

...

"Wow, this place is pretty nifty, good job Spring," Summer praises as she and Fall walk into the new home with fruits and veggies in their hands.

"I thank you kindly. Good thing all this electric stuff uses dust to work, made it real easy to fix it all back together," Spring crosses her hands proudly and looks around the home she restored. The house is fairly simple, nothing too fancy like or computers, just the essentials a person or people need to live in such an isolated place in Remnant.

"This place must of been a home for one because there only one bedroom," Spring explains and points to a door to the left most side of the room.

Summer drops the food on the table in the kitchen then opens the door, she finds a simple room with a king sized bed with red sheets and white pillows, "Well we got to make due with what with have, just for the night," Fall suggests.

"The night, but what about Natsu, we can't just leave him here, or take him with us. Both of those options don't sound good to me," Summer asks.

Before Fall can answer, the front door opens to reveal Winter and Natsu all cleaned up, and Natsu with a fresh new set of clothes. The little child is now wearing a red sweater, white pants and tan saddles. He also keeps his strange white scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Natsu needed a new set of clothes so I made him a new outfit with what was around at the hot springs," Winter explains as they close the door behind them.

"There's a hot spring here?!" Spring yells and starts to run for the door but Fall stops her by tripping her, making her fall face first on the floor.

"It's already late Spring, there is no need for you to go out," Fall scolds.

"Okay...ouch," Spring pouts as she rubs her nose.

"Natsu, are you hungry?" Summer asks and puts her hands on her knees while she smiles at him.

"Y-yes please," He stutters and nods.

"Okay, I'll make you a big feast, how does that sound?"

Natsu only nods again, too shy to talk, "Alright, you got it little guy. One feast coming right up!" Summer ruffles Natsu's hair and goes to the kitchen and immediately goes straight to work.

...

"Wow," Natsu mumbles as he sits at the end of a table with the four maidens sitting next to him.

He has never seen so much food in one place before, he mouth waters at the sight of the large turkey in front of him, "I'm glad you like it Natsu, go ahead, it's all for you little buddy," Summer assures and pats his head.

Natsu looks at her and smiles then digs in, eating to heart's desire with the maidens smiling as he enjoys himself.

"Finally, let's eat!" Spring cheers.

...

The maidens and there new friend finished the feast then cleaned up. Now they sit on the couch in the living room while Natsu sleeps on Winter's lap.

"So what do we do about Natsu?" Fall brings up everyone's question.

"Well we can't leave him here on his own, it will only ensure pain for him. He's become quite attached to us in our small time together," Winter explains as Natsu sleeps on her lap.

"Why don't we just take him with us, surely no one is living with Natsu, so he wouldn't mind leaving this place with us," Summer points out.

"But the world is still a dangerous place with the Grimm still lurking about. Even with the four human kingdoms at peace with one another, it's still too dangerous to travel the world with a child," Fall counters.

"If we can't go...then how about we stay," Spring suggests, making her friends looks at her.

"Stay?" Fall asks.

"Yeah, we can stay with Natsu, you know just live in this house with Natsu," Spring explains and looks around the little home.

"That actually isn't a bad idea, I think we can all use a break from walking all these years," Summer agrees.

The maidens take a moment to make their decision, then they all nod and think of a unanimous answer.

"All in favor for settling down and living with Natsu say I," Winter announces.

"I!" The four maidens choose and raises a hand in the air.

"Then it's settled, just us and Natsu," Winter smiles and plays with the boys pink hair.

"Watch, Natsu will be all grown up before we know it," Spring jokes as the maidens look at the sleeping child.

...

..

.

 **12 years later...**

Spring was right, time flew for the small group as Natsu grew in the passing years to a healthy and strong teenager. In that time, Natsu grew attached to the maidens and so did the maidens became attached to him. They all became best friends with each other, with each maiden teaching Natsu a new thing everyday. They taught him everything they know about human culture and society in the modern time. From tips of being a gentlemen to the 'talk', which he took surprisingly well. All in which Natsu gladly burned his head so would never forget, but due to the time spent with four...beautiful...woman. Natsu has grown to become familiar with the opposite sex, making him quite immune to the sight of a woman's naked body with all the baths he takes with the maidens everyday. The maidens thought this would make Natsu a downright pervert but they soon discover that he's just the opposite, completely unaffected from touching, seeing a woman's naked body...even with the talk in his arsenal of knowledge.

As the years passed, not only Natsu grew but so did the house. Natsu helped the maidens upgrade the house by building a whole other floor just for bed rooms. Now each maiden and Natsu has their own room in the house. In the back of the house, Natsu built a wall around the hot springs so they wouldn't have any Grimm or human visitors by surprise, in front of the hot spring is a building that grants the five entrance into the hot springs and a place to store their clothes and clean themselves if they ever visit the hot springs.

In front of the house is a little farm of crops the Summer uses to prepare dinner for them everyday, with Spring's help, she can help quicken the growing process so they can have fresh fruits and vegetables everyday.

A new day starts as the sun begins its journey up to the sky, Natsu wakes up his room only in black boxers. He yawns as he rubs his eyes and gets off the bed. He sighs to himself as he heads off to the only bathroom in the house to freshing up. Natsu has grown into quite the man in the passing years, he is a good six feet tall teen with abs so hard they can resist the most hardest of slaps and looks so good only a single smile can make the average woman blush in embarrassment.

As he closes door behind him, he looks to his left, down the hallway, to find the light on with the shower running.

"Is that Summer?" He mumbles as he approaches the door and opens it.

He closes the door behind him casually and takes off his boxers, "Hey close the...NATSU! W-what are you doing?!" Summer pops her head out from the shower curtain and blushes to find Natsu walking toward her stripped down completely, luckily for the Summer maiden the steam coming from the hot water is covering her and his special parts. Even though Natsu has done this a million times now, walking in and joining a maiden while they take a bath or shower, she still can't help but blush and stutter at the sight of Natsu's naked body. Natsu may be used to the maidens, but the maidens are not used to him in the naked body department.

"I'm taking a shower with you," He plainly answers and steps into the bathtub then hugs Summer tightly from the behind as hot water runs down Summer's body from the shower head in front of her.

"N-Natsu..." She blushes and feels Natsu strong arms around her waist.

"Morning hug!" He cheers and snuggles closer to her.

If the maidens can blame two maidens for making Natsu this way is...Winter and Spring. Winter made Natsu used to women during their time in the hot springs, and Spring made Natsu all loving and hugging everyone with her happy personality.

Summer only blushes harder and moans as she feels Natsu's body squish against hers, _'So hard...'_ She thinks, feeling Natsu's rock hard abs against her back. She is the only one to blame for giving Natsu such weapons, she thought that Natsu should learn how to defend himself and began to train Natsu to use the basic four element, fire, water, wind, and earth with the help of the other maidens. That's what they have been doing since Natsu's turned 10, everyday one maiden will train Natsu their element from the afternoon to sunset. This made Natsu become quite skilled in the ways of using the elements as his weapons, but recently he has preformed exceptionally well in the ways of the flame. Preferring fire over the other element more and more with each passing day of training. This doesn't mean he won't use the others element, it's just fire is his go to element to use in a fight.

"So do you want me to clean you or is it your turn?" Natsu asks and reaches for the body wash, pressing his body harder on to her.

Summer only moans in respond and watches Natsu squeeze some blue substance into his hands and starts to rub his hands together, "My turn it is then," Natsu smiles and waits till his hands are all bubbly from the soap.

"N-Natsu, w-wait," Summer whispers but Natsu puts his hands on her stomach and starts to cover her skin with soap.

Throughout the whole house can her moans be heard as Natsu scrubs her body with the soap. Downstairs Winter and Fall are cooking breakfast, "He did again didn't he?" Winter asks as she hands Fall a plate filled with bacon.

"I guess so," Fall assumes and takes the plate to the table with other foods scattered around the table on display for their friends to eat for breakfast.

...

"So how did it go?" Spring teases as she, Winter, and Fall watch Summer and Natsu walk down the stairs.

"Morning everyone!" Natsu greets, only wearing some baggy black pants with golden trimmings leading to golden skulls, then hugs each of the maidens sitting on the table then takes his sit at the front of the table facing the living room.

"You do that everyday?" Summer whispers as she takes her seat next to Winter.

"Of course, Natsu is always welcome in my baths," Winter answers plainly.

"Thanks for the breakfast Fall, Winter, it's amazing as always," Natsu praises and fills his plate with bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, waffles, and sausages.

"Your welcome Natsu," Fall and Winter assure, then all the maidens join Natsu and eat their breakfast.

The five take their time eating but when they finish, Spring takes care of the dishes while Summer and Natsu head out to train. Natsu has a unique style of fighting that resembles a dragon when he uses the element of fire. He turns dust particles in the air into a flame then ignites parts of his body on fire then attacks. He's most signature move is blasting a beam of fire from his mouth that unleashes a devastating attack that leaves his enemies defeated and brutally beaten. Obviously this explains why Natsu chooses fire over the other elements, because he can breath fire. On top of this, he can manipulate the elements to do his bidding like the maidens.

"Okay Natsu, are you ready?" Summer asks, sitting off the training grounds by sitting on a log at the tree line. The training grounds of the little group is in the forest beyond the hot springs. It's just a clearing in the forest has enough room for the student and the teacher to work with while the student tests out his attacks.

"I'm all set," Natsu gives Summer a thumbs up, now wearing black combat boots with his black pants .

"Then let's begin with your brilliant flame as a warm up," Summer instructs.

"Got it," Natsu complies and sets his hands on fire then lifts them above his head.

Summer watches as the Natsu's dark orange flames combine into one to create a large ball of fire above his head with more fire building up around Natsu's hands.

Natsu grunts as he jumps into the air and throws the ball right under him, creating an explosion that sends dust and dirt all throughout the training grounds. Summer casually watches Natsu as he drops back to the ground on the edge of a dying dust cloud. The clouds dies down to reveal a large creator that takes up most of the training ground. Natsu crosses his arm and looks at the creator, and Summer can tell that Natsu isn't even breaking a sweat from the attack.

"I think it's bigger than last time, but I don't know," He mumbles.

"Good Natsu, good job, I expect nothing less. Now how about the roar?" Summer asks as she raises her hand, making the creator glow and fill back up with dirt, restoring the training ground from Natsu's destruction.

"Sure," Natsu assures and readies himself to do his roar by grounding himself in place and takes a deep breath. He feels a warm sensation in his lungs as he breathes in. He then cups his hands in front of his mouth as he feels his lungs completely fill up with air. Then Natsu blows out everything out of his lungs, into his hands, to create a beam of dark orange fire into the sky above him. The beam of fire launches into the air like a bullet and shines like a star as it fades out of sight of the two.

Summer smirks at the star in the distance, "Nice job, now let us try our that new teleport move you learned last time we were together," She instructs and joins Natsu on the training grounds.

"Yes, I've been waiting for this!" Natsu cheers and gets into his combat stance as Summer approaches him.

"Begin," Summer instructs and stands patiently in front of Natsu.

Natsu nods and takes a deep breath to prepare himself. He then quickly turns around and changes into a sprint stance as his body is consumed by his flame, as he moves farther away from Summer he begins to disappear till the fire dies out and shows that Natsu is gone from thin air. Summer smiles again at another successful move and turns around to find Natsu running to a stop in front of her with the remnants of fire behind him.

"I did it!" Natsu cheers and pumps his fist into the air.

"Good job Natsu, with the warm up done, let's go on our jog now," Summer instructs.

...

After training with Summer by practicing his special fire attacks and doing their routine workout sessions from the afternoon to sunset. Now Natsu retires to their hot springs with Winter as he always does, current he relaxes in the small pool of the hot springs with Winter hugging him from the behind.

"Ah..this is the best," Natsu moans and feels all his worries slip away from his mind.

"Agreed, this is quite...blissful," The maiden of Winter whispers in his ears and enjoys her time with Natsu. She is just as clueless as Natsu once it comes to personal space and privacy. All those times bathing Natsu when he was younger has made her used to the sight of his naked body, even his ripped body he has today.

"~Hot spring hot spring we have a hot spring~" The two hear Spring sing a little tune as she walks into the hot springs, only wearing a white towel over her body.

"Hey Spring," Natsu groans and smiles at the waters heat.

"H-hi Na-Natsu," Spring blushes to see Natsu's open posture, for her sake, it's good that the vapor and water is hiding Natsu's weapon from her sight.

"Spring, come to join us?" Winter asks as she rests her hands on Natsu's abs, squishing her G-cup breasts onto his back.

"Y-yup," She mumbles and pokes the hot water with her foot and moans slightly at the heat. She then takes a seat in the water to open the gates of pleasure. She chuckles at the pleasureful feeling of hot water tingling her skin.

"So this is where everyone is hiding?" Summer interrupts as she and Fall join the three, both wearing towels over their bodies.

"I'm glad we stayed, this hot spring is amazing," Spring admits as Summer and Fall step into the hot water, sitting right between Spring, Natsu and Winter.

"Same here, it's like our own little paradise," Summer agrees and lets all of her worries go as the hot water heats up her body.

"So how was your training Natsu?" Fall chats.

"Epic as always, I'm getting stronger everyday, didn't learn any new moves but my attacks are a lot more powerful now that I think about it," Natsu explains and smiles brightly to his progress.

"That's good, everyone, I think it's time for a change around here," Fall suggests, making everyone looks at her.

"Change? About what? We have everything we need here," Summer points out.

"Yeah Fall, I don't see anything wrong with what we have, but I do thing we could use another bathroom," Spring mumbles and thinks about the trouble of having one bathroom.

"I've been thinking, maybe we should pay one of those human kingdoms a visit. See how the humans been have progressed over the years, and I think Natsu would love the see others like him," Fall explains.

"Really? A kingdom?! Can we guys, can we?! That sounds awesome!" Natsu exclaims with a big smile. He knows he's not like the maidens on how they lived forever, contain unnatural power, and probably will outlive him. He still considers them his family, the people he will love and protect in after death if he can help it.

"I agree with Natsu and Fall, we haven't visited a human kingdom for...what a thousand years now?" Summer asks.

"That sounds about right, I'm in with you guys, but which kingdom is it?" Spring joins.

"The closest kingdom from here is the one the human's call Vale," Winter informs, convinced to join the maidens on this grand adventure of theirs.

"Then it's settled, we'll leave for Vale tomorrow," Fall smiles at the idea of exploring the world again with her friends, her family.

"Alright! I can't wait!" Natsu stands up and pumps his fist into the air, not really caring that's he's completely naked.

Summer's and Spring's faces turn bright red at the lack of clothes on Natsu's body, "N-Natsu!? Sit back down!" Summer stutters.

Winter and Fall chuckle at Spring's and Summer's antics, _'Why a fine day this is,'_ Winter thinks and feels truly happy to meet Natsu 12 years ago.

...

After the five enjoyed another session out in the hot springs, they all had their breakfast, cleaned up, then went to sleep, but Natsu wants to get something off his chest that's been bothering him since he turned 17 two months ago. So after Natsu brushed his teeth and showered, he goes over to Fall's room, now wearing his baggy skull pants as pajamas. She reads a book before she goes to sleep so her light is always on after everyone goes to sleep. He knocks on the door and feels extremely nervous for the very first time.

 _'Why am I so nervous, it's just Fall, just go in there and tell her. She will understand and might have an answer for all this stuff going on in my head anyway,'_ Natsu rallies himself and knocks on the door.

"It's open," He hears Fall's gentle voice behind the wooden door.

He takes a deep breath and opens the door, "Natsu? Do you need something?" She asks softly and puts down her book on her lap and watches Natsu take a seat, on her bed, next to her.

"Fall, I have a question for you," He starts off shyly.

"What's on your mind?"

"I don't know, I'm just...I have been feeling...warm when I'm around you, Spring, everyone really. I don't know how to explain it but I just feel really really happy to be around everyone," Natsu explains to the best of his ability but has trouble describing his feelings.

Fall smiles, "Warm, is it in your heart? Does it fill you with joy by around us?" She asks, getting an idea of what he feels.

"No not like that, I just feel so happy to be with you, I just want to hug all of you tightly and never let go. It's a warmth not in my heart...but in my soul if that makes sense. I just want to tell you how much I care about you, and how much I love being around you," Natsu elaborates for her.

This makes Fall's heart flutter and eyes widen, she finally understands, Natsu's in love, he is love with her and the other maidens. "Fall, I think...I think I'm in love with you," Natsu slowly drops the bomb on her with a slight blush on his face for telling her all this mushy stuff.

Fall doesn't move an inch as he's words, she's speechless, flattered. She never thought a human can ever fall in love with a maiden. It makes her feel an explosion of happiness and joy in her heart and her brain tells her one this to do...kiss him. Ignoring everything going on in her head, she cups Natsu's cheeks and kisses him passionately, letting her emotions take over.

Natsu is shocked as Fall dances her tongue in his mouth, he has no idea what is going on but he does know one thing, he never wants this to end. So he falls to her love and moans as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him. Natsu lets her take the lead for the whole kiss, then they slowly finish the kiss and give each other some room to catch their breath.

"Wow..." Natsu whispers and gets lost in her amber eyes.

"Yes Natsu, what you feel is love Natsu, the feeling you have in your heart is love. It's a never dying flame in your heart, and it's the same for all of us, we love you too Natsu...I love you," Fall explains assuringly.

The pinky feels he's whole world brighten at her words and she kisses Fall again, this time trying out the role of leading the kiss. Fall only moans and gladly follows him his lead as he twirls his tongue around her's. Making her feel weak and cuddle closer to his chest.

They finish the kiss and Fall thinks they should take it to the next level, "Natsu, remember the talk," She whispers.

"Yeah...what about it?"

"This leads to it," She explains and runs one hand down his chest then onto his abs.

This makes Natsu blush, "Then can we-" He starts but Fall stop him and pecks him on the lips.

"Yes," She assures then puts her hand down his pants and makes first contact with the beast below, _'So big, I can't wrap my hands around it,'_ She notes and slowly starts to stroke him up and down, making his hardening member heat up immensely to her soft touch.

"F..Fall?" He moans and feels a new pleasure, he never thought he's member could make him feel so...hot inside. Like a fire in his heart when he fights, but this fire is something foreign, something lustful just from Fall's touch. Whatever she is doing is breathtaking, and he won't let her go unpaid for her service. So he kisses her and runs his hands up her white shirt and gropes her large soft G-cup breasts hiding behind a chocolate brown bra. Natsu only knows this will please her because of the reaction he gets from Winter, and recently Summer, when they have a bath together. It always brings a smile to her face so why no it do the same for Fall.

The lovers break the kiss and take another step forward on their fun, Fall begins to take off her shirt, unbuttoning her dress shirt slowly, letting Natsu a peek of her light tan skin which makes his mouth water for some reason. He watches two jiggly breasts bounce out of her shirt and free into the world, "So big..." He mumbles and gets the urge to ravage those girls roughly.

Fall blushes as she takes off her shirt and drops it next to her on the bed, "You like them?" She asks and squishes them together with her hands, only making Natsu more hungry for her.

"Yes, I like them a lot," He admits, watching Fall unbutton her bra and drops it to her lap, giving Natsu a sight he never thought would be so beautiful. The sight of Fall's shy look on her face, her dark brown scarf resting on her breasts, the light of her desk lamp over her skin, if this wasn't breathtaking he wouldn't know what is.

"N-Natsu, do what you want with them," She assures slowly.

"Really?" Natsu asks then Fall nods to him.

Then Natsu finally takes action and slowly slides his hands up her sides toward her breasts, making Fall moan softly of his warm hands on her skin. She bits her lips as Natsu's face and hands close in on her breasts, waiting in anticipation for Natsu to make his move. She shivers as Natsu's hands gently lift her breasts up then licks her right breast from the bottom to her cute pink nipple and begins to nibble, suck, lick her little pink orb.

Fall sounds a hitched moan and grips her bed sheets tightly as Natsu ravages one of her nipples and squeezes, gropes, her breasts. She begins to feel her lacy panties, below, start to dampen with her honey from Natsu's teasing. After playing with one of her nipples, Natsu goes to a whole other level by squishing her breasts together and takes both of her nipples in his mouth to play with.

"Na-tsu!" She moans and pulls Natsu into her cleavage with a hug, squishing him between her breasts, as she falls down on her back on the bed. Natsu gets into a better position by getting on the bed and hovering over her all while giving her the time of her life with his foreplay.

It doesn't take long for Fall to feel her limit of pleasure reach it's breaking point, signaled by the building feeling down below, and currently she is breathing deeply with a dark blush on her face while grabbing Natsu's hair as her climax builds up.

"Natsu...Natsu...Natsu!" She calls then arches her back and squirts all over her panties, soaking them with her honey. Natsu sucks on her nipples hard as she squishes her breasts on his face roughly. She then falls back down on her bed while breathing quickly with a pleased on her face. Her orgasm is exhilarating, her body quivers in excitement while she calms down from her orgasm.

Natsu pops his head from her cleavage and smile at her, "How was that?" Natsu asks, enjoying hearing her moans and pleas for more.

"Amazing Natsu," She assures and caresses his cheek.

This makes Natsu want to kiss her but something else catching his full attention, a very sweet smell coming from below, he looks down to her legs to find a strong source of the smell coming from between her legs, "What's that smell?" He groans and lowers himself between her legs, making Fall squirm at his movement.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" She moans and feels Natsu starts to lower her shirt down.

"It smells so good," He mumbles as he pulls her shirt down her legs, showing Natsu her wet brown panties.

Fall hums in pleasure and watches Natsu take off her skirt then spread lift her legs up, making her blushes madly at the exposing position, "Natsu?!" She calls as watches her man slowly shake her panties up her silky legs.

She feels her heart pound out of her chest like a drum as her panties slide off her legs, leaving her completely exposed to Natsu's eyes, all for his ogling pleasure. She squirms as Natsu spreads her legs wide open while holding her thighs to keep her legs in place.

"D-don't stare at it Natsu," She blushes at the sight of Natsu's hungry look on his face.

Natsu breathes deeply as he looks at her cute pink maidenhood, so simple but so attracting. He did catch a glimpse of Winter's maidenhood before but he didn't have the same reaction to seeing Fall's, maybe it's because it's wet and waiting for him to touch it. He then notices a clear liquid slowly drip off her pink lower lip and it makes him lick his lips as he lowers his head between her legs, making Fall moan from the feeling of Natsu's hot breath down there.

"Natsu?" She mumbles and waits for Natsu move.

Natsu then does the first thing that comes to head, lick, so he sticks out his tongue and gives her pink lips a good lick, getting a good taste of Fall by making sure he leaves no place unlicked. This sends a wave of pleasure to Fall's brain as Natsu licks her maidenhood.

 _'Mmm, so sweet and tasty, I can't get enough!'_ Natsu moans, making his tongue vibrate and give Fall a good increase in pleasure.

"Oh my-Natsu ~Ha ah~ Natsu more," She moans and looks down, watching Natsu lick her, as she wraps her legs around his back, trapping him in place.

Hearing those words, Natsu complies and finds a better place to get a taste of her, so he puts his hands around her maidenhood and spreads her lips wide apart to help him find where this liquid is coming from. Natsu hears Fall moan as he gets a good look of her dripping wet maidenhood. He finds the location of the honey's production and sends his tongue drilling into it's position, he's surprise to enter somewhere tight and warm but filled with her honey. Fall moans loudly as she feels Natsu's tongue enter her and explore her insides, collecting her honey and coating her walls with his saliva.

Fall can only feel her honey be collected by Natsu tongue as she feels her another orgasm coming up, so she grabs Natsu head and forces him down, deeper into her, "Here...it...comes!" She moans then finally comes to another orgasm as he locks him into place with her legs and arches her back again while squirting more of her juices into his mouth. Natsu moans at the amount of honey going into his mouth and drinks it happily. As her orgasm dies down, Natsu gives her lips one last kiss before coming out for air.

"Aw...that's amazing," Natsu moans and catches his breath, he looks down to find Fall a twitching mess with a smile on her face.

"Your turn," He hears.

"What? ~ah~" Natsu moans as his rock hard rod is stroked by Fall once again, but this time with Fall on her fours before his raging hard member. Fall can assume that Natsu's meat stick of pleasure is at least 12 inches long and thick enough to keep her hands from completely closing, truly a woman pleasing weapon

 _'How do I do this, maybe it's like a Popsicle?'_ She thinks of what to do other than to stroke him. She then lowers her head to his base and slowly slides her tongue across his foreskin and up toward his hot head. Getting a good taste of the meat pole Natsu calls his family treasure.

 _'Interesting taste, but enjoyable,'_ She admits and licks back down still stroking him off.

"Fall ~aah~ don't stop," He groans, the sight of Fall doing such an act on his rod makes him go nuts that he can't do anything to please her, the sounds of her slurps and feeling of her warm tongue and soft hand don't help the situation for him whatsoever.

Fall feels her confidence grow so she ups her game, she gives him one last lick and stops at his head, tasting a substance coming from his head. She hums at the taste and decides to get more of it, so she opens her mouth wide open and takes in his head, sucking and twirling her tongue around his head to make him give out more of his love juice. The pleasure is outstanding for Natsu and he feels weak down there as the continues to suck his head, but he thinks at the back of his mind that she can go deeper.

"G-go...deeper Fall," He pleas as she feels her hands on his family jewels down below his staff and starts to play with them while she strokes him.

Fall only looks up to him and nods her head, making his rod press her mouth, she then closes her eyes then fights her way all the way down to his base, taking all of his rod in her mouth slowly into her throat. She can feel her mouth tightly grip Natsu's rod as he goes deeper into her mouth, and it's making her quite wet to say the least to have such a monster in her mouth.

Now at the base, she holds herself in place and opens her eyes then looks up to Natsu, who is completely shocked of her actions, like she did a disappearing act with his rod. One second it's there and the next is all in her mouth and throat. To make matters worse for Natsu's tolerance to pleasure, she stares lustfully into his eyes while she slowly sucks up to his head. He's expression is completely priceless for Fall to witness with her own two eyes, so pleased with her that he closes his eyes and lets out a loud moan while she sucks upward.

She sounds out a pop as she lets go of his rod and regains her lost breath, "Like that?" She teases with a soft smile.

Natsu lets out a satisfied sigh and nods, "Y-yeah like that," He sheepishly smiles.

"Good," She whispers and takes his rod again, this time taking his rod all the way down the base and all the way back up at an average pace. Her quickness and skill of sucking and licking his rod is blissfully unbearable for him by the fast building feeling to burst between Natsu's leg.

 _'Something's coming...~um~ and fast,'_ Natsu thinks and tries to warn Fall but she only goes into overdrive and sucks him like a lollipop.

Fall closes her eyes as she takes all of his meat and feels it grow bigger and twitch, 'Why is it-' She stops mid thought as a surprise spray of cum launches into her mouth, making her release his rod to shallow his seed. She gulps down his burning hot seed and moans as more of his cum sprays thick strands of his seed in and around her mouth, neck and on her breasts. She watches his member twitch and shoots his burning load on her.

"~Fall~" He moans as his first amazing orgasm dies down, his eyes widen to find Fall covered in his cum, "Fall I'm so sorry I-" He stops to find a smile on Fall's face and she begins to lick his cum off her mouth and breasts, sending alarms in Natsu's head just to do naughty things to her all night long.

"~Mmm~ I don't mind Natsu...I like it actually," She moans and licks her fingers clean of his seed.

He watches as Fall lie on her back and hold her legs by her thighs, giving Natsu a good view of her wet snatch once again with her puckered whole below it, "Wow..." He whispers at the sight.

"You know what to do next Natsu?" She asks.

"I put my thing in there right?" He asks and looks down to his raging erection then to her wet maidenhood.

"That's right, right in here, but be gentle Natsu. It's our first time together, so make this count," She warns as she spreads her lower lips and points at her tight entrance, oozing with her honey.

"Okay, I'll be slow and steady," Natsu assures and places one hand on her heart-shaped butt and the other on his rod to guide it in her.

 _'Ooo, it's so soft,'_ Natsu notes as he squeezes her cheek, making Fall softly moan.

Natsu then puts his head on her entrances and slowly begins to push in, the feeling and sensation of going into her is strange but good. The two grunt and moan slowly as Natsu slowly pushes his rod inside her, making Fall moan of his large rod spreading her walls apart.

"~Ah~" Fall moans loudly and gropes herself to please herself.

A slap of flesh sounds the room as Natsu's sends all 12 inches inside her, Natsu falls down to and rest hover his head in front of hers, "You're so tight Fall...it's clamping me like crazy down there," He whispers and kisses her on the lips.

"Don't say that Natsu...it's embarrassing," She blushes of his teasing.

Natsu doesn't say a word and kisses her again, "You can start now," She assures and holds his hands.

Her lover smiles and squeezes her hand then starts to slowly trust into her with his other hand on her waist. The two moan of the indescribable feeling of sex, the tightness of her walls and the heat of his rod makes the two quiver in excitement. After awhile, Fall helps him and rocks her hips while he pounds into her.

"Fall...I love you," Natsu moans and kisses his woman passionately, making the two dance the way of the kiss as the slam their sexes together. The squishy sounds of pounding into Fall only stimulate the two to go faster, and they do, they both unknowingly pick up the past and go all out, pounding each other as fast as they could while they kiss each other. They become more rougher with each other the faster they go, Fall now hugs Natsu while he holds closely by the waist, both never wanting to leave each other ever again.

"N-Natsu ~Mmm ha~ I'm..." She mumbles but can't form words from Natsu's pounding.

"I know...me too," Natsu nods and picks her up while he sit down, making Fall bounce on his rod while he thrust upward.

The two let the grand finish end with a kiss as they feel their limits hit,

 _'NATSU!'_

 _'FALL!'_

The two lovers moan in their kiss as they reach their final climax for the night, Natsu sending his load into her womb and filling her up while Fall coats his member with her honey. The two finish the kiss and breath quickly as Natsu's overload of cum flows out of her snatch slowly down to her bed. Natsu gentle lays Fall back down on the bed then rests on her chest while their orgasms die down.

"Natsu, I love you," Fall whispers and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Fall," Natsu smiles at her words, feeling his chest tighten in the name of love, then kisses her on the lips once more as the cuddle together while the full, broken, moon shines through the window of the room.

...

..

.

The two cuddle with each other, but before going to sleep, Fall turns off her desk lap that is next to a picture of 17 year old Natsu, her, Winter, Summer, and Spring posing for a fun picture in front of their house. A photo to remember the day where it all changed.

* * *

 **Wind, Earth, Water, And FIRE!**

* * *

A chibi Natsu is alone in a field in the middle of the training grounds of his home.

"Wind!" He calls and creates a tornado next to him.

"Earth!" He summons a rock wall in around the tornado to consume it.

"Water!" Winter throws a bucket of water at him.

Natsu puts his hands in front of him to make the Water stop in front him, he then moves his hands around him for the water to dance around him. Then he lifts his hands in the air to shoot the water into the air.

"Then FIRE!" Natsu yells then inhales deeply and blows a beam of fire into the air, making the water turn into water vapor as it is consumed by the flame.

"Yay!" Spring cheers and claps for Natsu with Summer, Winter, and Fall with her in front of Natsu.

The rest of the maidens to the same and smile at Natsu's presentation, "Beautiful Natsu, simply beautiful." Winter praises and claps for him.

"Now you are a master of the elements, nice work Natsu!" Summer smiles and gives Natsu a one armed hug.

"Good work Natsu, amazing job," Fall nods her head approvingly.

"Thank you, Thank you," Natsu blushes and hugs the maidens tightly.

They all smile and laugh as they hug, "Okay, but how's going to clean up?" Spring asks and looks around.

The maidens to the same and find that the training ground is filled with lumps of earth, puddles of mud, scorch marks, and scattered with leaves.

They all look at Natsu who is blushing and sheepishly scratching his head, "I'll clean it up," Natsu assures and picks up the bucket next to him and gets to work.

 **...**

 **Okay, first chapter of this story, hope you like it.**

 **Shout to several people for helping make this story come to life.**

 **IlluminatiAnimelover789 for the title Beyond The Summer Season**

 **Jaune Uchiha the one with swag for giving me the idea of Natsu being the hermit in the maiden story.**

 **YOU reader for stopping by.**

 **This story won't be continued till my other RWBY x FT crossover story is finished.**

 **If you like this story then good for you**

 **Till Next Time**


	2. Evil Souls Linger Inside

**"Why do French people only use one egg?" Speaking**

 _ **"Because one egg is un oeuf!" Communications**_

 _ **'I hate you...so much right now.' Thinking**_

 **On My Own**

Natsu hums to himself as he returns from another one of his forgettable dreams and feels something very soft and warm below him. He likes the feeling of this strange fleshly thing below him so he tightens his grip around the soft thing and nuzzles his face on it. Oddly, the strange fleshly thing starts to move and whispers moans while messing with the man's pink...I mean salmon...hair.

This catches Dragneel's interest to find out what's below him, so he lifts his head up and rubs his eyes. He blinks, trying to wake himself up, and finds two large G-cup breasts staring right back at him. He unknowingly licks his lips as he stares at the pink little orbs below him but he saves the ravaging for another time. For now he wants to find out who is the woman with these beautiful girls, so he trails his eyes up to find the maiden of the Fall sleeping with a cute smile on her face.

The teen then remembers all the amazing events that took hold last night, the passion, the kissing, and more importantly, the pounding.

 _'Now we're together,'_ He notes as a soft smile forms on his lips.

After absorbing this information of past events, Natsu decides that it's time to show his other house mates the same love he has for Fall, but as soon as he moves back, he feels the most blissful sensation of something warm and tight squeezing his rod between his legs. He stops in place and groans, looking down, he finds that he is still inside his woman.

"N-no more...I already...already..." Fall mumbles to herself while covering her breasts, by crossing her arms, making her two pillows squish together.

"Fall, Fall wake up," Natsu calls his lover but Fall only moans in response.

He tries again by shaking her and calling her name but Fall only mumbles several comments about how Natsu should be more gentler with her. She's having quite the dream about Natsu while her man tries to wake her up. Giving up on the basic tactics of waking someone up, Dragneel gives her, and himself, the one thing they enjoy the most, a kiss.

 _'Up and at 'em,'_ He thinks as he lies on her chest, pressing her two girls against his chest, then slowly invades her mouth with his tongue.

The second Natsu makes contact with Fall's tongue, she starts to fight back, she moans and dances with his tongue while she hugs him tightly. The two share another memorial kiss for a minute then they slowly let each other regain their breaths.

Fall opens her eyes to see Natsu's soft black eyes staring back at her, "Good morning Natsu, is that how you are going to wake me up for now on?" She jokes and stretches her arms into the air.

"If that means kissing you every day, no complaints here," Natsu assures with a big smile.

Fall smiles as well and tries to get up but she feels weak from her waist down, and it isn't because Natsu is on her. Natsu tilts his head that she can't get up, so he back up to give her room to work with, but this only makes his half-harden meat stick slowly free itself from its pink cage that only the tip is left inside her.

The lovers moan at the feeling, especially Fall as she feels her walls slowly recover from the absence of his rod.

 _'Even now he still enormous,'_ Fall notes and looks down to see how much of his member is left inside her, but her love pillows are just too big for her to look down. So she squishes her breasts downward to see what is going down there.

"Fall...it's still inside you," Natsu explains while looking down to see that Fall is gripping his rod, even with the tip alone.

"I know, can y-you can pull it out now?" She asks, blushing madly, she isn't used to say such a lewd request to her man.

"Yeah sure, ~ahh~," He nods and moans while he pulls out of her, he watches as her maidenhood slowly recover from his size while he takes a moment to suppress his desires to repeat last nights events for the rest of the day.

"~Mm~ T-thank you Natsu, so will you tell the others about your feelings?" She changes the subject.

"Yup, now that I know what's with me, I should tell the others that I love them," He explains determinedly.

Fall nods with a smile that her other maidens will experience something indescribable and pleasureful from their favorite mortal man.

"That's good, you can tell them after we-Na-Natsu?!" Fall blushes and widens her eyes as Natsu takes one end of her scarf and starts to pull it toward him.

To her surprise Natsu forces the maiden to sit upright, she gets up and notices Natsu holding the knot of her scarf in his mouth while looking at her with a very lustful look in his eyes. She watches him undo her scarf with only his mouth and he ends up removing her scarf from her neck. This is when something in her snaps and she grabs between his legs and starts to play with his family jewels.

"It's now my turn my beloved," She whispers in his ear while she presses her breasts against his chest.

...

..

.

"Shower time, shower time!" Spring hums to herself while she steps out of her room and heads toward the bathroom down the hall.

As she approaches the shower, she hears the sounds of the shower already running, "Aww, Summer must of beat...me..." Spring mumbles as she hears the sounds something roughly pounding something else. She investigates and puts her ear against the door to hear what's going on inside that bathroom.

"~Ha...ha~ Fall, Fall I'm going to Fall I'm-" She hears inside the bathroom, making her face burn a bright crimson red.

 _'N-no...is he...by himself?'_ She thinks of her favorite mortal...beating his meat in the shower.

"Natsu...Natsu yes more!" Spring then hears her friend, Fall, moan as the slaps of flesh inside the bathroom intensifies.

"Hey Spring, you taking a shower?" Spring jumps at a voice behind her, she turns around to find Winter and Summer looking at her in front of their rooms.

"I-uh um no it's uh Fall, yeah, Fall using the shower. I'm just gonna-um use the bathroom downstairs...ah...see ya!" Spring stutters, trying to hide her burning blush on her cheeks while she hurries past Winter and Summer then down the stairs.

Winter and Summer watch Spring quickly heads downstairs, the two look to each other for a second then shrug as they return back to bed.

"Natsu's probably with her," Summer mumbles to herself and goes back to sleep.

...

..

.

Fall and Natsu step out of the bathroom with smiles on their faces, "That's my maiden," Natsu whispers and pulls Fall in for an one armed hug as he kisses her cheek.

"I love you too Natsu," Fall's smile brightens at the quick kiss and returns the hug as they walk down the hallway.

The two head downstairs and prepare the dinning table for breakfast while the others freshen up for the new day, for the trip to the human kingdom of Vale. Spring is the first one to join Fall and Natsu in the kitchen, she tries her best not to stare at Natsu for she doesn't want to imagine what Natsu was doing with Fall in the shower earlier.

"Hey Spring, morning!" Natsu smile and bring the maiden into his arms for a loving hug.

"M-morning Natsu," The green maiden stutters with a blush on her face as she shyly looks at him.

Her eyes widen as Natsu lowers his head down to hers and kisses her on the lips. The kiss is long and slow, just how Natsu likes it. Spring falls limp from the kiss and feels her heart burst in joy, she knew of her romantic feeling for the mortal, but didn't act on them because of their bond they shared. If Natsu would reject her, the bond that they created, over the years of living together, would be broken. She thought she would see Natsu as a little brother but as he grew into the man today, the man she is kissing currently, she obviously didn't see him that way.

Fall only smiles of Spring's reaction, she could tell Spring and the other maidens had romantic feelings for the pink haired mortal and it pleases her to see her friends finding true love.

"Mmm, Spring, I found something out about myself and I want to tell it to you," Natsu explains.

"Wh-what is it?" The maiden asks with a blush on her cheeks.

Natsu's smile softens and an extremely rare blush forms on his face, "I found out that I...I love you Spring."

Spring's world slows down of those three special words, she repeats them to herself over and over again for she can't believe that he said that to her.

 _'He love me? Natsu loves me...'_ Spring thinks as she comes back to her senses.

"Spring-" Natsu calls the maiden but he is interrupted when Spring wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a big smooch on the lips.

The two share their first kiss together for awhile before they slowly break away from each other, "You don't know how much that makes me feel Natsu, I love you too, I love you so much!" Spring spills her heart out to her man and hugs him tightly.

Natsu hugs his Spring Maiden in return and rubs her back, they break the hug and Natsu explains the whole situation to Spring, he feelings for the maidens, how Fall showed him the truth, and the events after that. Spring is a little jealous of Fall for taking Natsu's first, but she knows Natsu will show her the same love one day.

"So what does this mean now, are you going to tell Winter and Summer about this?" Spring questions as she helps Fall set up the table with Natsu with her.

"Yup, I love you, and you, Winter, and Summer," Natsu explains with a smile and looks at the stairs for Winter or Summer to join them.

Spring nudges Fall, "I've never seen him so happy, I like it," She whispers.

"I know, we are very lucky to have him," Fall agrees as the two watch Natsu walk over to the stairs and pulls a woman in purple into his arms.

"Good morning Summer, you look beautiful as always," He whispers in her ear, making Summer shutdown from his actions.

'B-beautiful!?' She recalls his words and blushes deeply of his warm touch and soft gaze.

"Summer, I need to tell you something..." Natsu starts.

...

..

.

As Natsu said, he did tell the three remaining maidens of his feelings when each of the maidens went downstairs to eat breakfast. Winter and Summer took Natsu's confession pretty well, they both accepted his love whole heartedly just like Fall and Spring. They felt their world brighten to a whole different level, filled with love and happiness. The five finish their breakfast with love in their hearts then prepare for the trip to the human kingdom of Vale.

Natsu is currently waiting for his maidens outside their home, he is carrying a tan backpack by one strap while he watches some birds soar across the sky. This is one of the few times he can really take in the beauty of nature, the trees swaying from the soft winds, the big sun in the sky shining down the world with its golden rays, and the sounds of the birds tweeting to create a very peaceful atmosphere for the element using teen.

"Wow...this is really something," He mumbles as he looks around, he then closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath as he feels the golden rays of the sun warm his face. With is eyes close, little orbs of light begin to appear around him in various shapes, sizes, and colors.

He obtained this strange sense after mastering the four elements, as if his connection with the four basic elements created something in him to create this little orbs every time he closes his eyes. Natsu describes it like using all of his senses all at once, creating one legendary sense that he can use to see things in a different perspective. In this, sense, he can differentiate the things around him and track things out of his sight. He hasn't told anyone about this sense, but he will once he gets the chance.

He watches a few little blue orbs dance around each other in the distance, but something dark, something powerful and unknown interrupts his peace with its dark aura. This makes Natsu go on his guard and turn around to see what is behind him. He opens his eyes to find a very interesting person, he finds a very pale woman, dressed in black, in front of him, her hair is tied to a very odd looking pattern with black cloths wrapped around her white snow-like hair. What catches Natsu's eyes the most is her own eyes, midnight black with crimson red pupils with black marks around her eyes and on the woman's forehead is a black diamond. Natsu ogles the woman with his heart beating rapidly, taking in her beauty and very attractive figure with a slender body but with large G-cup breasts and wide hips, suggesting that this woman has a heart shaped booty.

Another rare blush forms on Natsu's face just looking at this strange, but beautiful woman. The woman softly smiles at him for his innocent gaze and decides to tease him a little, "Starring is quite rude mortal," She speaks up, making Natsu jump a little at her low, sexy tone.

"I-I'm sorry miss, my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," Dragneel introduces himself while breaking eye contact and rubbing his head.

His heart skips a beat as the woman walks up to him and caresses his cheek, sending shivers down his spine, "How interesting...you find me...attractive?" She whispers with a grin as she runs her hand down his cheek, noticing how Natsu is growing more and more excited as she touches him.

"No-I mean yes-but I don't mean it in a perverted way, I-you're just so beautiful," Natsu stutters.

The woman stares into his eyes softly and smiles, "I see...well then Natsu. You flatter me, we will meet again one day," She explains and steps back from him then starts to walk away from him.

Natsu raises an eyebrow at this strange behavior and feels that his window of opportunity is closing fast so he calls her, "Wait!"

The pale woman stops and turns around slowly, "Yes Natsu?"

"C-can I get your name?" He asks nervously, not knowing why he is so nervous to speak to this woman.

She smiles again of his cute antics and nods her head, "Call me Salem, Natsu, goodbye for now," She introduces herself then disappears into a black smoke.

Natsu lets himself gain his composure over this strange woman called Salem, "Wow, what a lady," He mumbles and blushes again just thinking about her. She seems so mysterious and dark but these things only makes Natsu fall in love with her. He feels his heart tighten of her absence but he will take her word, _'We'll meet again, just like she said,_ ' He thinks.

Before he could think anymore about this Salem, he hears a roar that makes trembles in the ground and the birds flee the scene, "Whoa, what's going on?!" Natsu drops his backpack and looks back to his house.

"HEY! Something is out here!" He calls for his maidens but no one joins in front of the house.

Natsu looks back to the forest in front of him and feels something slowly marching toward the house, which is second, the trembles grow more stronger and louder than the last as it approaches the home of Natsu and the maidens.

"Fall, Spring, Summer, WINTER! Where are you!" He calls again but he gets no response, he's alone in this fight.

...

..

.

 **Unknown location**

In a strange realm of darkness and crimson red, the four maidens slowly stumble to their feet on a red cliff overlooking this strange land covered in purple crystals.

"W-where are we, where is Natsu?" Spring mumbles as she rubs her head.

"This place, I don't like it, stay on your guard," Winter warns as she looks around her and takes in the strange colors of her environment

"Yeah me too, something is definitely wrong with this place," Summer agrees as she helps Fall up to her feet.

"Welcome...maidens...to my home," The four hear a voice echo in their heads, making the four panic as they remember the woman that owns that voice.

"Salem?! Where are you, come to try and kill us again?" Spring calls as the four maidens create a circle with their backs against each others.

"Kill? Now that is too little of word to describe my feelings for you four, I want to exterminate you," Salem's voice can be heard next to them, so the four maidens turn to the edge of the cliff to find Salem standing before them with her hands cupped in front of her.

"Oh I feel so much better, but what did you do with Natsu?!" Summer asks and lights her hands into golden flames.

The four maidens do the same and activate their powers, Winter creates ice shards around her, Spring body creates lighting sparks, that dance around her body, and Fall slowly lifts her hands up to make the ground beneath Salem tremble and crack.

Salem ignores the maidens' show of power and grins at the name of that cute teen she met earlier, "That man should be none of your concerned, I assure you that I will not harm him," Salem assures.

This doesn't sit well with the maidens and Winter takes control, "What did you do to him?!" She yells and the surrounding area grows cold and ice forms around Salem's feet.

"Don't worry Winter, Natsu is in fair hands, assuming he can fight," She explains vaguely and looks past the four maidens and watches a large hoard of strange looking bears. The bears have midnight black fur and eyes the same as the pale woman called Salem.

"Incoming Ursai!" Spring warns and turns to the approaching hoard.

As the hoard approaches, a black smoke begins to cloud around Salem's feet and begins to travel up her body, creating barrier around her. Telling the maidens that she wants to fight.

With little time to plan out their situation Fall joins Spring and yells to Summer and Winter, "We'll take care of the Usai, you two deal with Salem."

"Got it!" Summer assures and punches her fists together while Winter turns her hands into fists.

Salem doesn't say a word as she waits for the two maidens to start their assault, _'All and due time...I will take your power,'_ She thinks as Summer and Winter scream their battle cries and charge toward her.

...

..

.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me..." Natsu mumbles at the sight of the creature in front of him.

The creature is covered in pure black scales with only two hind legs, two bat light wings, and an outer skull that acts as armor for the creature's face. Several spikes run down the creature's back and down its tail. Natsu feels the creature's many eyes stare at him like a hawk on its prey.

The creature opens its demonic mouth to show its many sharp fangs and very big mouth that opens all the way back to its neck. It then roars in Natsu's face, telling him and all the little creatures around it that it means business. Natsu has heard many stories, many fairy tails in his childhood that he read, in story books, on his own. He knows that the Grimm creature in front of him is one of his favorite mythical creatures, the dragons, but this one is actually called a Wyvern which is a subclass type of dragon. He knows that this one is a Wyvern due to its two legs, dragons have four legs, while this one only has two hind legs.

Natsu closes his eyes from the rush of wind on his face from the Wyvern's roar, when the roar ends, Natsu opens his eyes and lifts his hands in front of him and crouches slightly to get into a fighting stance.

"If it's a fight you want then bring it!" Natsu yells, making the ground tremble as Natsu builds up his power.

The Wyvern roars again to start the fight then it swipes its claw at Natsu's location but only hits air as Natsu dodges the attack and jumps above its claw then sends a few ice crystals at the Grimm's face, but the shards do little to no damage on impact, they only chip off its armor and shatter in to dust.

As Natsu lands back on his feet, the Grimm tries to take out Natsu quickly by slamming and slashing at the tiny mortal, but it misses all of its attempts and only destroys the surrounding trees and creates creators around Natsu's home.

With all this dodging, Natsu feels a little angry for not getting any shot at the Grimm even if he can't really do any damage to it, he at least needs to try. So Natsu begins to fight back after he dodges its claw for the 20th time, he starts off strong by upper cutting the air to summon a dirt pillar under the Grimm, sending the pillar rising from the ground to the Grimm's face, the amount of force from the pillar forces the Wyvern to look up. It tries to move but Natsu keeps him in place by freezing its claws with large amounts of ice. Natsu then climbs onto the Wyvern and takes a knee on its head as he ignites his hand into a dark orange flame and starts to pound on its head over and over again. Repeatedly crushing his fist onto its white skull in an attempt to crack its heavy armor.

The Wyvern screeches in pain from the burning punches of the mortal and tries to break free from the mortal's trap. It feels its claws starting to break from the ice and puts everything into its claws to free itself. Natsu sees this and makes a counter attack by raising his hand into the air, the sky darkens as Natsu ignites his hand into a mass of golden lighting, on top of that lighting from the sky shoots down and hits Natsu's hand. After that Natsu slams his hand on top of the Wyvern's head once again, sending a rush of paralyzing electricity through the soulless being. Natsu watches as a bright golden light covers the Wyvern as it screams in pain.

Natsu then feels the surge of lighting begin to die down, so he stops to save his power for his finial attack. He then jumps off the head of the Grimm creature and rolls away from it. Natsu quickly turns back to the Grimm a few yards away from it and finds the Wyvern twitching in pain with lighting sparks dancing around its body.

"Time to finish this!" Natsu calls and stomps his feet onto the ground to get a good grip on the ground as he breathes in deeply and covers his mouth with his hands. He has a special move that when he channels his aura energy to his mouth, he can create an attack that resembles his favorite scaly creature. He has only tested this on a few innocent targets but he knows it will pack the punch to this wyvern.

 _'Take this!'_ He yells as blows out of his mouth, unleashing a beam of orange fire toward the twitching Grimm. Natsu feels his power drain from him as the powerful roar shoots out of his mouth. Natsu hears one finial screech from the Wyvern as it feels the pain of his roar. A large cloud of smoke covers the Grimm after the attack, leaving a tired Natsu waiting for the Grimm to reveal itself after the cloud clears out.

The mortal breathes heavily and sits down to recover, "Heh...whew...that took lot out of me..." He mumbles to himself and waits for the cloud to clear out while taking slow deep breathes to clam himself down.

"A goods day's-" Natsu stops mid-sentence as he hears something growl in the smoke.

Before Natsu can get back to his feet, the Grimm Wyvern lunges out of the cloud with its right claw aimed right for Natsu. Natsu's eyes widen as the Grimm grabs him and pins him to the ground with such a force that Natsu's ribs start to crack, making the mortal cry in pain while trying to break free from its grip.

 _'No...I can't move,'_ Natsu thinks as he struggles to get out of the Wyvern's grip.

The Grimm roars in Natsu's face as it begins to grow spikes from its rib cage. Natsu then watches as the Wyvern yanks the spikes out of its chest and stabs Natsu's shoulder and his stomach. The mortal screams from the stinging pain coming from his new wounds.

The Wyvern watches Natsu suffer and decides that it is time for Natsu to die, so it slowly opens it mouth to tease the mortal of his final hour. The mortal breathes quickly as the Wyvern shows its white fangs to him.

 _'Move it, I'm are not dying today!'_ Dragneel tries to motivate himself but he can't move.

As the Grimm fully opens its mouth, a voice echoes in its head, 'Return, the maidens have been dealt with, return home now,' It hears and stands down.

Natsu watches as the Wyvern slowly lets go of him and turns around then flies away, _'W-what...no...come back..'_ He mumbles.

The mortal feels a very strong emotion as the Grimm creature flies away from him, anger, rage for having humanity's worse enemy come to his home and fight him on his own territory then leave him beaten and pinned to the ground like some beaten child. Natsu doesn't like this treatment, and so he lets his emotions control his body. Let his rage take control of his mind.

"COME BACK HERE! You wanted a fight...then come at me! I'm not done yet, FIGHT ME!" Natsu yells as he slowly climbs the spikes pierced through him, making blood slowly drip down the spikes.

Due to Natsu's fatigue, Natsu slowly begins to close his eyes and the last thing he sees is a little black orb in the distance before he collapses to the ground.

...

..

.

 **Salem's realm**

Back with the four maidens, all four of them are covered in dust, dirt, and their clothes are tattered all to rags. The four maidens are on their knees, trying to gather the strength to beat Salem but they're at a disadvantage for fighting in Salem's realm. All while Salem is unscathed and unharmed from any of their attacks, the maiden's time in isolation have made them weak from the large amounts of time not training to their fullest abilities.

"How pitiful, you four have grown weak, grown weak because of that man...because of Natsu," Salem assumes and waves her hand, making another wave of the creatures of darkness to stand down.

Winter glares at her and slowly rises to her feet but fall back down again, "No, Natsu has nothing do with it..." She corrects and winces at her pain all over her body.

"Winter?" Summer mumbles, she's worried for her friends and Natsu, all she can think of is the worse case scenario, _'Is this the end?'_

Salem chuckles, "Oh really? How so?"

Winter looks to her and gets on her knee, "Natsu is a man you can never have, he's strong, caring, loyal, and everything you can't be. Natsu is a man that changed our lives for the better, and if you think that he is the reason of our failure...we will gladly correct you," She explains as she stumbles to her feet and raises her hands in front of her to return to her combat stance.

"That's right, Natsu is waiting for us back home, and I don't like to keep people waiting," Summer agrees and joins her winter friend.

Salem raises an eyebrow to this new surge of power coming from the two maidens alone, it came from out of nowhere, just a second ago they were moments away from death, but now she can sense that they are fully energized for combat like the few hours of fighting have been nothing to them.

"Yeah, this was just a warm up, now this is the real fight," Spring interrupts as she and Fall get to their feet and ready themselves for combat.

"For Natsu..." Fall mumbles and rests her hand on Summer's shoulder.

The four maidens look at each other and nod, their man just told them three special words and they just can't lose this fight, so the four maidens stand together, as one, to fight against their worst enemy Salem.

"For NATSU!" The four cheer and a surge of power fuels the maidens as a golden light creates an aura around them, making the hoard of Ursai behind them slightly step back in fear of this new power.

Salem grits her teeth of the maidens' stubbornness to die, "It is already too late, nothing can change the past."

"What are you talking about?" Fall orders.

"You are too late to save him, he has already been taken cared of," Salem explains as a small little shadow orb beside her projects a photo of their home, or what used to be their home. The photo shows their two story house nothing but rubble and dark flames burn around the house with a large smoke climbing to the skies above. While their home burns, a body lays in front of house, a body of a pink haired man. The man is pinned to the ground by two bone-like spikes and a pool of blood lies under him.

The maiden's eyes widen of this sight, their were just there, and now it is in ruins. Fall is the first to snap from this photo, her home and her lover have been taken away from her in one swift swoop, the only man that loved her and her friends for what they were, and Salem took that away from her.

Tears form in Fall's eyes and she wants revenge, a feeling she never felt before, such a negative emotion filled with such raw power. It fills her with power that Fall charges Salem in blinding speeds and punches Salem right in the cheek, forcing the pale woman to take a step back from the force. Salem feels a burning sensation on her cheek, she slowly touches her cheek and feels her finger tips burn when she touches her cheek. She slowly turns to Fall to see her glaring at her with her hand ignited with a golden flame and her eyes glowing with golden yellow lights.

Salem doesn't say a words as she flicks her hands at her, making the shadows around her grab onto Fall and hold her in place.

"FALL!" Winter calls but before she or the other maidens run to her, Salem puts up a protective wall between the two to keep them from interrupting her.

Fall tries to break free but the shadows don't budge, she tries to burn the shadows away but they don't even flinch of the heat of the flames.

Salem grabs Falls face and forces her to look at her, "I didn't want to use this now...but you give me no other choice."

Fall's eyes widen as Salem's free hand glows a crimson red, "W-what are you doing?" She mumbles as Salem grabs her face with her glowing red hand.

"You brought this on yourself," Salem mumbles as she keeps the maiden in place.

The maiden then feels something burn into her skin and suck all the energy out of her, she screams in agony of the indescribable pain coming from Salem's hand. The remaining three maidens call for her as they try to break through the barrier but she doesn't hear them, she's focused on the pain on her face.

Her screaming stops abruptly when a symbol on Salem's hand starts to glow an orange color. The pale woman lets go of the maiden and shakes her hand then examines the strange symbol on her hand, and she smiles.

"I must thank you Fall, this will do nicely for my collection," Salem mumbles as several shadows starts to climb up the four maidens.

"Fall, what did she do to you!?" Spring asks as she tries to get the shadows off her but they continue on till they consume her and all of the maidens fully.

"Goodbye for now maidens, we had our fun," Salem whispers as the four maidens disappear and return back to their home.

...

..

.

 **Remnant**

"Why did I save him, he should of died if he couldn't defend himself from the creatures of darkness," A woman, Natsu's age, mumbles to herself as she tends to a fire. The strangely broken moon is in the clear night sky, the woman is sitting on a log with a fire in front of her with an unconscious pinky lying across from her on a sleeping bag with his wounds patched up nicely.

The woman in dressed in red armor, her midnight black hair is extremely messy, so messy that even a cow lick sticking on the top of her head.

A very grim helmet is next to her on the log that resembles the face of a creature of darkness, the helmet is next to a strange looking katana, but the scabbard on her katana is bigger than the sword itself. The woman is very pale, but not as Salem, a natural pale that isn't the color of corpses. The woman has enchanting red eyes but her serious expression gives her the _sexy-but-deadly l_ ook

"Maybe I should just leave him in the morning," She plans but looks at the sleeping bed the man is sleeping on. She just imagines pulling the bed from under him then leaving, there is no need to show this man any kindness for he is a stranger that she will probably never see again.

Oddly even with this thoughts of leaving the man, something at the back of her head is telling her to stay with him, a thought she rarely thinks of, but she suppress these thoughts and sticks to her plan of leaving him. Sadly her plans are ruined when the man across from her groans to life.

Natsu moans in pain as he slowly gets up and holds his wounded shoulder, "W...where am I?" He mumbles, looking down to find that he's shirtless and his jacket is handing off the log next to him.

"You shouldn't be up, go back to sleep and heal you wounds so I can leave you here," The woman interrupts bluntly.

Natsu slightly jumps of this blunt interruption and turns to the voice and looks at the woman, "Hello, who are you?"

"I am the one that patched your wounds and cared for you, I should of let you die but I didn't, you are lucky that I am feeling generous today," She doesn't answer him as she cooks a fish on the fire in front of her.

Natsu looks to his patched wounds then back to the woman, "Thank you for saving me then, my name is Natsu Dragneel, what is your name?" Natsu greets.

"Are you hungry? If not then we have nothing to talk about," The woman ignores his question and looks at the salmon cooking in the pot over the fire.

"I-uh-yes, I'm hungry I can use some food right now, thank you," Natsu thanks the woman for her, kindness, and sits upright on the sleeping bag.

The woman mumbles something to herself as she picks up a plate sitting next to her on the log and sets one of the salmon pieces with some tongs.

"Here," She orders and gives the steamy salmon to Natsu.

"Thank you," Natsu nods his head and immediately takes a bite out of the salmon piece even though it came straight out of the hot pot over the camp fire.

The woman's eyes widen from Natsu's eagerness to eat the salmon, "Wait don't eat that now!" She warns but calms down as Natsu looks at her with questionable eyes, completely unaffected from the hot salmon.

"Is something wrong?" Natsu asks with steam coming out of his mouth from the hot salmon.

The woman sighs and waves her hands, "No it's fine, don't think about it," She assures and takes the remaining salmon in the pot and waits for the salmon to cool down for a few moments.

Natsu notices this and puts down his plate, "Do you want me to cool that down for you?" He offers.

"Excuse me?" The woman mumbles as Natsu takes her plate and puts his hand above the plate. The woman watches as Natsu creates a light blue orb of wind in his hand and slowly blows the wind on the salmon, cooling down the salmon enough that it's still hot but cold enough to eat.

The woman examines Natsu as he cools down her plate, _'Interesting, but he is still weak from those wounds, this doesn't change my plan,'_ She still has an internal struggle of whether she should leave Natsu or not.

"Here you go," Natsu hands the salmon back to the woman, making her nod her thanks then begin to eat the salmon.

The woman eats the salmon to find it cooled down like Natsu offered, "How long was I out?" Natsu asks as he puts down a finished plate of salmon with a satisfied smile on his face.

"5 hours," She answers plainly then takes a bite out of the salmon.

"What happened my home, were there others in the house?" He asks.

"No, your home was destroyed when I found you and no one was with you. You were alone, it seems you were too weak to have your family safe you. They just left you for dead," She bluntly explains.

Natsu feels a blow to his heart to think that his maidens would leave him, thinking that he is too weak to keep of with them, her explanation kinda makes sense, none of the maidens didn't come out of the house to help him, or was with him after he knocked out. They must have a good reason for their action or, something bad happened to them. This makes Natsu worried for his maidens, but this does give him a purpose, a purpose to find his maidens again.

"If that's the case then I have to find my family again," Natsu explains.

This catches the woman's attention, normally people would just disagree with her and go into denial but Natsu is agreeing with her.

"What?" She mumbles.

"I'll grow stronger, 10 times-no 100 times stronger than now and I'll show them that I'm worthy of being with them again," Natsu plans.

The woman feels a little respect for Natsu, he reminds her of herself for his dedication to his family if though they _'left'_ him. She likes that trait in a person, loyalty, someone that will stand by there family till the bitter end even if they left them.

"Raven," She announces.

"Hmm?" He tilts his head and looks around for the bird.

"My name, call me Raven," She gives in and introduces herself to Natsu.

This makes Natsu smile and nod his head, "Nice to meet you Raven, Raven...I like that name, Raven, Raven Raven Raven," Natsu calls her name over and over again, making the woman a little annoyed of his cute antics.

"I heard you that first time..." She grumbles as she finishes her plate of salmon.

Raven wipes her mouth and gets up, making Natsu tilt his head, "I'm going to bathe myself, stay here."

"I'll go with you," Natsu assures and gets up but Raven only sighs.

"I said stay here, one must stay to protect the camp while the other bathes," She explains.

Natsu just shacks his head and pats off his pants, "It'll be fine, we'll only be gone for a few minutes and we'll be back before anyone or anything can take out stuff," He explains as he walks toward the sounds of a waterfall nearby.

Raven's eyes widen as he leaves and she runs after him, "Wait, we can't just leave our stuff here!" She scolds but Natsu only waves his hands.

"It's fine look," He explains and points back to camp.

"It's a camp where anyone can-" Raven stops mid-sentence and turns around to find a dome around their camp and a little chimney above the dome that lets the fire burn without smoking out their camp.

Raven raises an eyebrow of the odd shelter around the camp, "See it's fine Raven, let's go," He assures and makes his way toward the sounds of the waterfall.

The woman looks at Natsu then back at the camp, _'Who are you Natsu?'_ She thinks and follows Natsu to the waterfall, how he knows where this waterfall is located is beyond her.

...

..

.

Raven and Natsu don't take long to reach the waterfall is a sight to behold, the moonlight shining on a waterfall in the middle of a small body of water. There is even an opening behind the waterfall for a little hide-di-hole spot.

Natsu is the first to undress himself, he takes off his shoes, socks, pants, boxers, and his bandages to reveal that his wounds have already healed, showing no scars as if Natsu never got in a fight before. Raven unknowingly watches Natsu undress himself, taking in all his manly physical characteristics, his rock hard abs, and generally his muscles. Raven may be a cold-hearted Grimm killing hunter, but she still is a woman. She has her likes and dislikes in a man, but Natsu is taking all the marks under likes so far. He's most importantly loyal from his words earlier, strong due to his ripped muscles, and good looking for obviously reasons. Some, very rare, lustful thoughts fill Raven's mind to just take Natsu in the waterfall and make him hers. Even though Raven just met the man, he's pretty good in her book so far, and having a little fun with him on the side wouldn't hurt anyone.

 _'Such a strong individual, strong arms, defined muscles, he most likely has a large-wait what am I talking about?!'_ Raven forms a small blush on her pale cheeks as turns away from Natsu.

Natsu steps into the water and moans loudly from the cold water of the little pond, this makes Raven rubs her legs together as she feels a little hot from his moans, and the dirty thoughts in her head isn't helping the situation at all.

"This is amazing, Raven are you coming in?" Natsu asks.

Raven slightly jumps and plays it cool, "Of course," She mumbles and begins to undress herself.

She takes off her armor and clothes then neatly sets the clothes next to Natsu clothes by the pond. She is completely naked and doesn't even bother covering up her G-cup breasts or her maidenhood from Natsu, she's proud of her womanly assets and rather wants Natsu to look at her to have him ogle such a beautiful woman. Raven dips her toe into the water then immediately take it out from the pure coldness of the water.

Natsu turns around and looks at Raven, "It's not that cold Raven, come on get in here," He teases and smiles at her.

Raven is kinda of surprise to see Natsu completely unaffected by her weapons of pleasure but shakes her head, "You are out of your mind, this water is extremely cold," She scolds and has second thoughts about taking a bath tonight.

Natsu's smile brightens and he helps her situation by rising his own body temperature to heat up the water. Raven watches with curious eyes as the water begins to steam, suggesting that the water is hot.

She slowly dips her toe into the water again and moans approvingly of the warmth of the pond. She then slowly steps into the water and feels the warm water tingle her both with pleasure. To her surprise, Natsu pulls her into a hug to heat her up even more.

"Are you still cold?" He whispers.

Raven gets a little lustful and smirks, "I'm not sure, give me a moment," She teases and lets her emotions take over and she presses her body closes to his.

Natsu likes this feeling of having her soft body against his and he moans approvingly, "Take as long as you need."

Raven chuckles of his cute expression and wraps her arms around his neck, _'I like this one, maybe I won't leave him tomorrow,'_ She thinks and moans as Natsu roams his hands down her body.

...

..

.

Maybe she'll leave him the day after tomorrow.

* * *

 **One For My** **Valentines**

A chibi Natsu is in a kitchen putting some cupcakes he made for his special valentines. He has two cup cakes with the same design and there are 14 cupcakes in all. He as one for Spring, Fall, Winter, and Summer with their own symbols on their cupcakes. The remaining three cupcakes are very unique in their own ways. One type of the cupcake is a chocolate cupcake with red frosting and little symbols on the cupcake that have a feather around two cogs. Another cupcake is vanilla flavored and this one is covered in ice blue frosting and the symbol on these cupcakes are snowflakes. The last cupcake is also vanilla flavored, it is covered in a dark purple frosting with its symbol of a tiara.

Natsu smiles at his creations and sets the last 6 cupcakes aside then puts the cupcakes into little boxes styled like the symbols on the cupcakes. He then puts the three boxes into a larger box filled with three round plushes with cute little lines for eyes. He then sets the box on the kitchen table then picks up the plate of cupcakes and takes the plate of cupcakes to the living room.

...

..

.

Natsu walks into the living room to find his four maidens hugging the same type of plushies from the one Natsu put on the box back in the kitchen.

Spring is holding a light green plushie, Fall is hugging a orange plushie, Winter is snuggling to a ice blue plushie, and Summer is poking her dark purple plushie.

"Aww, Natsu you didn't have to," Spring blushes and watches Natsu hand out their cupcakes.

"I don't worry about it, enjoy it everyone," Natsu assures and hugs his maidens as he gives them their cupcakes.

"These are so cute where did you get them?" Winter asks as she rolls in place with her plushie in her arms.

"I got them at this store, they're called Dangos," Natsu recalls of the name of the round plushies.

"Well thank you Natsu for such a cute gift, happy Valentines Natsu," Fall explains and the four maidens give Natsu their own Valentines cards with their own sweets to give him.

Spring's card says, "You like sleeping? Me too, we should do it together! (^w^)" Her gift to Natsu is a plate of her special extra chocolate cookies.

Winter's card says, "I'm not a photographer, but I picture us together ('w')" Her gift to Natsu is vanilla, chocolate, and mint ice cream all in one bowl.

Fall's card says, "It must be Autumn because I'm FALLING for you, (~w~)" Her gift to Natsu is a pumpkin pie.

Summer's card says, "Roses are red, Violets are blue, I just want you to know, that I love you! 3" Her gift to Natsu is a large cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows and another note for him, "Here is some hot chocolate, because it reminds me of you, if am the marshmallows then I'm melting for you!"

Natsu smiles brightly at these cards and kisses his maidens one by one to show them that he is the luckiest guy around.

...

..

.

So much for one for his valentines.

* * *

 **What up? Here's another chapter and another promised I didn't complete. This was suppose to be an update to TPHH but you got this instead, but I hope it's good. Just for future reference, I will NEVER upload a chapter anything under 6,000 words, that's too small of a chapter for me and I know that won't entertain the people if that won't entertain me.**

 **Ptss, Hey reader, if you got this far, I have a little game for you just to mess with the ones that don't read this part of the story. Just anywhere in a review, just say 'backpack' in the anywhere in the review and we'll see if anyone catches on to our game hehe, the code will change every chapter so look for clues for the next code, I'll make it real easy for you to spot at the beginning of each chapter.**

 **The reason of my inactivity is for school reasons, such as a large project right after I got back from break and such, you know the usual stuff, but I'm back to give you readers a chapter every week or two (Again hopefully one week is preferred) If you're reading this in the future then this doesn't apply to you because you didn't wait a mouth for an update, good times.**

 **A lot of love this first chapter, I mean A LOT of love to this story. Everyday I have people stopping by and it's awesome!**

 **Why does Natsu bed Raven first, so he get bragging rights on Tai...**

 **If you like this chapter then good for you**

 **Till Next Time**


	3. Lesser Beings

**"Dead I am the rat," Speaking**

 _ **"Feast upon the cat," Communications**_

 _ **'Tender is the fur, dying as you purr,' Thinking**_

* * *

 **Natsu's Journey**

* * *

Natsu stares into Raven's red eyes and finds himself lost in them, just like Salem's eyes he find them very attractive, they ooze with such power the more he stares into them. If he had to name one thing in which he finds attractive in a woman, it's their strength. A strong woman is the one for him, to ability to stand their own against their enemies is something Natsu can respect, and respect leads to loyalty, then loyalty leads to love.

He only met this woman named Raven but he's starting like her company, she gives off a deadly aura as if she expects something to attack her at any moment, but right now her eyes show lust. As they embrace each other in the water, Raven moans softly of Natsu's hands rubbing against her skin, exploring her body with a gentle touch.

Raven isn't the one to stand idle in anything, so she takes the offensive with a kiss just for Natsu. Her tongue invades his mouth mercilessly, savoring his taste while he gropes her. She moans in approval of his strong hands playing with her bust, she knew she is a top heavy woman but this is one of the reasons why she doesn't mind it. So a man can remind her that she's a woman by playing with her body.

 _'So soft and big, ah this is the best,_ ' He thinks as he gropes her, the more and more Natsu becomes acquainted with the female body sexually, the higher up the list he favors sex over everything, maybe even fighting by it's to soon to say.

 _'Only this once he can defile me, he must prove himself worthy next time,'_ Raven tries to keep her serious self intact but she quickly loses interest in her ways and lets Natsu do what he wants to her.

They break the kiss with empty lungs and they take a moment to regain their breaths, "I like you," Natsu admits with a cheeky smile.

Such an innocent yet simple thing actually makes Raven crack a smile, but only a soft smile. She can't show affection just yet, she has strange rules for herself once it comes to love.

Natsu doesn't mind Raven's lack of response, as long as she knows that is alright with him. Besides he knows that she isn't exactly the average woman, Raven may be a little weird but weird is good for Natsu, even if weird is _'Only the strong will survive and only the best can bed me'_ type of weird. He learned from his maidens that all women are different and that they all need love. In this case, he wants to give his love to Raven.

After a moment of silence, Raven turns her back to Natsu and presses her heart-shaped booty against his crotch,

"Before we continue, let us do what we came here to do, care to wash me?" She teases as she grabs his hands and runs them down her sides.

"Anything for you," He whispers in her ear then turns around and grabs a bar of soap from a small bag next to Raven's clothes. He rubs his hands against the soap and watches as his hands from white soap bubbles all over his hands. He turns back to Raven to find that she is washing her hair with water. She looks behind her and smiles softly of the sight of Natsu with soap in his hands.

She then presses her back on his chest again seductively with her hands keeping her wet hair up, "Such a gentleman," She whispers and caresses his cheek with her left hand.

Natsu only smiles as he rubs his hands on her fleshly love pillows and covers them with soap, good thing the water line was to their stomach, any higher then he couldn't clean her. Raven moans as she feels her his warm hands slip and slide all over her bust.

 _'Firm yet gentle, how is he so good?'_ She thinks and holds his hands while he scrubs her clean.

...

After an hour of cleaning, the two are squeaky clean with Natsu sitting on the edge of the 'hot-springs' and Raven staring at the beast between Natsu's legs still in the water.

"Is someone excited?" She teases and positions herself in front of his harden member with a lustful grin on her lips.

"Maybe," Natsu jokes as he feels his harden staff twitch as Raven squishes her jiggly breasts around his hotrod. He makes a hitched moan of the soft lobes of flesh squeezing his meat tightly in a soft prison.

Raven hums in delight of his hard staff warming up her bust, "I'm at fault, maybe this will release some tension," She whispers and strokes off his meat with her breasts.

Such a lewd sound their bodies make when she plays with his staff, she smiles from Natsu's blissful expression on his face, loving each second of this service.

"~Ah~ R-Raven, you're so good," He praises, he looks down and feels his heart beat faster just by watching Raven please him with her soft hands firmly squishing her naughty pillows up and down his meat.

Raven doesn't say a word as she locks Natsu in a trance with her eyes, making him take in every detail of this moment as she opens her mouth and latches on to his hot tip.

"Oh-Raven yes," Natsu breaks and moans loudly, giving in to Raven's 'love'.

She takes her sweet time with her new play-thing by licking his tip all over the place with her slippery tongue coating his head with her saliva then sucking on his head from time to time, trying to squeeze something out of him. Only minutes pass and Natsu is mentally in heaven right now, her breasts jacking off his meat and her mouth being used for such a shameful act makes him want Raven more and more.

He feels something ooze out of his tip but feels Raven suck it right up and shallow it, just like Fall did. It's like he's some kind of dessert for women, but it makes sense for he feasts on women's honey in the same fashion.

Raven moans of this interesting taste she never tasted before, but she wants more, so she forces as much of his meat into her mouth before her breasts stop after reaching their brink of squishiness. She latches on to him like a suction cup while giving his staff a nice layer of her saliva as she sucks 7 inches down and 7 inches up.

Natsu breathing grows heavy and his moans grow higher as he watches Raven bob her head up and down his rock hard rod.

 _'Moan for me Natsu, you're mine now,'_ Raven declares and thinks of other ways to tame this dragon. A light bulb lights in her head to increase his experience by rubbing her breasts against the rest of his member, firmly smacking and squeezing her breasts against him she hopes this will drive him over the edge.

Dragneel gives off the right sounds the harder she sucks and the harder she squeezes him, more and more of his pre-cum rewards her for her efforts, which she drinks without hesitation.

"~Raven~ Ooo Raven," Natsu moans only her name, it's the only thing he can think of besides thinking of the approaching orgasm.

Music to Raven's ears his calls are all the more reason to play with him more, _'This is more enjoyable than I expected,'_ She notes as she deep-throats him, the average woman would gag of his 4 inch girth but Raven is a weird one and takes it effortlessly all while keeping eye contact with Natsu.

"R-Raven I'm going to...~oh~ yes," He warns but only his moans get to her ears.

To her surprise his meat gets hotter and bigger in her mouth, making her close her eyes to adjust but she is too late to realize what she just did,

"RAVEN!" He calls and unleashes a powerful orgasm with an abnormal about of fresh hot of his milk filling up her mouth.

His smell intoxicates her senses as she holds his meat tightly in her mouth with her mouth. His cum sends shivers down her spine of how unique he taste. As she feels his orgasm die down with a final twitch, she slowly sucks up any remaining cum on his staff to savor every last drop.

With a pop she releases his hotrod just to have it twitch in response, still rock hard and ready for more. She gives off a sigh of satisfaction and looks up to Natsu, who is breathing hard from his orgasm.

"...That...was fun," He jokes with a cheeky smile.

He watches Raven return with her own smile, an actually genuine smile, not just some grin but a smile, it makes his heart flutter as his red-eyed huntress sits on his lab with his member squished between her and him. Natsu kisses her left arm as she wraps them around his neck.

"Do you wish to claim me Natsu?" Raven whispers, rubbing her wet snatch against his base.

 _'No Raven, he isn't worthy yet!'_ She argues with herself.

"~Y-ah-Yes~, I want you Raven," He confesses and pecks her on the lips.

 _'You know nothing about him,'_ Raven counters.

"Will you take responsibility?" She asks.

 _'Exactly! Only a strong man can bed us, we don't even know his power yet! Think about what you're about to do Raven,'_ Her other half warns.

"Of course, I'll be at your side when you want me, but if you hate me then just say the word," He declares and hugs her tightly cuddling his head on her neck.

 _'I feel it, he is the one, I need no test now, but later. If he should succeed then will you be satisfied?'_

Raven feels her heart flutter and waits for her other self to give in,

 _'Fine Raven, we shall bed this man, but only this time! We better test this man at a later but soon date!'_ Her other half gives in just as she predicted and she is filled with joy, a rare feeling she forgot to feel till Natsu came along.

Natsu kisses her neck, breaking her argument with herself, so then lifts herself up and aims his harden rod just below her tight maidenhood,

"Wait Raven don't rush yourself, take it-" Natsu warns but Raven slowly pushes his rod inside her, his massive size slowly spreads her wide all around to match his hot staff. The two moan as Raven slowly slides down his meat stick, for her first time she is doing well, not as painful as she expected, she's handled worse through her adventures.

A soft slap ends Raven's slow descend down with Natsu holding her tight of such a tightness over him, he knows that female mortals kinda of bleed their first time and this makes him worry for Raven, he looks up to find Raven only smiling at him.

"I am fine Natsu if you were worried, this is nothing to me," She assures and cups his cheeks and kisses him passionately, finally letting her love take over after this whole time with this kiss.

This kiss makes Natsu's heart skip a beat, not only from the passion of her kiss but also the rocking of her hips. She goes up 1 inch and 1 inch down while rocking her hips in circle around his meat. It drives Natsu nuts and he doesn't last a few minute of it, so he grabs her booty tightly and lifts he up all 12 inches then slams her back down to his lap. Raven breaks the kiss and gasps in pleasure of his thick rod spreading her apart.

She bites her lip of the pain and pleasure then traps Natsu between her love jugs as their sexes slam against each other, making lewd sounds as they slap against each other. She loves it when he drops her down, she lets out a powerful moan each time.

"~N-ah-Natsu~Mmm~" She moans, bouncing up and down his love staff, her moans echo around the little water fall and the night sky as Natsu clamps down on her nipples with his mouth, getting a taste of her body like she did to him. This makes Raven quiver in delight of being ravaged by him.

 _'What if I use my teeth?'_ He thinks and slightly nipples on her nipples at the same time.

"~Oh yes~" Raven arches her back and shuts her eyes closes, the pounding of her snatch and her nipples being ravaged breaks her. The only thing her mind is the sounds of her booty slapping against his thighs. Harder and harder she feels her cheeks ripple of his roughness, locked in his arms she couldn't feel anything but a woman. The tables have turned on Raven and she is now Natsu's play thing with her calling his name.

 **Slap**

 **Slap**

 **Slap**

It didn't take long before they both felt the end approach, Natsu lets go of her swollen nipples and looks at Raven's beautiful red eyes. She only kisses him without a second thought and helps him pound her by raising and slamming her snatch around his meat. She holds his cheeks as they fight with their tongues, mouths their battlefield.

They don't finish the kiss as they feel their orgasms fire away with Natsu starting it with a final slam to his base. Going *****deep he feels her pink tight walls spray his rod with her honey while they tighten around him.

 _'Raven!'_ He thinks as they continue to kiss while he twitches down there and pumps more cum out of him.

 _'So...hot...'_ She thinks as her womb is covered with his milk, she trembles of her orgasm, maybe the best thing she has ever felt in her life. She never played with herself before but heard it was amazing. Now she's slightly regretting it now if this is what if feels like to have an orgasm.

Natsu feels a shiver down his spine over how powerful his orgasm is while they break the kiss, completely exhausted, "Ra-Raven, I love you," He confesses and buries his head in her cleavage, holding her as tight as he can. His lust might be just talking but it could be actually legit love, due to Spring's influence on him to love all women, he could be in love with Raven.

Raven on the other hand is still trembling and her vision is starting to fade but she hears him clear as the night sky. She feels her eyes droop but she plays with his hair then kisses his cheek. She decides to give him her answer another time when he proves his love to her just as she promised herself.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

Natsu and Raven returned to camped after their night fun then slept the night away. Today they took down their camp to move on to the next place. Natsu doesn't know where this next place is but Raven said he can stay with her if he can pull is own weight.

Dragneel was pleased with this and hugged Raven much to her displeasure of such open affection, she still is riding on that rule of hers to have Natsu prove himself worthy before she can return her 'love'. What happened last night was just 'lust' in her words, denying any thoughts of her in love with Natsu.

Now Natsu stands with Raven on a trail to somewhere, she on the other hand is staring off into the horizon.

"So where are we going?" Natsu asks.

"We're going somewhere where I can learn your combat potential at first hand," She vaguely explains still looking toward the horizon where the sun rises over the mountains in the distance.

"Fight? Alright I can use a warm up, show you these moves the maidens taught me!" Natsu cheers and punches the air in front of him with a three hit combo.

"Maidens?" Raven asks as she walks down the trail unexpectedly.

"Hey wait up, yeah the maidens, they taught me everything I know about life and fighting," He explains Natsu catches up with her and walks by her side.

 _'Where have I heard that before?'_ She thinks but nothing comes to mind, she ignores the thought and presses on, she wants to learn Natsu's power instead of learning about his family that left him.

"So Raven, what's the difference between an Alpha Grimm and a Regular Grimm?" Natsu asks.

Raven slightly jumps as she looks to him, "Pardon say again?"

"You know an Alpha and a Grimm, what's the difference? Which would be better for me to beat up?" Natsu asks with a cute look on his face.

Raven raises an eyebrow, "Obviously the Alpha you should defeat, Alphas are the strongest amongst the Grimm forces, if you even scratch one I'll be impressed," She 'jokes' and crosses her arms.

"Okay, then you leave the Ursa to be, you'll take care of the Beowolves," Natsu plans as he readies himself for combat.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Raven stops and turns to him with confused eyes.

"The Grimm, they're coming," He explains casually.

Her eyes widen as she grabs the hilt of her weapon trapped in a strange looking sheath.

"Where?!" She orders, she's rather tense once it comes to Grimm, if she didn't sense them till now then they must be powerful like Natsu said.

"Right in front-" Natsu tries to explain but the hoard of Grimm has already arrived running down toward them from the horizon. With an Alpha Ursa, an armored bear with spikes poking out if it's back with thicker armor than the average Ursa. Behind the Ursa is a pack of Beowulves ready for action and hungry for Human flesh.

Raven is shocked to have Natsu's words come to life, "How did you know they were coming?" She asks as she draws her blade, showing a red blade.

"I sensed them, they're louder than me on a Monday," Natsu jokes as his hands glow a dark green.

 _'How?'_ She thinks trying to find to process his words. How did he hear something she didn't?

"Leave this one to me!" Natsu cheers and runs toward the hoard with a smile on his face.

"Natsu wait!" Raven calls but he doesn't hear her, so she runs after him with haste.

The leading Ursa takes this as a challenge and it roars its battle cry then sprints toward Natsu. Natsu screams his own war cry and lifts his right hand up, creating several pillars of rock rise from the ground to the Ursa's eye level. As the Ursa approaches, Natsu runs up the steps of the pillars and drops kicks the bear straight on the nose.

The Grimm creature stumbles back in pain as Natsu lands behind the pillars. Raven then runs past Natsu and jumps over the Beowulf hoard to grab their attention, _'How did he do that? Is that his semblance?'_ She thinks as she readies herself for combat.

Natsu on the other hand focuses on the Alpha and pushes his hands forward, making the pillars slides forward and crash into the bear, exploding on impact. The bear only roars in pain as the last pillar explodes in front of it, blinding it, but it uses this moment to counter.

The bear turns around and shows Natsu its spikes, it fires three spikes toward the human effortlessly. Natsu has a small flashback to the Grimm that left him for dead and destroyed his home.

Raven cuts down three of the wolves and notices Natsu's idle being, "NATSU!" She calls.

Luckily Natsu breaks from his trance as the spikes approach, Natsu's eyes squint and a grin forms on his lips,

 _'Not this time,'_ He declares and punches the air to summon a boulder to block the first spike.

The Spike and the rock shatter into pieces as the two remaining spikes zoom past it only to be caught by Natsu.

Raven sighs that she was worried for nothing then continues the fight against the wolves.

"Heads UP!" He yells and throws the spikes back, with his hands turning an Ice blue.

The spikes land on target and the bear growls as the spikes pierce its fur, damaging it. As Natsu gets into the melee range it tries to slice Natsu, only to have Natsu block effortlessly with his right arm.

Natsu's partner stabs the last wolf then widens her eyes of such raw power coming form Natsu as he blocks the Alpha, a beast several times bigger than him,

"Impossible, where is this power coming from?!" She gasps shocked beyond belief.

She never seen anyone single handedly go toe-to-toe with an Alpha before, let alone a Ursa, the beast of upper body strength with such ease. Natsu's even smiling as he fight, making her wonder if Natsu as done this before.

Raven feels her heart flutter of his display of strength, she looks around to find the destruction of dirt and rock around Natsu, making her hot inside,

 _'How strong are you?'_ She wonders.

She watches as Natsu forms an Ice spear with his left hand and stabs it into the bear 5 times in the stomach then stabs it one last time in the neck. The bear is locked in a dazed state as it feels its end approach. Natsu then kicks the bear away, making it fall to its back.

Natsu isn't finished, he then lifts his hands up, pushes the bear high into the sky with his wind powers, giving Natsu a good shot of the falling bear. He then exhales deeply and plants his feet into the ground, reading himself for his signature attack.

Raven, on the sides lines, watches as Natsu inhales all the air he can while he covers his mouth with his hands, aiming at the falling bear.

 _'Nighty Night!'_ Natsu taunts and blows out everything, feeling a surge of hot fire from his mouth.

A beam of orange fire fires from Natsu's mouth and hits directly on the Ursa, consuming it with his flames. The bear roars its last call before melting into ash before it can even hit the ground. The beam of bright fire ends and Natsu pumps his fist into the air as he watches the smoke of the bear flow with the wind.

"Take that!" He taunts with a toothy smile.

Raven stands in awe from the sight, Natsu breathing fire, completely destroying one of Humanity's toughest enemies with such power. If didn't this confirm Natsu's power she doesn't know what will. That's it, he is the one, the one she has been hoping for. A man with such power the the Grimm will fear, such power in which she herself must challenge. She must fight this man, fight him because she loves him, she truly loves him.

Natsu turns to Raven and finds her looking at him weird, he walks up to her and waves her hands in front of her eyes, "Hey Raven? Anyone home? What's up with you?" He asks.

Raven doesn't answer as she draws her blade on him, making Natsu duck in shock.

"RAVEN! What are you doing?!" He yells but notices Raven's red eyes ogle him like he's some piece of meat.

"Natsu, I challenge you to a duel!" She declares and bows to him in respect while she rubs her legs together.

"WHAT?! Now? We just fought Grimm we can't just-" Natsu warns but Raven has other plans.

"We begin now!" She starts the 'duel' and walks toward him with her blade dragging against the dirt below her.

"Raven can't we t-talk about this?" Natsu asks sheepishly.

"..." Raven takes a step closer.

"Raven think about this, more Grimm are on their way if we stay here," He tries to reason but she doesn't hear it.

"..." She takes another step closer.

"Maidens help me," Natsu mumbles as Raven raises her blade above her head.

* * *

 **Nearby**

* * *

A man walks in the forest with an irate look on his face. He looks just to be Natsu's and Raven's age. He has red eyes, black hair that is kinda slicked back but it's also messy, and white skin.

He is dressed in a gray-white tailcoat with a new red cap on. He also wears black dress pants and black loafers to give this man a fancy outfit. On his neck is necklace of a cross that is made of silver. The man's tailcoat has his cuffs folded to his elbows in a casual fold. He wears rings on his fingers and a black strip over his right wrist.

"Where did she go?" He mumbles as he looks around for someone. He looks up to a crow sitting on a branch on a tree next to him.

"Nothing? Same here, for someone wearing armor she sure is quiet,," He jokes as the crow flies away squawking.

"At this rate I'll never find her, where could she have gon-" He mumbles but hears the sounds of a conflict nearby.

"Natsu, I challenge you to a duel!" He hears.

"Raven?" He mumbles and draws his sword. A large claymore-like sword with cogs in the hilt of the blade.

He then runs toward the sound of Raven, jumping over logs and zooming past trees. The man runs into an opening in the trees to find a trail.

"Oh now I find the road, that's wonderful," He grumbles and finds Raven with her blade drawn above her with a man trying to calm her down.

"Maidens help me," The man mumbles.

"RAVEN!" The man calls, making Raven turn to him.

He notices her bright crimson eyes slightly darken, "Qrow? What do you want brother I must duel this man," She explains.

 _'Duel?'_ Qrow thinks but ignores the thought and the man who is sighing in relief.

"Raven we have to go, the crows are acting up again," Qrow uses a strange code phrase, making Raven squint her eyes.

"What for? What do they want now?" She asks.

"I don't know, they want us to met in Atlas for a meeting," He explains.

Raven looks to Natsu, who tenses up from her eyes, then to Qrow again, "Then we must head off now, I'm sorry Natsu this duel will have to wait till a later date," She hesitantly decides, she didn't want to delay the fight but she has important matter to attend to.

"Oh sure no problem, m-maybe next time," Natsu jokes and wipes his forehead.

"Is he coming with us?" Qrow asks.

"Of course he is," Raven assures and walks down the trail, passing the craters Natsu made.

"Alright!" Natsu cheers and follows Raven down the road.

Qrow raises his eyebrow of this man's chipper personality, "This is going to be fun," He mumbles sarcastically.

* * *

 **Atlas**

* * *

2 weeks later the group of three end up in Atlas's kingdom...Atlas. Raven and Qrow already went to their meeting and now the three sit at a table waiting for a airship going to Vale.

"You're off to Vale?" Natsu asks sitting opposite to Raven with Qrow leaning against the railing with his arms crossed. He and Natsu actually got along well during those two weeks, they set up a little rivalry with each other but Raven would stop their fights. Recently Qrow have been drinking, so has Natsu thanks to Qrow, now the two are basically drinking buddies.

"Yes, Qrow and I are leaving to Vale today, are you sure you want to stay?" Raven sadly informs, she doesn't want to leave Natsu in Atlas but he seems determined to stay in Atlas.

"Yeah, I have a feeling I'll find my family here, they always liked isolation and this is the best place to look for them. I'll look around here for a bit then come down to Vale again to visit," Natsu assures.

They watch as a large passenger ship lands at the end of the docks, "I guess this is it, catch you later Natsu," Qrow says his goodbyes and walks toward the ship while Natsu and Raven get up on their feet.

Raven looks at the ship then back at Natsu, "Then this is goodbye my love," She whispers and hugs Natsu tightly. Natsu returns the hug with this strong arms,

"We'll meet again Raven, I'm sure of it," He whispers as they break the hug.

"Of course my love, I'll wait for you," She assures and kisses him dead on the lips.

The two share a romantic kiss then Raven hesitantly lets go of him and goes after Qrow with a heavy heart, she wanted to tell Natsu how she truly felt officially but life always got in her way. Natsu watches his mate walk away also with a heavy heart, "I LOVE YOU!" Natsu calls, making Raven turn back to him and smiles before she steps into the ship.

Onlookers feel the ultimate power of feels from watching the sight of the separating lovers,

"No...she's leaving,"

"But he's so hot though,"

"I want that,"

"Hello darkness my old friend ahah WHY!?"

"NO DON'T LEAVE!"

"BABY COME BACK!"

Natsu wonders why people are throwing roses toward him and patting him on the back with tears in their eyes, but he keeps his eyes on the ship as he flies away toward Vale. As it leaves from his sight, Natsu turns around and walks way to start his hunt for his maidens.

"I'm coming girls, I'm coming for ya," He whispers and huffs alone in the winter wonderland.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vale**

* * *

Our Four maidens are all lying down in front of a burned down house with scorch marks everywhere. One by one they come to their senses and they slowly get to their feet.

"W-where are we?" Spring mumbles as she holds her aching head.

"Is everyone alright?" Winter asks and watches Summer and Fall stand up but Fall drops to her knee.

"Fall?!" Summer cries and checks for any wounds on her.

"I...I'm fine, I'm okay," She assures and tries to get up again but almost falls again.

"I got you Fall, what did Salem do to you, when we see her again we'll take her down right ladies?" Summer comforts and keeps Fall on her feet.

"Yeah that's right, Salem's going down!" Spring assures but her smile turns upside down as she steps on a piece of scorched wood.

Spring turns around to see her home, destroyed, burned to ashes. She then remembers what Salem did while they were fighting in her realm. The three maidens turn to her and feel their hearts drop of their home destroyed.

"Natsu?! Natsu where are you!" Spring calls, looking for that salmon haired stud in the wreckage but only finds ash as she stumbles around the burned house.

"What happen here? What did Salem do to Natsu!" Winter mumbles and clenches her fists, Salem will pay for her crimes dearly, she'll count on it.

"N-Natsu?" Fall whimpers and finds a photo of them and Natsu she had framed on her bedside table. The same picture she saw after Natsu confessed to her. Before the picture was clean and simple, but now it's burned and it only shows Natsu smiling.

Tears form in her eyes from all the pain of losing the man she loved all in one day. She wants to get up but she feels so weak, Summer rubs her back soothingly and tries to think of something to get everyone in control.

"Come on Fall, we'll find Natsu, he'll still alive I just know it," Summer assures as Spring continues to call for Natsu and Winter looking for any evidence of Natsu's survival.

Then out of nowhere Fall feels something rip inside her, like her soul is being torn in two, she screams her lungs out and falls to the ground.

"FALL! I need help!" Summer cries as she tries to find a way to help Fall but nothing works, her magic doesn't help her one bit.

The other maidens rush to Fall's side, "What's wrong Fall?!" Winter asks but Fall's condition on worsens and she fall unconscious.

"I don't know what's going on she's just started screaming, Fall!" Summer calls and beings to worry for her friends health.

"What do we do? She's out cold, Natsu's missing and our home's destroyed," Spring starts to break down but Winter places her shoulder.

"We must find out what is wrong with Fall, whatever Salem did to Fall, it's killing her and we must find a way to cure her. Our magic doesn't help so maybe the humans have something to ease the pain or even cure it, it's a large risk but we could bring Fall to Vale in search of a place of sanctuary and someone to help with Fall's illness or whatever put her in this state," Winter plans.

"But what about Natsu? He could be hurt, alone, or worse, in danger right now," Summer points out.

"Natsu can hold his own, we've taught him well, and he taught us that love finds a way. We will find Natsu, but we must help Fall first. Maybe Natsu is in Vale like we planned waiting for us. Let's get to Fall to Vale to find help and to find Natsu," Winter explains.

Spring nods her head, "Yeah that sounds like a plan, let's get to Vale then, here I'll get a stretcher ready," She goes with the plan and uses her magic to create a stretcher for Fall.

"Let's hope the humans are smart with that dust we gave them," Summer jokes and places Fall gently on the stretcher.

Winter notices the picture in Fall's hands and feels little bit of rage inside her, 'Salem, we'll get you for this,' She declares and helps Summer lift Fall up off the ground with Spring on guard duty.

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

* * *

Natsu has been searching for his maidens for one long month, turning everything stone, checking every cave, and exploring every abandoned shack he could find but found nothing, but this doesn't deter Natsu not one bit. He only pushes further, taking side jobs for some side cash 'cause it be his side hustle as he searches for his maidens.

Not only did Natsu take mission to make that side cash but also to regulate his magical powers the Maidens granted him with. These sides jobs were mostly search and destroy, escort, and HVT missions. Oddly no one has seen Natsu's power before, Grimm and human alike (Yes even Faunus) and it has given Natsu a nickname.

Because of Natsu's power of mass destruction, it has gained him the title of 'Dread Hunter' (Sounds familiar!). Natsu would always start off small with his magic but when he serious hes flames burn the path to victory every time. The orange flames bring fear to the Grimm as countless lives are lost to the hands of this hunter. If the Grimm ran, Natsu ran after them, no mercy he gave the Grimm. This made the Grimm fear him for he as shown his superior power to the creatures of darkness on a number of occasions and this fear is passed down to Grimm after Grimm. The human with orange flames is the one of great power, there is nothing one can do against him, but to run. If the Alphas teach this to the others, no one why the Grimm now fear Natsu.

Obviously Natsu acts as a symbol of hope for the common folk, a man that brings light through the darkness A man who fights for the people and for the weak. Natsu is basically the male version of a maiden, or a guardian in this case. He travels around helping people, boosting moral with his cheeky smile and his will to fight on. The people rally around him and he is a legend in Atlas, rumors of his existence spread across Remnant like wild fire.

Natsu helps these rumors with the completion of another mission in a small village south of Atlas. He gives his thanks to the mayor for another successful mission and another well paid day.

"Thank you so much Dread Hunter, you saved our village!" The mayor praises and shakes Natsu hand firmly, making the 30 year old woman's bust jump with each shake.

"No problem miss, if you need any more help just call me," He assures as the two break the shake.

"Oh certainly Dread Hunter, happy travels, you're a saint," She praises and waves goodbye to Natsu as he leaves the building.

"Yup thanks again," He says and leaves the building with a wallet filled with Lien. He puts it in his chest pocket inside his jacket as he walks out. He still wears his usual outfit with the golden skulls, which makes all the females ogle his abs.

He walks down the steps of the building and notices a woman standing at the bottom of the stairs in his way. She's his age 17, busty just like Raven, she has golden hair tied to a bun but with some hair curls to her right. She is wearing a tight outfit that makes Natsu slightly ogle her body's curves and booty, normally he would ignore such a woman but this one has his attention. He only had his eyes out for Raven and his Maidens but this one caught his eye.

She turns after hearing his footsteps, making her purple-black cape twirl behind her as she looks up, her pale skin makes her enchanting green eyes the focus point for Natsu. Her eyes brighten as she looks at Natsu, "You are the Dread hunter?!" She exclaims.

Natsu is little surprise of the sudden question,"Yes I'm the Dread Hunter, is something on my face?"

The woman blushes slightly, "Oh no it's just I thought you would be older for being a Atlas's renowned hunter, but you're so young," She admits.

Natsu walks down to her and finds out that she's an inch shorter than her, so cute in his opinion.

"Well here I am, The Dread Hunter, in the flesh, do you need my help?" He gets to the point.

"Oh-ah-y-yes I have a problem with ah with ah..." The woman stutters with her blush growing, making her cheeks pink.

'Oh she's so cute I just want to hug her so bad!' Natsu smiles of the sight.

This only makes her blush redden, "I-it's an escort mission," She blurts out.

"Escort huh? Who's the VIP?" He asks.

"It's um...it's-" She mumbles something under her breath.

"Who?"

"It's-" She mumbles again.

"Sorry can you say that again, I can't hear you,"

"It's me!" She snaps in embarrassment.

Natsu jumps in surprise, "You? No one else?"

She lowers her head and looks at her feet, "Y-yes,"

He then nods his head, "Okay where are we going?"

"What?! You accept?!" She snaps her head up with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I got nothing better to do right now, you need help and I'm the helping kind of guy so put two and two together," Natsu jokes.

The woman then hugs Natsu tightly, "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She thanks.

"Yeah no problem, when do we leave?" He asks.

That's when the woman lets go of him and grabs his hand while she quickly walks down the street.

"We leave now," She informs.

Natsu's eyes widen of her eagerness but follows her quickly,

"Where are we going?"

"Atlas, the kingdom of Atlas," She says as they walk out of the village.

"Any reasons why?" He asks.

"I'll tell you once we are out of the village," She explains.

"Oh...okay, what's your name?" He asks.

The woman blushes at the simple task that she forgot to do,

"Glynda, Glynda Goodwitch,"

...

..

.

The two spend 2 hours separating themselves from the village, but now they set up camp for the night. Natsu likes the campfire with his fire and Glynda watches in awe.

"So it's true, you can summon fire," She whispers in awe.

Natsu smirks and studies his burning hand, "Yeah that's right, pretty nifty, sadly it's only used to destroy,"

Glynda nods her head and takes a seat opposite from Natsu on a her sleeping bag,

"Are the rumors true? Do the Grimm fear you like they say?" She asks, it's not every day you meet a legend so questions are expected.

She watches Natsu chuckle, "Yes it is true, that's why I have the name after all, I don't know when they started to fear me but I guess it's because of the fire," He starts and raises a dirt bench from the ground and sits on it.

Glynda listens with eager ears as she seats patiently for his story to continue.

'He's amazing,' She thinks and blushes a little bit just looking at him, she may have a growing crush on the Dread Hunter.

He stares at the fire deeply as if he was studying it, "Such a simple thing fire is, just really hot gas. If I had a guess one thing of what the Grimm think about my fire, it's fear. A flame that will consume them all if they aren't careful of who they hunt for," He says.

Goodwitch nods her head, "I'm sorry I didn't say this before, but it's a honor to meet you Dread Hunter," She praises.

"Thank you very much, the honor is all mine, but just call me Natsu," He assures.

"N-Natsu?" She whispers and blushes of a first name relationship with Natsu, she read too many manga when she was younger.

"Now you mind telling me why you want to get to Atlas in such a hurry?" He asks.

"O-oh yes about that," Glynda stutters then looks around nervously, as if she was looking for someone in the dark woods, around her, listening to them.

"Yes?" Natsu asks, he knows they're safe because he can sense only animals around them, no humans.

She looks to him nervously, "Please keep this between us, this is something of life and death," She whispers.

This puts Natsu on guard and he nods his head, "I understand, what's wrong?"

"I-I think a group of people are after me N-Natsu, whoever they are, they're trying to kill me," She whispers rubbing her arm, she's scared for her life.

"People? What do they want from you?" Natsu asks.

"I d-don't know exactly, but I think it has to do with my dear friend Winter," She whispers, she slightly jumps when Natsu's eyes widen.

"WINTER?! You know someone named Winter?!" He asks.

"Y-yes, Winter Schnee, the heir of the Schnee Company. Have you heard of her?" She asks.

Natsu's heart drops as he realizes that she is talking of another Winter, he calms down and waves his hand, "No I'm sorry, I thought you knew another Winter, she's a very dear friend of mine too, but a different person. That's actually why I'm here, to find her," Natsu explains.

Her eyes widen a little bit to learn Natsu's purpose in Atlas, "You must really care about her then?" She asks, feeling a bit jealous of this other 'Winter'.

"Yes I do, I miss her a lot, people said she left me but I think someone took her from me," He explains, Natsu made many theories about his lost maidens over the time he spent on his own. Some are really stupid but others make some sense, like one where that Dragon looking Grim took them away from him and has them locked up in a cave somewhere in the world. It's up to Natsu to find them and fight the Grimm to free, sounds a little childish but what can Natsu do?

"Oh..." She whispers.

"Anyway, you said your Winter is involved in this?" Natsu changes the subject.

"Yes, but that's only because of her family company the Schnee Dust Company," She explains.

Natsu has heard of this company before, he even did some jobs for them to clear out caves so they can mine out the dust crystals. He had some trouble when he entered those caves, reminded him a lot of his maidens sense they made them after all. He also knows that the company uses Faunus labor for their mines. Natsu isn't that stupid, he knows about the current White Fang activity against the company, they always come up on the news when they do a protest or a boycott on that company.

"So are these people trying to kill you because you know Winter?" Natsu guesses.

"That's exactly what I think in fact, but I didn't know the White Fang would resort to assassination to get what they want," She speaks her mind.

"You think the White Fang is behind this? How are you so sure?" Natsu asks, he doesn't want to point fingers just yet till he has some evidence.

"I know because of this," Glynda corrects and reaches into her small black bag and pulls out a small flag. She unrolls it to reveal that its a variation of the peaceful White Fang's symbol. The flag is red with a white tiger with sharp teeth with three slashes in the background.

Natsu's eyes widen of this sight, "Whoa, where did you get this?"

"That was a few days ago, the people I told you about, they found where I lived in the village and raided my home when I was out on errands. That's where I found this flag in my bedroom," She explains.

This is when Natsu goes into his protective mode, "Okay I believe you, if this doesn't mean assassination group then I don't what is," He assures.

Glynda smiles brightly, "Thank you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I was just so scared,"

"It's okay, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. I swear I'll give these punks a good beating if they try to come at us," Natsu assures and clenches his fist, making his knuckles crack.

His words make Goodwitch's heart flutter with love and she gets up and hugs Natsu tightly, squishing her busty pillows against his chest,

"Thank you for believing in me," She whispers.

"It's alright Glynda, now let's get some sleep for the trip tomorrow," He suggests.

Glynda nods her head, "Sleep yes, I can use some, thank you Natsu for listening to me, I needed to get that off my chest," She thanks.

"Anytime," He assures and watches as she crawls in her sleeping bag and falls asleep.

Natsu stays up just a bit longer to keep an eye out for her then he falls asleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

Natsu wakes up extra early to get this adventure started, as he stands up he hits his head on a something hard. He groans and realizes that his in a dirt dome covering the camp, the same type of dome he made when he met Raven.

"Oh not again, this is becoming a habit isn't it?" He asks himself then readies to return the dirt to the ground but he hears someone outside.

"Is this it?"

"What kind of camp is this?"

"There's no entrance, how do we get in?"

"Shut up, she can hear you,"

"So what, it is not like she can run anywhere,"

"Just break the damn thing and kill her, we wasted enough time getting here,"

Natsu's eye twitches in rage, 'So these are the people after Glynda, time for a warm up,' He jokes and senses one of the assassins tap the wall behind him.

He turns around and cocks back his fist, "Time to wake up!" He yells and punches through the dirt wall. It breaks with ease and he feels the flesh of someone's face impact his fist, he hears the cracking of bone as the victim is launched away from the dome.

"What the!?" He hears as he walks out of the dome, walking right through the dome with ease.

Natsu finds that there are only 4 assassins present trying to kill Glynda, "So you're the punks trying to hurt my friend huh?" He asks.

One of the assassins takes a step back, "WHAT?! The Dread Hunter, here? What is he doing here?" He asks.

"That's kinda stereotypic, assassins wearing dark cloaks," He jokes as he studies the clothes of the assassins, simple clothes just all under a black cloak.

"We can't fight him! What should we do?" Another man asks.

"What's so bad about one guy, it's 4 against 1 let's do this, or else HE will kill us!" The remaining man points out and runs toward Natsu.

Natsu only stands idly as the man runs toward him with a dagger in hand, he holds the blade with both hands as he charges him with a war cry.

'Maidens why is he so weak? For an assassin his aura is like a twig,' Natsu notes as he effortlessly sidesteps the man and jabs him in the gut, the man's ribs break like twigs as he falls to his knee. Natsu isn't down as he punches him in the cheek, blood spurts out of his mouth as Natsu grabs his head and knee his face.

The man is completely destroyed as he falls unconscious before he hits the floor. Natsu watches him hit the floor, just to have another man hit him over the head with a stick.

Dragneel lets out a groan as he rubs his head and turns around him, he finds another assassin holding a stick but he drops it as he realizes he did nothing to him.

"Oh shi-" He mumbles as Natsu grabs him by the throat and chucks him down the trail they were on, he soars past the last assassin as he crashes into a hard rock pillar. The air is taken from his lungs as he falls to the ground, broken and defeated instantly.

The last one only whimpers as he pulls out a flare gun and shoots into the air before running way from Natsu in fear, it seems Grimm are not the only things that fear Natsu.

"Ha ha don't come back! Go tell your boss now to mess with the Dread Hunter!" Natsu taunts.

"N-Natsu...*Yawn* What's going on? What is this dome doing here?" He hears coming from the camp.

He turns to the voice and finds the most adorable thing he has seen in awhile. Glynda is leaning against the dome's 'door' still in her sleeping bag. Her hair is a mess and she adjusts some clear glasses that she didn't wear yesterday.

 _'Maidens help me,'_ Natsu slightly blushes of the sight and tries his hold his inner Spring inside him to keep him from hugging Glynda to death from her cuteness.

"N-Natsu is something wrong?" She asks tiredly, a loud scream woke her up. She was having a wonderful dream about her and Natsu on a date. (Yes Glynda is hopelessly romantic)

"There he is! Get him!" She hears and notices several blurry figures running toward them in the distance.

She adjusts her glasses but Natsu blocks her sight, "Natsu w-who are those people?"

Natsu thinks of the first thing that pops in his mind to get Glynda out of her, so he zips up Glynda in the sleeping bag and pucks her up bridal style then lays her back in the dome and closes it up again with his powers.

Her muffles calls of confusion fills his ears as he faces the hoard of people head on, 'That's a lot more people than I expected,' He mumbles as the group of 10 men run to fight him.

Without exchanging words, 3 men charge Natsu while the rest either stand by as back up or attempt to open the dome.

Natsu punches the first man dead on the nose, staggering him back as Natsu is doubled team by his teammates. A right hook comes Natsu's way but he catches it then breaks the man who threw the punch. The man screams in pain as his teammate throws a punch, just to have Natsu use the broken man's face as protection, this knocks out one as he the hit makes impact and one assassin hits the dirt.

Dragneel then goes on the offensive and kicks the man in front of him in the leg, making him fall to his knee. Natsu then summons another rock pillar and slams it on his head, a war cry catches Natsu's attention to find the first man running at him, but Natsu takes him out by throwing the same said rock at him full force. Both men drop to the floor down for the count as the fight continues.

"N...SU!" He hears then turns to the dome. He finds the dome open and two men feeling the scene with Glynda wiggling in the sleeping bag in one of the assassin's arms.

"GLYNDA!" He calls but a man grabs him by the arms to keep him from punching. Another assassin throws a kick at Natsu's gut, just to be countered by Natsu using his air magic to lift him into the air then his rock magic to summon another bolder to slam him down on the ground.

Natsu's captor watches in shock as his friend is taken out with some sort of sorcery but has no time to help him out as Natsu headbutts him, grabs him by the neck, then drops to the floor. On impact with the floor the man is knocked out cold by Natsu's WWE special move.

Now on the floor, three more assassins make their stand against him with knives in hand, but Natsu has no time to deal with them, so he kicks himself back up on his feet. This makes him summon another dome and as he falls to the ground, the dome consumes the three assassins, trapping them in the dirt hut.

"GLYNDA!" He calls again as he spots the remaining two men running away with Glynda trying to free herself from the assassin's grip.

The sight enrages Natsu and he feels his fire burn his core, his eyes burn a crimson fire as his hands ignite with his fire.

"Game's over!" He yells as a fire portal summons behind him.

Natsu turns around and sprints into the portal screaming his war cry. The extra assassin turn and watches as Natsu is consumed by the flame portal and disappears from thin air.

"Where did he go!? Did you see that?!" He asks and turns to to find a fist in his face.

A loud clack goes off forest trail, making the birds fly away as Natsu's victim launches down the trail. The last assassin watches as his friend is last scene of his friend is a star down in the distance. He slowly turns to Natsu, who is covered in an orange flame.

"Natsu?! Is that you?! What's going on?" Glynda asks in the bag.

"Put...her...down..." Natsu orders with fire in his eyes.

The man nods his head nervously and slowly lays Glynda back on the ground. He whimpers as Natsu walks up to him and takes off the man's hoodie, revealing a scared deer faunus man trapped in his own fear for Natsu's wrath.

"I will remember you face, if the White Fang come after Glynda again, you'll end up like your friends in that dome," He warns, nudging to the dome behind him with the three men, who are all unconscious from lack of air.

"I-I was j-just following o-orders!" He trembles in fear but on receives a punch to the cheek, knocking him out cold on the dirt.

Natsu takes several deep breaths to calm him down, his flames die down and Natsu regains control of his mind. He looks down to find Glynda wiggling still.

"Natsu!?" She calls.

He stands Glynda on her feet and unzips the bag, he smiles softly as he watches Glynda appear as the bag drops to her feet, still looking extremely adorable.

"Natsu! Answer me what happ-" She scolds but stops to see all the bodies and destruction around her.

She looks back to Natsu to find him staring at her weirdly, "N-Natsu?" She asks nervously, scared of the recent events.

'These are the assassins from e-earlier? Did he take them by himself?' Glynda thinks with awe.

Natsu only walks up to her and wraps his arms around her, "Glynda," He whispers, he never thought he would feel so concerned for Glynda but these assassins helped push him over the edge into 140% believing in Glynda. Now he'll dedicate himself fully to make sure she gets to Atlas safe and sound.

"I'm glad you're alright," He whispers, taking in her wonderful scent.

Glynda only blushes and returns the hug, _'Is this the power of the Dread Hunter?'_

...

..

.

"So why did you put me in a bag?"

* * *

 **Challenge Accepted!**

* * *

"This rule is so stupid! It's so hard trying to make a name!" Chibi Natsu sits at a table with Raven, Glynda, and Winter.

"What are you doing?" Chibi Glynda asks.

This book is telling me to try and name a team using the letter W, bonus points if J is the first letter and I can't think of name that works with the color rule," Natsu pouts and scratches his head.

"A team name with those letters, that should be easy, um...June? with the G silent?" Glynda ties.

"No how about...Gwen? JGWN with the J silent?" Winter guesses.

"What about...Jaywalking? JWNG" Raven 'jokes'

"This is so hard...why is it so hard to make a color name!" Natsu moans and bangs his head against the table.

"I don't suppose we can just make up a name using anything?" Raven suggests.

"Nope, the color rule remember, all names must relate or sound like a color," Glynda corrects.

This only makes Raven groan and joins Natsu in his demise, "This is hard!"

"I don't think anyone can figure this out," Glynda mumbles and rubs her chin.

"Yeah if someone did that would be pure genius," Winter agrees.

"But NO ONE can figure this out, it's too hard!" Natsu cries.

Will anyone figure out an answer for this mind-twisting puzzle? Find out next time on Beyond The Summer Season!

* * *

 **Hello Hello long time no see BTSS! I just couldn't wait after TPHH to finished 'cause this has been stuck in my head for the longest time and I just needed to write it all down before I forgot, but what do you know it ended up as a CHAPTER! Yes!**

 **If you're triggered by the lemon that's why the chapter is 10,000 words, so the 2,000 words lemon wouldn't hurt the story bit, so I added 2,000 words of story to cancel out the lemon if that makes sense.**

 **This chapter felt amazing to write, I loved writing this chapter so if you can, tell me how I did if you don't mind.**

 **REVIEW:**

 **Wolf: I thank you kindly I thank you very much, yes this BACKPACK is the same as TPHH so don't worry, it's not a jigsaw puzzle my friend.**

 **Codeword: Jigsaw**

 **If you like this chapter then thank you for stopping by and I hope to catch you in the next one.**

 **TILL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Pyromaniac

**"Praise The Maidens!" Speaking.**

 _ **"There goes Pohis," Communications.**_

 _ **'Pohis speaks in the third,' Thinking.**_

* * *

 **Penny The Cyborg**

* * *

In the realm of evil and darkness, Salem sits in what could be her castle's throne room. Sitting in on throne made of a creepy black slime with white spikes poking from the top of it. In front of her is some kind of jellyfish-Grimm thing with a nasty set black tentacles hanging under it. The Grimm shows Salem a 'vision' of her minions in Remnant. She watches as a pack of Ursai runs through a snowy forest in fear.

Salem's eyes squint of the shameful sight, "A maiden?" She mumbles and clenches her fists.

She watches as one Ursa is consumed by a orange flame, it tries to kill the flames by rolling in the snow but it doesn't succeed. It let's out a whimper before it turns to a black smoke. As the smoke clears, a familiar pink haired huntsman stands before her with his fists on fire.

Salem's rage actually softens for a bit, then it turns to lust.

"Natsu..." She moans and licks her lips.

The Maidens spoke highly of Natsu when she attacked them, a strong, powerful mortal that captured the hearts of not one goddess, but four goddesses. Make that 5 goddesses now, lust is love's evil side. Lust has one goal, pleasure, and this pleasure comes from sex, hot rough sex. If the Maidens use love to fuel their power, then she will use lust to fight back. Two sides of the same coin they are, always fighting each other but not one succeeds. Maybe Natsu is the key to end this struggle once and for all.

That's when it clicked in her mind, Natsu must have some kind of power inside him, that is why Fall used that...fire...against her. She wants this power, this man, and if she must learn to succumb to her desires. Then Natsu she will have, one way or another, Natsu will be hers. They were...destined to be together.

This explains why Salem feels her own fire within her, driving her to fight for Natsu from the Maidens with everything she has. Salem bites her lips as she watches Natsu yells his war cry as he slaughters her children with his might. She feels something wet between her pale thighs the more he watches him fight.

"Natsu...you...will...be...mine," She moans as his fire lights the room in waves with the screams of Grimm accompanying it.

* * *

 **Atlas, Kingdom of Atlas**

* * *

Glynda and Natsu reached the kingdom of Atlas without much resistance from Grimm or the White Fang. Grimm never stopped by, it was more like Natsu stopped for them, that was only because Natsu wanted to clear them out the trail they're were on for other travelers to walk along safely.

The White Fang didn't come after Glynda anymore because of what Natsu did to what could be their whole Assassin unit in Atlas, but this didn't lower Natsu's guard. Through the whole trip to Atlas Natsu stayed up a few hours after Glynda went to bed just to watch out for anymore ambushes, but none arrived.

Now the two are at the Atlas Academy's shuttle booth with Natsu waiting for Glynda, who is talking to the Booth speaker.

Snow is everywhere but Natsu can see the frost fortress, they call Atlas Academy, in the distance. Sitting on a mountain the fortress shines in the sunshine, giving it a badass look.

Natsu leans against the building wall as Glynda walks out of this said building and approaches Natsu with a bright smile on her face.

"So are you in?" He asks.

Glynda nods her head, "Yes I've been accepted into Atlas Academy, they said that my paperwork is up to date and I have a room in the Academy now, but it's kinda funny," She explains and looks at the Academy in the mountain.

"Hmm?"

"All first years must go through an initiation exam to see where the students are at combat wise, but that doesn't start in a month," She chuckles of the inconvenience.

Natsu snaps his head to Glynda with wide eyes, "A MONTH!? Glynda I can't leave you alone here for a month by yourself!" He exclaims.

Glynda smiles again, "It's fine Natsu, I'll be staying in the Academy in the mean time, I actually will be in classes earlier than everyone else,"

He slightly calms down from this as he watches a jet-like thing land on a platform by the booth, it's a bullhead.

"This is my ride, I guess this is goodbye Natsu," Glynda sadly whispers hugs Natsu for the last time, savoring every second of it.

Natsu feels some deja vu from the hug, holding her tightly, this is the second time he has to let someone go and it's not getting any easier for him.

"I'll come visit you when your initiation starts...when does it start?" Natsu asks sheepishly.

Glynda giggles of his cute antics and she breaks the hug then takes a silver device out of her bag, "Here take this, it's a scroll, I get a new one after the initiation starts so I'll call you," She explains.

Natsu takes the scroll and it opens, making him almost drop in in shock, "Thank you Glynda, I'm going to miss you," He admits as he puts the scroll in his jacket pocket.

Her heart flutters with love as she nods her head, "Me too Natsu, I'll work really hard so I can past the exam then I'll call you once I pass this exam," She assures.

After a few minutes of just stalling, Glynda feels that it is her time to leave,

"Goodbye Natsu,"

Glynda then walks up to Natsu and passes her hands on his cheeks, she closes her eyes and kisses Natsu on the cheek with a blush on her face. Natsu's eyes widen of the act of affection as Glynda lets him go and jogs to the bullhead. His heart tightens with pain,

 _'Why does everyone leave me, why can't you stay,'_

Dark thoughts fill his mind as he watches Glynda board the bullhead and it takes off. He gives Glynda a crooked smile as she heads off to the Academy. The more he thinks about Glynda, Raven, and his Maidens, the more his heart hurts him. He only wants to be with his lovers, to be with the women he loves, why can't he be happy?

With a heavy heart Natsu turns around and walks away, alone once again in this frozen kingdom of ice.

* * *

 **One week later**

* * *

Once again Natsu has taken up more odd jobs around the Atlas Kingdom, using it as his main resting point he uses it as an ending point for his journeys looking for his Maidens. Now he walks through a blizzard in the winter desert on his way back to Atlas to cash in his goodies he got on his travels.

With each step he takes, more and more snow he has to walk through, and the blinding snow storm isn't helping him one bit, he's only relying on his 'sense' to get through the storm.

He walks deeper into the darkness with several small white souls of bugs and critters hiding in the snow. The only reason he can survive the cold with the clothes on his back is his powers of fire and ice. Fire to keep him warm and ice the large ice spikes flying in the storm.

 _'This storm is getting worse, I need to find somewhere to stop for now,'_ He plans and searches for a cave or a cabin.

He wanderers in the blizzard for a few minutes and the storm actually dies down revealing night sky above with a shattered moon. Natsu lowers his collar and dusts off the snow on his jacket. He sighs in relief,

"Well no need for a cave now," He mumbles and looks around to see where he is.

What looks to be a large valley of just snow as far as his eyes can see. He can even see the walls of the Atlas Kingdom a few miles away from him,

 _'Ha ha I knew I was going in the right direction,'_

He smiles and walks toward the city, but as he walks he can hear something burning in the distance. Natsu looks around him and finds nothing,

"Huh, must be noth-" He whispers but a flaming fire ball zooms pasts over his head.

He watches as the fire ball crashes just behind a hill to his right. Smoke and ash rise form the crash site with the sounds of screaming echoing from it.

Obviously Natsu takes action and tries to run toward the fire ball but the snow is slightly slowing him down.

"Come on get a move on!" He scolds himself as he climbs on the hill.

When he gets to the top, he finds at the bottom of the hill is a burning Bullhead inside a crater with dirt over the white snow that is melting from the fire.

"HEY!" He calls for someone as he senses only one, fading, soul down in the wreckage.

He spots a hand from a severed wing from the bullhead, "HOLD ON! I'm comin-" He yells but the snow trips him and he rolls down the hill.

The sounds of his misery reach to the skies as he makes a pathway all the way down the hill. Luckily he recovers at the bottom by rolling back on his feet. He shakes his head from the dizziness as he rises to his feet.

"Not now," He mumbles as he stumbles to the survivor and lifts the wing off the person, dropping it to the side of them then drops he to his knees.

What Natsu finds is truly not for the fragile hearts. He finds a woman his age wearing a tattered green and silver dress with blood soaking into the fabric. Her right arm is nothing but a bloodied numb with tattered skin and fabric mixed together. Her left leg is bent the opposite way it should with shatter bone sticking out of her leg. It only stays connected to her body is from a small piece of skin. Sticking out of her stomach is a piece of the Bullhead' hull, covered in blood, her blood. She has burns, cuts, and bruises all over his skin.

The sight leaves Natsu in shock, he has never seen something so...so gory in his entire life. It doesn't help as the girl slowly lifts her head and barely opens her eyes, revealing that they are green just like Glynda's.

"H-H...help m-m-" She stutters with blood dripping down her chin.

"J-J stay with me, don't worry help's on the way I'm sure of it," Natsu assures, hearing the sounds of bullheads coming from the kingdom.

The girl starts to cry and whimpers of the pain, "I...I do...don't...wa...want to d-die," She cries as more blood oozes out of her wounds, the pain in unbearable and she closes her eyes tightly to resist the pain.

The sight of this woman makes Natsu's hands shake and his heart pound out of his chest, she's about to die if he doesn't do something quick. Then doubt fills his mind that he can't save her, just how he couldn't save the Maidens from that Grimm. His failure, his many failures to keep his family together will be just the same as his attempt to save this woman.

 _'No I can't...I won't fail...NOT AGAIN!'_ He mentally breaks and a new source of power fills his body.

An aura of white light outlines his body as his hands are turned into golden-white flames. His eyes turn from onyx to silver as he roars into the sky, but a loud piercing sound interrupts him. He looks to the Bullhead in front of him and it explodes.

Natsu acts quickly covers his body over the woman, strangely not using his fire not to repel the flames, but his body isn't burned due to his fire magic training. Shrapnel impales many places on his body but they are only minor. The real damage comes from a large piece of bullhead's hull, it spears toward Natsu and drills right into his right shoulder. This sends him back and he crashes into the hill of snow where he came from.

He lets out a roar of pain as he grabs the metal in his arm and tries to pull it out but the part he grabs melts the metal quickly into molten steel. It oozes on his shoulder and seeps into his wound. This makes him scream louder as his skin is mixed with the molten steel.

After minutes of struggling he finally rips the 'spear' out of his shoulder. Ignoring the gaping wound in his shoulder he walks to the woman calmly. He crouches down and hovers over her he looks at her wounds as he brings the flames to her busty chest. He rests his hand between her breasts and he feels a kind of transfer.

 _'Let this woman be healed of all pain, of all wounds, with the price of my suffering,'_ Natsu thinks to himself unknowingly like it was a spell.

The woman then glows a golden blinding light but none of her physical wounds are healed, only her mental wounds. She only feels happiness, the pain all disappeared in a flash and there is only bliss in her mind. A smiles forms on her face as she locks herself away in her mind. She falls asleep to her little piece of heaven, leaving reality behind.

The light dies down and Natsu feels his body be mangled, torn, ripped, tortured by some unknown force. He screams his lungs out as he feels his right arm lose its feeling, like it was blown off. His feels his left leg numb as with a feeling of his bone trying to rip through his skin like it was broken.

He falls to his back and yells, screams, anything to get his mind off the pain all over his body, he is fine physically, it's his mind tricking him. He tries to move his body but his 'broken' body refuses to move. His nerves tense up, forcing him in place. His veins pop from tensing up, the pain is all he can think of, not the Maidens, not Raven, not Glynda, not even the woman he 'saved'. The pain is all he can think of, his mind tricked him.

This is when he feels his vision fade, he succumbs to his pain. The pain hits him in a flash and there is only suffering in his mind. A gasps for air as he feels death 'claim' him. His agony drags him into the pits of his mind and locks him in tightly. He falls unconscious to his little piece of hell, leaving reality behind, ignoring the glowing light from his left shoulder.

* * *

 **Atlas**

* * *

 **Beep...Beep...Beep**

The sounds of two heart monitors are the only things that fill the room. Inside a white and blue room there is all sorts of medical equipment all over two beds facing in front of each other. The only thing that keeps this place alive is two planters of green plants next to the window of the rooms.

The woman that Natsu saved is in one and Natsu is sitting in the one across from her. An older woman that looks to be her twin holds her hand. She wears a blue-white dress with black slippers. The only things that can tell the two apart is their outfits and their hair style. The older one has short orange hair while the one in the bed has long curly orange hair that make little buns at the end of the tips of her hair. Her left cheek has a band-aid with bandages all over her body.

A doctor walks in and adjusts her glasses while she closes the door behind her.

"Doctor? Will she be alright, please tell me my little Penny is going to alright?" The woman asks.

"Yes Ms. Gears, she'll be alright, we fixed up everything...all expect her arm," She informs.

When the paramedics arrived, they found only two victims with the pilot an ash pile. When they found Penny it was a miracle she survived the ride back. She should have died of blood loss but it was like her mind refused to die. For Natsu, it was the opposite, he was fine physically but his heartbeat was slowing down. It was a miracle he survived the whole ride back, it was like he wanted to die.

Gears frowns and looks at Penny, "How did this happened?" She asks as tears form in her eyes.

"It was a Nevermore attack on the bullhead she was on. She was the only one that survived, if it wasn't for that man, she wouldn't of survived," She informs.

"W-Who is this man? Is he alright? What happened to him?" Gears asks.

"He's resting over here, he almost died on the way back here, his heart was failing but he got him stable,"

Gears looks at the man, resting peacefully with no bandages on him, she had a special feeling about him. Like it was fate that brought him to save her little Penny.

"What is his name?"

"Natsu Dragneel," The doctor checks her clipboard as the front door opens.

They both turn to the door to find another woman the age of Natsu and Penny. She's as tall as Glynda, snow white hair, light blue eyes, with pale white skin. she wears a fancy uniform-like outfit of white and black making her look powerful yet beautiful. Her eyes are filled with worry as she closes the door behind her.

"Ms. Gears? Is Penny alright?" She asks as she walks up to Penny's twin.

Gears doesn't say a word as her friend finds Penny, "Penny?! What happened to her?" She asks as she approaches her.

"Her bullhead crashed from a Nevermore attack, she was the only one to survive," The doctor explains again.

"The doctor said she'll be alright Winter, I'm sure she'll wake up in a few hours," Gears assures.

"About that ..." The doctor changes the subject.

"What do you mean about that?" Winter turns, the other Winter, to the doctor with fire in her eyes.

"Calm down Ms. Schnee, but I think you should take a seat for this," The doctor suggests.

Schnee sighs and calms down then complies, taking a seat next to Gears.

"What's wrong with my Penny?" Gears worries, if anything serious happened to Penny, she would't know what to do.

"Ms. Gears, I'm afraid I have some bad news,"

"B-bad news..."Gears whispers and starts to tremble.

"Your daughter is in a coma Ms. Gears," The doctor breaks the ice.

"A c-coma, no my little girl," Gears begins to cry, with Winter rubbing her back also in pain of the news. She's rather young to be a Mother, but that's for another time.

"Why?" Winter asks.

"Head trauma most likely is the cause, we are not sure what could of caused the trauma but we do know how server her coma is,"

"What doctor, just tell us,"

"It seems her mind has trapped herself in to protect her from the trauma she endured, even after the crash her body thinks she is still in danger. This is bad for us because her body doesn't know when the danger as pasted. Therefor she has a slim chance of waking up,"

This makes Gears cry even more of her only daughter's fate, how did something so horrible to her little girl. Winter grits her teeth as she comforts Gears, this only brings hate toward Grimm now.

"But we do have an option if you're interested," The doctor offers and looks at Penny, noticing a strange golden tattoo on her shoulder.

* * *

 **Penny's Mind**

* * *

"W-Where am I?" Penny stands in a valley with white orchids as far as her eyes can see. She is no longer her broken self but now she wears a white dress with her long orange hair ending just below her shoulders.

 _'Am I...dead?'_ She thinks, this certainly looks like a piece of heaven, calm winds in the air, beautiful flowers everywhere, so simple yet so relaxing.

She finds a man standing on a hill in front of her looking at an orchid in his hands. The man is wearing a black and gold outfit but she notices his salmon hair.

"H-hello?" She calls.

The man jumps in shock then slowly turns around with widen eyes, "Oh, you're here," He sheepishly mumbles.

Penny feels she can trust this man so she lets her guard down, "Who are you?" She asks as she joins him on the hill.

Now standing side to side, "My name is Natsu Dragneel at your service," Natsu introduces himself.

The man's kindness and joy makes her blush, "Penny, Penny Gears, nice to meet you,"

"Do you know where you are?" Natsu asks.

"Heaven?" She asks.

He chuckles, "No, you're sleeping right now, we both are,"

"Yup, this is like a dream, a joint dream for the both of us,"

"You're real?!" Penny asks with wide eyes, she never had a dream with a real person with her before.

"Yes I am real I can tell you that much, see that mark on your shoulder, that keeps us connected," Natsu explains.

Penny looks at her right shoulder but finds nothing, making Natsu laugh, "The other one,"

She blushes for acting so dumb in front of this cute guy, "R-right," She mumbles and checks her left shoulder to find some sort of golden bird or a mythical creature on her arm like a tattoo.

"What is it?" She asks, she likes this tattoo, she hopes she can keep it.

"I thought it was a phoenix but something tells me it's a fairy," He explains and shows her his red tattoo of the same design on his left shoulder after rolling up his sleeve.

"A Fairy?" She mumbles.

"Yup, but anyway, do you remember anything?" He asks.

She looks at him and wonders, "Um...I-I do remember a crash," She mumbles, but then her eyes widen. She was on a bullhead back to Atlas after visiting some relatives. It was attacked and she crashed, then everything went black.

Natsu nods on her reaction, "Well I think you're okay now, we both are." He assures.

Penny looks at him in confusion, trying to process this memory.

"The last I remember was the sounds of bullheads coming in, so right now we both could be in the hospital right now," He assures.

She sighs in relief that she's isn't dead yet, "But I don't think we'll be together when you wake up," She hears.

"What do you mean?"

"You looked pretty messed up when I found you, so you might be in surgery right now. If you are then I'm probably in a bed somewhere," He explains.

"S-surgery? It was that bad when you found me?" She stutters and begins to fear when she wakes up.

"Yeah but nothing you can't handle, I think you endured worse," He assures.

* * *

 **Reality**

* * *

"Computer chip? In her brain?" Gears asks.

"Yes it's a risky procedure but the chip can bring her out of her coma," The doctor explains.

"How so?" Winter asks.

"To put into simpler terms, the chip acts as an plug, we can use that plug to tell Penny what to do. In this case, we tell her to wake up,"

"So you're turning her into a robot?"

"No not necessary she's a robot. In theory she will maintain her old memories and personality all before the accident. This chip is only used for medical purposes at the moment, so only things we can do with her brain is medical things such as neutralize pain nerves, boost her natural defenses, that sort of thing,"

"In theory?! What happens if she doesn't remember us?"

"That's one of the risks this procedure has Ms. Schnee,"

"What about the risks you mentioned?"

"Yes, the risks, obviously this is dangerous since we are going into her brain. Her brain could reject the chip and her brain shuts down. In other terms, she dies,"

The gravity of the situation weighs on Winter's and Gears's shoulders of the risks, "Ms. Gears, I believe that the decision is yours to make, she's your daughter after all," Winter suggests.

The mother nods her head and sighs, "Yes of course..." She whispers and takes a moment to make choice.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Gears comes to an answer.

"Yes, we'll go with the procedure, we are better taking action than doing nothing," She picks.

"This is a risky procedure, are you sure Ms. Gears?"

"Yes, Yes I'm sure,"

"How do we pay for this?" Winter changes the subject.

"Oh no there is no payment involved, a man already paid for the first procedure,"

"Who?" Gears asks.

"Hmm...if I recall corrected, his last name was...Ironwood, yes Ironwood was he name,"

* * *

 **Penny's Mind**

* * *

"So you know Glynda? Glynda Goodwitch?" Natsu ask.

Now Natsu and Penny sit under a tree on the hill in the valley of white orchids with the sun shining down upon them.

"Yes that's right, I grew up with her with another friend, Winter Schnee,"

"Yeah I've heard of Winter Schnee," Natsu mumbles as he rubs his chin.

"We grew up together like sisters, my mother is a maid for the Schnee family, and Glynda's family runs a weapons company in Atlas. I think is was called Blades N Bullets, both families has good relations with each other that they would of married into each other's families if it weren't for both families having only female children,"

Natsu nods his head, "You three must be close then, I actually met Glynda a few weeks ago,"

"Really? I haven't seen her in awhile now, she hasn't visited the Schnee Estate in over a month now,"

"I met her in a village not far from Atlas, she was looking for me actually,"

"But I thought you two never met each other before,"

"We didn't, but she knows my nickname, Dread Hunter, you've heard about it?" Natsu asks casually.

Penny's eyes widen and she looks at Natsu, "You're the Dread Hunter?! The feared hunter that travels Atlas!"

"So you've heard of me?" He chuckles, this never gets old.

"Of course, Atlas knows of the Dread Hunter you're a legend. More and more people everyday are talking about you everyday, there's even a website about you, updating all your good deeds around Atlas," She explains.

"A website? That's kinda weird,"

"Well no one knows what you look like or how to contact you, so they look around for places you've been by your finished contracts,"

"I think that'll be for the better, I don't need all that attention toward me. I'm just here to look for some important people, but don't tell anyone that. That's just between you and me,"

"Y...Yeah *Yawn* of-f course," She whispers, suddenly feeling tired.

Natsu notices this and sits up, "Oh it's time already?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I'm guessing that when we go back to sleep, we'll wake up in the real world,"

Her eyes's widen, "W-will I see you again?"

"Yeah you will, I'm sure of it, I'll catch you later Penny," He assures and watches Penny rest her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

She then glows with a golden light and disappears, leaving Natsu alone in the valley of orchids.

"Well...time to wake up Natsu," He talks to himself as the whole world in front of him grows into a blinding bright white light.

* * *

 **Weeks Later**

* * *

Penny and Natsu still sleep in their beds in the hospital room, but Penny has already went through her procedure, which was a great success, she should be waking up any second now. Winter and Gears wait for her awakening as they sit next to her bed, all while Glynda sits next to Natsu holding his hand. She heard the news of Penny's accident after the offer, she rushed over to see her and the man who saved her. To her surprise it was Natsu, and he was sleeping in a bed.

After learning what happened to him, she is staying at Winter's place till they both got better, now she waits for his awakening.

 _'Natsu? What happened to you?'_ Glynda asks herself as she holds his hand.

She's been with Natsu the whole day but it's almost time to go, she is about to let go of his hand but she feels his hand tighten around her hand. She looks up to Natsu to find him slowly returning to reality,

"Natsu!? He's waking up!" She cheers and holds his hand tightly with both her hands.

The Doctor moves behind Glynda while Winter joins her to see this man. Winter learned only his actions with Penny, but that's about it.

Natsu inhales deeply then exhales slowly as he opens his eyes to find himself looking at a grey ceiling.

"Mr. Dragneel? Can you hear me? How are you feeling, do you know where you are?" The doctor bombards questions Natsu.

Strangely Natsu gets up like he just came back from a nap, he stretches his arms and yawns loudly, "A new day and new-huh? Where am I?" Natsu raises an eyebrow and looks around, his eyes widen as he remembers his 'dream'.

"Natsu!" Glynda calls and hugs him tightly.

His heart tightens to have Glynda in his arms again, so he laughs, "Glynda, that month went by quickly didn't it?" He jokes.

Winter tilts her head of such a response, "You are the one who saved Penny? I thank you Mr. Dragneel," Winter bows in respect but Natsu's eyes widen just looking at her.

"W-Winter?" He whispers.

Schnee jumps in shock, "Yes, that's my name, how did you know that?" Winter asks.

Glynda finally lets go of Natsu and looks at Winter, "O-oh, I've told him about you Winter," She explains and adjusts her glasses.

"I-is that so?" Winter stutters, blushes of what Glynda told Natsu.

"Excuse me ladies but I have to-" The doctor interrupts.

"Salutations!" They here a voice behind them.

"Penny?!" Ms. Gears cries as she hugs her awaken daughter, now sitting up on the bed just like Natsu.

Everyone turns around to find Penny smiling brightly, like Natsu, at the people around her.

"P-Penny?" Winter and Glynda call.

Penny's green eyes strangely twinkles with light then she gasps in joy, "You two are my dear best friends! Winter Schnee, and Glynda Goodwitch, I am filled with joy to reunite with you two once again!" She cheers.

"A-ah..." Winter and Glynda stutters of Penny's new personality that is a lot more robotic than human.

"This must be her chip doing that to her, maybe we can-" The doctor suggests but Gears lets go of Penny then holds her hand.

"No, no it's fine doctor, I have my Penny back and that is all that matters to me," Ms. Gears assures.

"I am happy to see you to again Mother," Penny assures that makes strange stars twinkle of her cuteness.

"Penny," Natsu whispers as he looks at her, but he doesn't see the fairy mark on her shoulder. He looks as his left shoulder and finds the tattoo still there.

Penny gasps again, "Natsu, my newest companion! I am glad to see you well again," She smiles.

* * *

 **Schnee Manor**

* * *

After a short check up to see if Natsu and Penny are able to leave the Hospital, the group left for Schnee Manor to plan out what to do next, which only took a few minutes of a bullhead. Natsu didn't like this for a strange motion sickness he has on machines but also after the incident, fortunately Glynda was there to soothe his pain with her lap pillow.

Winter went on ahead to meet with her parents while the others waited in the living room.

"Penny I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Ms. Gears assures.

"Of course Mother," Penny assures with a nod.

Glynda, Natsu, and Penny are left in the living room by themselves while leaves for the kitchen.

"So Penny? You remember anything?" Natsu asks.

"I am sorry Natsu, but it seems I can not recollect any information regarding the incident of our crash," Penny explains.

"Oh, how about anything after the crash?"

"Negative, all the things I can remember is my awakening till this present moment,"

"Not any dreams or anything?"

"Dreams?" Glynda asks.

"Y-yeah, strange dreams while you were awake?"

Penny rubs her chin, "I don't understand Natsu, can you elaborate on your question?"

Natsu sighs, "Never mind Penny, I was just curious why you know my name, I'm sure I never gave you my name,"

Penny nods her head, "Oh that mystery will be solved my dear friend Natsu, I simply overheard your name by the doctor when I awoke," She explains.

"O-oh, that makes sense," Natsu mutters, his mind on why Penny doesn't remember their dream but he can.

 _'What is wrong with him, it must be the trauma,'_ Glynda assumes and sits closer to Natsu and holds his hand to comfort him.

She rests her head on his shoulder while she holds his hand, it feels wonderful for the both of them.

"Glynda," He whispers and tightens his grip around her hand.

"Yes?"

"I'm happy to be with you again," He admits.

"N-Natsu," Glynda blushes brightly but smiles.

Penny on the other hand smiles brightly, "Glynda Goodwitch! I can see you already found yourself a worthy suitor!" She praises.

Glynda jumps in shock, "Penny?!"

Natsu rubs his chin of being Glynda's suitor, 'Do I make Glynda suits?'

"Yes Glynda, I can see you and Natsu are very close like lovers should be,"

"L-lovers?!" Glynda's face burns in embarrassment

"Yes Glynda, Lovers are two people that conduct sexual activities in the name-" Penny defines.

"NO Penny I know what it means!" Glynda panics and waves her hands in the air.

Natsu laughs and brings Glynda into a hug, "It's fine Glynda, I'm yours if you say the word," He whispers in her ear.

He can feel the heat of her face radiate off heat, "D-don't say such things," She stutters.

"But I mean it," He assures with a bright smile, only making Glynda hide her face with a pillow.

Before Natsu could make Glynda any more red from his words, the sounds of a door slamming shut catches their attention.

"I've told you again and again Winter, you cannot join the military!" They hear down the hallway.

"Honey listen to her, she just wants to serve her kingdom why aren't you proud of her. She wants to protect our home from those nasty creatures of darkness. Just let her go, it's her decision after all," They watch as Winter walks in the room with two people following behind her.

The two must be her parents, her father is a thin, tall man with white hair and a medium sized mustache. He wears a doubled buttoned white jacket with a red handkerchief in his chest pocket. Underneath is a blue dress shirt with a white-grey tie. His black shoes tap against the floor as he stops in the middle of the room between Winter and his wife.

"Jacques please understand," The woman pleas.

"But Elizabeth," Jacques calls but looks down to his wife's stomach, she may not show it but she indeed pregnant and he knows.

Elizabeth is wearing a light blue dress that looks very elegant and expensive. Her silver hair is tired in a ponytail that rests on her right breast. Her soft silver eyes enchant Natsu as he looks into her eyes. Such beauty has Natsu dazed in awe.

 _'Fine I will let her go, but I have two more heirs to my disposal,'_ He plans as he stands up straight and he takes a deep breath.

"Honey?" Elizabeth asks.

He turns to Winter, who is looking out the window, "Winter look at me," He softly asks.

His daughter clenches her fists and turns to him, "Winter you can go," He assures.

"What?!" Winter asks in shock, he never let her do anything till now, something is off.

"You can do what you want to do, but doing this I can assure you, the world is a different place than what you think," He 'warns'.

Winter is in shock, but she smiles, "Thank you Father," She thanks with a nod. Jacques only walks back to his office, leaving everyone for his own company.

He leaves and Winter hugs her mom, "I'll make you proud mother," She assures.

"I know you will Winter, but who is this nice man with you," Elizabeth asks as she walks to her sit in front of the living room.

"Natsu Dragneel miss-" Natsu stands up and introduces himself but Elizabeth laughs and waves her hand.

"No no please seat down, you must be tired from you travels...Dread Hunter," She assures as she takes a seat in her chair.

"M-mother?! What did you call him?" Winter stutters, she is kinda of obsessed with the Dread Hunter. So mysterious like a traveling Knight, she keeps her tabs on the Dread Hunter's activities, this is mostly because Natsu is a symbol of hope for Atlas and for all mankind. When people say his name, images of freedom, hope, and valor fill her head. She wants to be just like Natsu, if not better, to give the people hope in this dark world.

Natsu and Glynda's eyes widen, "Mrs. E how did you know that?" Glynda asks.

"WHAT?! He's the Dread Hunter?!" Winter exclaims, baffled by the swarm of questions she has floating in her head right now.

Natsu gets lost in her eyes again, her eyes just reek with such power within her. He knows that Winter's mom has seen her good share of battles. It's kinda attractive for Natsu, which isn't surprising for strong woman are always attractive for Natsu. On top of that Elizabeth is obviously a beautiful woman with a high sex appeal, even with a loose dress her cleavage still is well exposed and her slim figure is a dead give away that she has a big booty. Despite all this, she is a married woman and has children Natsu's age, which Natsu knows he can't cross that line. So for now it's just a crush and respect for Elizabeth.

"I know of the relevant things Winter, like the Dread Hunter, at my age I know when I see a hunter from their appearance. Look at his eyes, he shows kindness but he always looks at Penny from time to mind. He's worried for her, ready to protect her at any moment, he's scanning the room for any threats, a habit of a paladin. Natsu you're not even fully resting your feet on the carpet, a habit of people who hunt so they don't alert their pray. From what I heard from your rants about the Dread Hunter, he is him," She explains.

"Wow," Natsu blushes slightly from her sharp observation skills.

"Y-you're the Dread Hunter! H-here, i-in front of me?" Winter stutters from being so nervous to officially meet her idol.

Elizabeth smiles softly, "Don't mind Winter, as you can tell she is very familiar with your work, maybe in love,"

Winter's face grows a bright red, "MOTHER!?"

Glynda laughs of the sight, "There is nothing to be ashamed of dear, talking about a man your age for days on end is a sign of love," Elizabeth continues.

Winter only turns around in embarrassment, "Don't say such things," She pouts.

Natsu smiles of Winter's cute pouting face, making Elizabeth go in for the kill, "Don't worry Natsu, you have my blessing for marriage,"

Glynda's and Winter's eyes widen in shock, "MARRIAGE?!"

Mrs. Schnee laughs with joy of the antics of young love, "Yes Winter, maybe someday you can marry a fine man and give me grandchildren. I'm sure Natsu is a wonderful person, plus he is a fighter after all so you'll love him," She hints.

"Mother we just met," Winter points out, completely forgetting the fact her mother is trying to pair up her and Natsu.

"Oh well figure out the details later," Mrs. E assures and leaves her daughter to think over her future.

 _'Natsu was with me first, I have to make a move fast if I wanted to keep it that way,'_ Glynda plans as she rubs her chin.

"Anyway, I've heard that you are attending Atlas Academy just like Winter Glynda," Mrs. E changes the subject.

Glynda breaks from her planning trance and adjusts her glasses, "Oh yes, the initiation exam starts next week on Wednesday," She explains.

"Well then, Winter must pack her things now if she wants to make the exam on time,"

Winter realizes this with wide eyes, "I must excuse myself," She mumbles and goes packs her things.

The group laughs of her eagerness to leave, "Ah such a lively one she is, so Natsu, what are your plans after this?"

Natsu scratches his head sheepishly, "Actually, I...I was thinking of attending Atlas Academy,"

Glynda's eyes widen, "Really?"

"Fufu all three of attending the same academy, that's a love story in the making," She teases.

"Yeah, I need to become stronger, that way when I find my family again I can protect them,"

Mrs. E smiles softly, "That's a quest fit for a warrior such as yourself, I wish you luck Natsu," She wishes.

"Thank you, how about you Penny?" Natsu asks.

"I have an order to stay here with my mother and the Schnee's the maintain the manor while you, Glynda, and Winter attend Atlas Academy," She explains.

Natsu nods his head, "Natsu I have a question for you,"

"Shoot," Natsu assures but Mrs. E's eyes stare into his soul.

...

..

.

"Are you and Glynda together?" She has with hearts above her head, how they got there and why are they're there is another story.

* * *

 **Halloween: Early Edition II**

 **By FireDragonSpider-Mane6**

* * *

Chibi Natsu slept in late after a hard workout with Raven, but now at the beginning of night, he wakes up to the sounds of laughing and the smell of candy in the air.

"W-what is going on?" He asks as he slowly rises from his bed.

"NATSU?!" He hears outside his room.

"Raven?" He whispers as the door flies open.

Chibi Raven is wearing a strange outfit of a pirate, tight, and revealing set of clothing that shows off her cleavage with a white blouse. On her head is a black pirate hat, her left eye has an eye patch on, and strapped to her belt is her special blade.

"Natsu get up, Glynda and Winter need our help," She orders, looking out the window, which glows a bright golden light from time to time.

Natsu gets up quickly and puts on his baggy black pants, "What's wrong?! Are they hurt?" He asks.

"It's worse, quickly with haste my love, ready yourself," She orders again.

Natsu manages to put on his boots on before Raven dragged him out of the room while tying his scarf around his waist, "Raven my jacket," He whispers but Raven kisses him on the cheek.

"You look wonderful my love, here put this on," Raven gives Natsu a half-faced mask that resembles a skull.

"Raven why are you dressed like that and what is going on?" Natsu asks again as the two leave the building and into the dark streets of Vale. He can only see shadows around corners and people jumping in fear.

"There is no time my love, we must hurry to the others," She ignores his questions as the two follow the alleyways to get somewhere.

"Stop," She whispers and pushes Natsu against the alleyway, deeper into the shadows.

Natsu clenches his fists as he watches a group of soldiers run past the street in front of them with rifles in hand with bags, probably stuffed with the heads of their enemies.

After a few more moments of waiting, the two leave the alleyway and stick to the shadows while they approach a large mansion, "Why are they all heading to Winter's place?" He asks.

"We'll find out once we get there," She assures.

Natsu nods his head and follows Raven up the dark snow covered street in the dark of night.

...

..

.

"He's coming! Everyone get ready," Natsu hears as he approaches the front door of Schnee's Estate.

"What are they doing in there?" Natsu mumbles as he lights his hands on fire.

"..." He doesn't get an answer from Raven.

"Raven-" He calls but as he turns to her, she is nowhere to be found.

He looks around for her but finds nothing,"Hurt my mates? Time for a beat down!" HE yells as he turns to the front door and kicks open the door.

He walks in the room with his hands set a blaze, he doesn't notice the burning fuse being him as he scans the dark room in front of him. Something behind him explodes, making Natsu a black silhouette.

"SURPRISE!" People jump out of the shadows with smiles on their faces.

"Stay back you savages!" Natsu yells and prepares to knock some skull together but he finds a group of females walking toward him with smiles on their faces.

They are the 4 maidens, dressed in each other's clothing, Fall and Winter switched clothes and hairstyles while Summer and Spring switched clothes like their sisters as almost like they were dressing up for something. Next to them is Raven with her skimpy Pirate's costume, Winter with an unique snow monster costume, Glynda is wearing a revealing white outfit with black underwear. On her waist is a brown belt with a silver gem. Her hair is all messy and spiky with ears popping out of her hair. Her eyes are also changed from green to a golden yellow that looks like Lion eyes.

"Salutations Natsu, Happy Halloween!" Penny waves, walking next to Glynda, wearing a half robot half zombie outfit.

Natsu's calms down as his mates walk up to him, "W-what is going on?" He asks.

"It's Halloween Natsu," Fall explains.

Natsu tilts his head at all the people wearing costumes with his mates, "WHAT?!" He asks.

"I'll explain-" Spring assures but Natsu waves his hands in the air.

"Halloween? We're in JUNE! Didn't you say this Halloween was in October?!" Natsu exclaims.

"Yeah it is, it just came early," Summer explains and hugs Natsu.

* * *

 **Hi, Hello, Salutations! With another Chapter Natsu is one step closer to Cannon. As for the Challenge of teaming naming in the chibi short last chapter I have another step for anyone who wants to take the challenge. To the ones who too the challenge last chapter thank you very much (I'm looking at you youngsavage)**

 **Form a team name using the letters JGWN, bonus points if J is the first leter.**

 **If you have any questions for me about BTSS or PTSS, hit me in the reviews or in PM. I don't bite.**

 **If you like what I do then I thank you kindly, I hope I can catch you next chapter.**

 **TILL NEXT TIME!**


	5. Traumatic Terrors

**"I'm going to build this one day," Speaking**

 _ **"Ice...sounds wonderful," Communications**_

 _ **'Things are about to get interesting,' Thinking**_

* * *

 **Initiation**

* * *

Natsu, Winter, and Glynda left the Schnee Estate the next day, after arriving at the establishment, then they traveled to Atlas Academy by bullhead, which again sicken Natsu to no end for some odd reason. Now the small group of three stand in front of a shuttle station that leads to Atlas Academy waiting for Natsu's and Winter's application forms to be accepted. They sit at a bench inside the shuttle station with Glynda and Winter sitting beside Natsu.

"S-so Natsu? You aren't from around here?" Winter stutters, she still can't believe that he is The Dread Hunter, she still has some trouble speaking to her idol...who is her age.

Dragneel shakes his head, "Nope, I'm from the south, down in Vale. I live...I mean...I used to live in a lodge in a forest," He explains.

Winter nods her head, "Vale...That must of been a change for you...because of the colder temperatures,"

He chuckles, making Winter and Glynda blush. They find his laugh quite adorable, "That is true, but I think I've gotten used to it," He assures.

She nods her head again, "Y-you like the...like the snow?" Winter makes some small talk.

Natsu looks at her, "Yeah, it's good to feel something other than fire,"

Winter blushes, ' _Oh he thinks I'm an idiot now!'_ She thinks.

"Natsu Dragneel?" The clerk calls.

Dragneel gets up and walks up to the front counter. The lady sitting in front of him smiles and hands him his application slip, which he filled out when he arrived.

"Welcome to Atlas Academy Natsu," She says.

Natsu smiles brightly, "Thanks," He thanks and turns back to Winter and Glynda with his paper in his hand.

"Winter Schnee," The clerk calls again.

"I'm in!" Natsu cheers as Winter gets up and gets her paper.

Glynda nods her head with her own smile, "I hope we're on the same team Natsu," Glynda wishes.

"Team?" Natsu asks.

"That's right, I heard that during the initiation exam that the first 3 people that you meet will be your teammates for the rest of our time at Atlas Academy," Glynda explains.

Dragneel rubs his chin as Winter joins them with a smile on her lips.

"I've been accepted...I'm getting a little nervous here," Winter mumbles and takes a deep breath. She's actually going to a school about fighting.

The Dread Hunter rests his hand on her shoulder, "Well we'll be in this together," He assures.

"That's right, the initiation exam starts in a few hours so let's get a shuttle up to the academy," Glynda suggests.

Winter and Natsu nod their heads, "Right!" They cheer.

The three got tickets for the next ship up to the academy and when they landed they were greeted with a large group of other students all bunched up together with one person standing in front of them.

While Winter and Glynda listened to this said person, Natsu was too engrossed in his surroundings to care. The built in academy against a mountain side fascinates him.

 _'This place is fortress,'_ He thinks as he feels a pull on his shoulder.

He looks in front of him to find Glynda tugging at his jacket, "Come on Natsu, we're getting a tour of the school before the exam," She explains.

Natsu hums and follows her but secretly takes a peek around him when Glynda isn't looking.

 _'I'm going to like this place a lot,'_ He admits.

As they follow the group they don't notice a teen watching them from the School's landing bay.

The teen rubs his chin as he studies Natsu then begins to follow him from a distance.

"This is going to get interesting..."

...

The three got their tour of the school, from the dorms to the sparring grounds they got the idea of where to find their way around the school. The frost fortress contains everything a combat school needs, classrooms, dorms, a dining hall, a library, locker rooms, and of course the headmaster's office.

As night approaches, the group of trainees stand in front of a large cave running deeper into the mountain side. They stand side by side with a black pit of darkness in front of them. The moonlight makes the ice around and in the cave sparkle with beauty. Natsu stands alone with strangers around him, Glynda and Winter stand somewhere in the line he's in. The cave itself was 50 yards from Natsu.

In front of them is a small man, maybe 70 years old, wearing a white suit with a blue coat over it. He rests his hands on a wooden stick to keep his balance. Besides him is a mid-20-ish man wearing a gray suit that all the staff members of the academy are wearing. The short one must be the head master and the other is his assistant.

The old man smiles, "As you all heard to enter this Academy you must pass an initiation exam, a sort of ticket as you will. Each of you must find this ticket in this very cave behind me, but don't act cocky now for Grimm lives in this cave. Or caves mind you. You may very well die this day if your aren't careful," He warns.

Some students feel the pressure now and start to get serious for this life and death test.

"Ice cave and Grimm...sounds wonderful,"

"We could d-die?"

"Is that even legal?"

The students mumbles among themselves but the assistant of the headmaster clears his throat.

"You have till midnight to complete this task, fail to do so...you will be removed from the campus grounds," He warns.

The students shut up at this warning and wait for the go to move.

"Oh due remember that you're teams will be created based on this test if you succeed so keep that in mind shall we?" He continues.

"..." Everyone remains silent.

"No questions, good, you'll may begin in..." He starts the countdown.

The students prepare themselves to run into the cave as the assistant counts down.

"3..." Natsu's breath slows and he focuses on what is inside this cave.

"2..." He senses nothing...like it was just a pit behind the darkness of the cave.

"1..." The headmaster and the assistant move out of the way as the assistant shoots a flare into the air.

"Begin!" He yells.

Then in a flash a hoard of students run into the cave blindly with their weapons in hand. The sounds of swords, clubs, rifles, daggers, pistols, and every weapon known to mankind are unleash as the students sprint into the unknown.

Natsu takes the lead of the group as he lights his hands on fire, acting as a beacon for the others while they run into the darkness. In the crowd behind Natsu is where Winter and Glynda are positioned.

"There's Natsu!" Winter reports.

Glynda smiles and the two go into a sprint to catch up to him. While Winter and Glynda take charge to catch up to Natsu, the figure watching Natsu from before ticks his tongue and runs faster to keep up with the girls.

The teen is a male wearing a white coat with a blue vest under it, under that is a white dress shirt with a red tie. His attire is very formal just like the staff members running the academy. Oddly his right hand is covered with a white glove.

While he runs after the girls, the students behind him are in disbelief,

"That guy is on FIRE!"

"How are they so fast?"

"Come on damn it let's go guys!"

They converse to themselves while Natsu lights up the cave, but his fire lights up the cave for a split second before his flame is consumed by darkness. They hear him scream echo in the cave.

"NATSU!" Winter and Glynda call but end up falling down a dark pit inside the entrance of the cave.

It didn't take long before all of the initiation students joined the three inside the pit in the cave, little did they know that the pit was created by little tunnels that separated into different areas deeper in the cave.

* * *

 **Glynda And Winter**

* * *

Glynda and Winter both scream as they land on their jiggly booties inside the dark cave. In the pitch black darkness they sit there too nervous to move.

"G-Glynda?" Winter calls, using her hands to feel around the darkness for Glynda but she only feels the cold hard stone of the floor she's on.

"I'm here...w-where are we...it's so dark," Glynda's voice echoes in the darkness but Winter and guess that she's a few feet in front of her.

"Deeper in the cave I think, Headmaster said nothing about a drop...I think I sprained my.." Winter starts and tries to get up but drops to the ground from a pain in her right ankle.

"Winter? Where-where are you I'm coming!" She says as she crawls to Winter's position.

"Natsu isn't here is he?" Winter asks as she pulls out a small glowing blue crystal out of her satchel bag, it lights up poorly in the cave but it was good enough for Winter to see her own body.

"No he must of fell down another tunnel, but we got to find him," Glynda plans as she crawls into the light of the crystal.

Winter nods her head as Glynda helps her up to her feet, but as the two rise they sense something watching them in the darkness.

"Something is here with us," Winter whispers and moves the crystal around to try and find this creeper in the dark.

Glynda pulls out her trusty rider's crop as they hear a growl right behind them.

They turn to find a set of dark orange eyes staring into their souls. The air around them grows heavy as Winter amps up the power of the blue crystal that it lights up the entire cave around them. What they find is an old but awaken Death stalker glaring at them with its claws and its pointed, yet glowing, orange tail aimed at them. The giant arachnid is different from the usual stalker, for being underground and living in a frost cave it has a frozen look to it. Its body is covered with ice that it acts another layer of armor on top of its exoskeleton. It winces from the bright light and uses it claws to cover its eyes from the blue light.

Glynda grits her teeth as her rider's crop's tip glows purple, "An Alpha Stalker...this soon into the hunt. How fitting," Glynda jokes as she goes into her battle-mode with Winter at her side.

The stalker's cry echoes in the ice cave around them as it uses its tail to take a stab at the two growing huntresses. Glynda defends by using her rider's crop to telepathically grab hold of one of the many nature-made ice spears above her. She breaks off the ice spear and shoots it down, with a blink of an eye the ice spear pierces through the deadly telson of the arachnid and pins it down to the stone floor.

This makes the stalker cry in pain as it tries to yank out its tail from the spear that holds it. Winter helps but taking out her own weapon, a sliver rapier, and points it at the stalker. The tip creates a glyph of ice blue and a swarm of birds, created from ice, fire at the stalker at blinding speeds. Like a hoard of fleeing bats the birds charge into the stalker piercing into the stalker's armor before shattering into tiny ice crystals. The old stalker is overwhelm by the swarm of the birds but tires to swipe away the birds with its large claws. The useless attempted ensured the victory of the huntresses as Winter ends the attack to keep herself from using too much of her power.

The stalker staggers for a bit after the attack and finally falls limp in front of the two teens. Silence soon takes over while the stalker turns into a black smoke and rises up, going through the holes in the ceiling in which Glynda and Winter came from.

Glynda and Winter look at each other and smile of a quick match, "Okay that's a start, now let's find Natsu," Glynda suggests.

Winter nods her head then the two slowly march their way deeper into the cave.

* * *

 **Natsu**

* * *

Natsu lies on his belly with his arms and legs spread wide open. He groans from the rough landing but he rises to his feet and rubs his nose.

"That was unexpected," Natsu's mumbles as he rubs his nose.

He looks around to find the darkness of the cave a league darker than it was when he was outside. He lights his hands on fire to light the space around him. He finds what one should find in a cave, stone...more stone, a couple of orange eyes, and more stone.

Natsu's eyes passes the orange eyes but snaps right back to them, "You know it's not nice to stare," He jokes.

The two pair of orange eyes come into the light of the flame to reveal two snakes, one of white and the other black, but they were connected together. They too are frost harden with ice all over their bodies.

Natsu smirks of the first fight of many and punches his fists together, "I can use a warm up I thank you very much,"

The snakes hiss at him then the Black snake lunges at him with its mouth wide open. On instincts Natsu runs to the snake with his hands turned into fists and on fire. He slides under the snake as it approaches then he pushes his left hand forward, which unleash a blast of fire toward the white snake. The white snake winces of the burning flame against its scales while Natsu runs up to it and jumps toward its head.

Through the confusion the hunter fires punch at the snake, it lands on its cheeks and forces the snake to slam its head to the stone wall next to it. It quickly grows unconscious and falls limp while the black half of the snake returns to fight the hunter that disturbs its home.

Natsu creates a fire wall in front of him and runs through it and disappears. The snake rams through it with its head but doesn't feel the hunter in its mouth. It looks around but finds nothing. It hears something activate above it. It looks up to find a fire ball dropping right on top of it. On impact the snake's skull melts while it fractures into pieces while Natsu sends the snake into the ground. It creates a crater at it falls limp just like its brother did.

It also pops into a black smoke, making Natsu fall to the ground. He lands gracefully as he looks at the smoke is taken by a cold wind in the cave.

"A breeze? There must be an exit somewhere then," Natsu mumbles to himself then quickly follows the black smoke.

He lights his hand on fire to light the way for him while the black smoke takes him through many twists and turns of the cave. He follows the breeze until he hears the sounds of gun fire echo around a corner. Natsu takes cover by this said corner and peeks his head around the corner. He finds the flashes of a gun firing at some slithering white blobs in the darkness. It really creeped him out just to see the white blobs turn on their backs and shrivel up as they take a bullet.

He then finds a teen his age making the gun fire, he can't see his face from the darkness but he can tell he is wearing a white suit. The teen has his back facing Natsu while he slowly steps backwards while shooting at these white blobs.

Natsu doesn't notice one of this white blobs crawling toward him from behind him with its many tiny legs crawling along the side of the wall that Natsu is taking cover behind. The thing was the size of a dog, covered in white bone and frost with two large clampers for a mouth. Its long black antennas point at Natsu's neck as it crawls toward him. It was like the love child of a snake and a scorpion. It was long like a snake but it was armored like a scorpion, but it had around a hundred legs maybe more.

It quickly reached Natsu and as soon as touched him, he lit ablaze and turned around. The bug screeches in pain as Natsu grabs it with his iron grip while burning it. The weak dog-sized centipede make Natsu's spine shiver just by looking at the large bug. He was okay with smaller bugs but when they take the size of a large dog then Natsu has to burn this specie off the planet now.

Natsu drops the bug as soon as it looks at it, it quickly shrivels up like he saw with the teen.

"Okay that's creepy," He mumbles.

"Who's there?!" He hears around the corner.

Natsu dies down his flame and walks around the corner to find the teen pointing a pistol and a green glow stick at him.

"I'm not this ground dweller I can tell you that for a fact," He jokes as he walks out of the corner with his hands up.

The teen sighs and lowers his weapons as he drops his glow stick and runs his hand in his black slicked back hair.

"We better stick together, these bugs grow larger in numbers as we travel deeper into the cave," The teen suggests.

Natsu nods his head, "That sounds like a plan, who are you?" He asks as he walks up to him.

The teen fixes his coat then looks at him, "I'm James Ironwood, and I know you Natsu Dragneel," James introduces himself.

Natsu tilts his head, "You know me?"

"Of course, you are the one who saved Penny Gears, the girl who helped further the research of biologic engineering," He explains.

"How do you know about Penny?" Natsu asks again.

James sighs, "I know because I helped saved her life right after you...found her. I'm sure you are familiar with Penny's internal chip inside her brain yes?" He asks.

"What chip?" Natsu asks, only getting more and more confused by the second.

"We can catch up later Dragneel, first we need to find this ticket the headmaster tasked us to do," James suggests.

"NOO!" They hear a feminine scream for help just down the dark tunnel in front of the two.

"Sure, just after this," Natsu assures and runs toward the familiar voice.

James watches Natsu sprint past him toward the voice, "Dragneel!" He calls but he doesn't answer to him.

He shakes his head but follows him with his pistol ready for combat.

"Ew Ew Ew!" They hear.

James raises and eyebrow at this but Natsu only runs faster to find the person with this voice.

Natsu turns the corner and sees two faces of his dear friends.

"GLYNDA! WINTER!" He calls as he runs to them, but they aren't in any danger at all.

Glynda and Winter are hiding behind a large stalagmite with another of those ground dwellers trying to get to them.

"NATSU!" They cry.

Dragneel makes quick work of the bug by stomping on it with his left boot. If puffs out black smoke to mark its death. This signals Winter and Glynda to run to Natsu and hug him tightly with Winter free of her sprained foot. It seems the bug scared it right out of her.

They hug Natsu tightly while snuggling against his jacket, "Natsu! We knew we would find you!" Winter's words are muffled from his jacket.

"That bug was so big Natsu!" Glynda cries, it seems the two had a fear of abnormally sized centipedes.

Natsu smiles to be reunited with his dear friends and rubs their backs soothingly.

"It's alright now, I got it," He whispers as he comforts the two.

"Dragneel you shouldn't-" James starts but his heart stops for a moment once he sees Glynda peek her head out of Natsu's jacket.

Call it love at first sight James was left in a daze just by looking at her, and it didn't help when she adjusted her glasses to see him clearly.

"Natsu who is this?" Glynda asks.

The two huntresses blush brightly to find a stranger starting at them in such a romantic situation with Natsu so they let go of Natsu and stand up straight.

"Haha H-hello," Winter mumbles and waves at James.

James clears his throat nervously, feeling the pressure on his shoulder as he looks at Glynda, taking in her beauty.

"My name is James Ironwood, it's a pleasure to meet you two," He greets nervously but he keeps his cool.

Natsu turns around and nods, "Oh yeah, this is Glynda and Winter, they're special friends of mine," He introduces the three to each other.

Glynda and Winter blush even harder and look at Natsu, "S-special?" They mumble, getting ideas of Natsu as their boyfriend now.

James nods his head, "I-I see, but we must get going now. We have to past this exam," He warns.

This makes Glynda and Winter break from their blushes and return to the mission at hand.

"How are we supposed to find this ticket anyway, this cave is endless," Glynda asks.

"We've been walking for at least half an hour now, it'll be too late before we get our hands on this ticket," Winter points out.

Natsu's eyes widen, "Oh that's right, don't worry we can find this ticket no problem," He assures.

The three of them look at him in question, "How so Dragneel, you have a plan?" James asks.

"Yeah, wait for it," He says and shuts his mouth close.

The three wait in silence for a few moments but Ironwood gets impatient, "Dragneel stop with this-"

"Shhh" Natsu hushes.

Glynda and Winter widen their eyes as they hear the sounds of breeze behind them and silently flow through them.

"Is that a..." Winter starts.

"Breeze...it's a breeze," Ironwood finishes the sentences.

"And a breeze means that..." Glynda mumbles.

"There's a way out of here. The exit of this cave must be the place where this ticket is waiting for us," Natsu reveals.

Winter and Glynda smile of such a clever observation, "Wow Natsu when did you figure that out?" Glynda asks in awe.

He smiles, "After I fought a King Taijitu, the smoke of the snake was taken by a breeze. That's where I realized that there must be another exit. So I followed the breeze till I found James, then we heard you two and now we're here!" Natsu reviews.

Winter smiles brightly, 'He's so amazing!' She thinks, getting a little excited over her idol for noticing such a small thing, in which has a big influence on their actions for now on.

"Then we must follow this breeze," James plans, going along with Natsu's plan. He doesn't like taking orders so he'll take the initiative.

Before Natsu could respond, James takes point and pulls out another green glow stick. He walks past the three and headed into a third tunnel where the breeze was going through.

Natsu looks at Glynda and Winter then back at James, "Yeah let's go," He agrees.

The three follow James with Natsu ready to protect Winter and Glynda from any of those bugs again.

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later**

* * *

James and the group walked for another 10 minutes into the cave with him a few yards ahead of the group.

Natsu stayed with Glynda and Winter just to have them in his range. The breeze grew stronger now as they followed it.

"The breeze is getting stronger over here," James reports and takes a left at an intersection of the tunnels.

"Right, just a little longer and we're done here," Natsu assures as the three turn the corner.

"Hey what do you see?" Natsu asks.

James raises his glow stick to find that it's a dead end in the tunnels. He sighs and turns around, "It's a dead end, just a wall," He reports again.

"Dead end? Isn't that where the breeze leads?" Natsu asks but Glynda and Winter stop as they spot something behind James.

"N-Natsu..." Glynda calls.

"What is it?" He asks.

"It's a bug...a big bug," Winter explains and points behind James.

Natsu turns around and finds something big and white hovering over James.

"What's with that look Dragneel, what's wrong?" James asks.

"Don't look now...but I think we found the mother," Natsu explains.

James tilts his head, "The Mother?" He asks as he feels something tickle the nape of his neck.

He slowly turns his head to find a large bug staring at him, it was the mother of the centipedes they have been killing. It was the Mother Ground Dweller.

His eyes widen as he goes into evasive maneuvers by rolling in front of him, he drops his glow stick behind but uses his free hand to aim his pistol his both his hands.

"Easy now..." James mumbles.

Natsu clenches his fists and prepares for battle but Winter screams again.

"NO!" She screams.

Natsu turns to find Winter hiding behind Glynda as a swarm of young Ground Dwellers crawling at them. Glynda shivers in fear but prepares herself to fight, "Go help James Natsu, we'll handle the small ones," Glynda assures as Winter lets go of her and pulls out her rapier.

"But it has so many legs..." Winter whimpers.

"Got it!" Natsu assures and runs to join James to fight the mother dweller.

"Any ideas?" James asks.

Natsu looks around and finds a small light behind the dweller, "Yeah...you think you can distract it for a few minutes?" He asks.

"Of course, why,"

"That wall, it must lead outside, I can send that bug right through it if it was closer to it," He explains.

"Copy, I'll bring it to the back wall, you just get ready to take it out once it's in position," James orders.

"Right," Natsu assures as the bug lunges at them.

They dodge in different directions, James going left and Natsu going right while the bug slams down in the stone, dust rises from the ground.

"Hey over here!" James yells and shoots the bug to get its attention. The bullets are too weak to penetrate the armor but it got its attention.

The bug snaps its head to James and begins to crawls toward him with its many legs stomping on the ground, making the ground shake with each of its many steps.

Natsu watches as James leads the dweller through a series of stalagmites, right on James's tail was the mother trying to take a bite out of him. James is left in a position only to run as he approaches the wall.

"Almost there," James mumbles as he slides under all fallen stone pillar. He doesn't notice the mother dweller bury itself into the stone, going underground inside the underground cave. James turns around and waits for the mother to show up but nothing came.

He looks around for it but looks down as a small earthquake erupts. His eyes widen as the floor opens and the mother catches James with her mouth and crashes into the wall. The pile of rocks falls on impact and the two are sent out into the night sky. The moonlight fills up the room and the dwellers fighting Winter and Glynda wince of the bright light and cower to the shadows.

"James!" Natsu calls and runs to the edge of the cliff.

He looks down to find the mother dweller falling down the side of the mountain to the endless drop down below. Natsu can see a cliff a 100 yards lower than the cliff he was on. On top was an ancient formation of pillars around a single tome-like rock with smaller figures on it. He found James laying in front of this formation with his back on the snow.

"I'm fine..." James assures but stays down in the snow, winded from the fall.

"Ew ew ew ew," Winter mumbles to herself as she and Glynda regroup with Natsu.

He turns to the girls, "Are you two okay?" He asks.

"Yes, thank you," They assures as they look down the cliff.

"Is that the..." Glynda mumbles to herself as she adjusts her glasses.

"It's the ticket," Natsu explains.

"Then we better climb down," Winter plans.

Without exchanging words they slowly climb down the mountain side with Natsu watching over Glynda and Winter in case they lost their grip. When they finally reached the cliff where James rests, this said hunter was holding on of many little robot plushies.

"I'm going to build one of these one day," James mumbles.

The little plushie is rather more of a 3D model of a robot mech suit then a child's toy. It has a small hall that has a badger-like face, its legs and arms are rather bulky with many hints of heavy weaponry attached to them. Ironwood studies the soft plushie mech with the utmost of interest.

"Is that the ticket?" Natsu asks as he picks up his own plushie.

"It's so cute! I'm keeping this," Glynda cheers and shows squishes the plushie in her cleavage.

"Weiss would love this," Winter whispers and is slightly tempted to take more plushies for her younger siblings.

James looks at Natsu and the others, "We should go, we can't distract ourselves any longer," He suggests.

"Yeah, let's go team," Natsu agrees and finds himself walking up a thin pathway going around the mountain side to the entrance of the cave.

When they reach the top of the cave they found the headmaster assistance waiting for them. His eyes widen to find them standing before them, "You four finished the trail already? It's only been half an hour," He says.

"That is right, the Ground Dweller was a bit extreme I must say but nothing we can't handle," Ironwood admits.

"Too much to handle, you fell off the mountain side," Natsu jokes.

Winter and Glynda softly chuckle as Ironwood glares at Natsu, "I had it under control," He counters.

"Ground Dweller? The training grounds don't have any ground dwellers, that's only in the upper part of the cave where only the 3rd years can hunt for dweller venom," The assistant explains.

Ironwood looks at him, "But that's where the four of us landed...we faced dwellers the most during the exam," He explains.

...

..

.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **A Hour Later**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Team CPRR (Copper) with their team leader Cooper," The Headmaster congratulates.

Everyone stands in a theater with all the first years waiting to get their official team with their new friends/enemies. Natsu, Glynda, Winter, and James all stand in a line together by themselves by the side of the stage.

"And for the first team to finish the exam; ladies and gentlemen Team JGAW (Jigsaw) with their team leader James Ironwood," He introduces the last team and everyone applauds as they walk up to the stage and shack the headmaster's hand one by one.

"James Ironwood, congratulations," He says as he shakes Ironwood's hand.

James nods his head and gives him a firm handshake before moving on to backstage.

"Glynda Goodwitch," He names off the team members of JGAW.

"Who is that...she's so cute,"

"She has glasses...oh god she has glasses that's so hot!"

"How come she gets to be with that stud with the salmon hair?!"

The students gossip good/bad things about Glynda as she walks on stage and shakes the headmaster's hand with a bright smile on her face. She then goes to backstage to meet with James.

"Winter Schnee," He calls.

Winter walks up to the headmaster with a straight back and a determined expression on her face.

"S-she reeks of p-power!"

"I think I'm in love,"

"She's like a warrior princess,"

The boys ogle Winter's formal introduction at the ceremony but with the ladies more focused on the walking torch that led the charge. The way he just ran into the fray just displayed his dominance and power to the other students, it make rivals with the boys and captured the hearts of many of the young women in training.

"And for the last gentlemen of team Jigsaw, Atsu Dragneel,"

Natsu's eyes widen of the mistake, "That's not my name it's Natsu," He corrects but the applauds and the cheers from the woman drown his words.

He shakes his head and plans to tell the headmaster about this while he walks up to the small headmaster. Forgot to mention that the headmaster as to stand on a stool to reach the height of the students.

"Did you see him turn into a walking candle when the exam started?"

"He just charged in there like it was child's play,"

"He's so ~dreamy~,"

"Look at those abs...~Mmm~"

The students talks about Atsu as they watch him shake the headmaster's hand and joins his team backstage. As he disappears backstage the headmaster looks to the students.

"That is your first year teams ladies and gentlemen, now go to you assigned rooms for tomorrow's activities," He orders.

Meanwhile backstage

...

..

.

"How do you forget the N?"

* * *

 **Vale, Beacon Academy**

* * *

"Please anyone with medical experience? We need help!" Spring tries to call for help as she and Summer wander the commercial district

The maidens reached their destination but found no one to help treat Fall's wounds, disguised as average people they searched for the best doctor in the city to help with Fall's condition but with no avail. Losing hope they decide to stay for a few more minutes in the districts before returning to their hideout where Fall is resting, which is another old shack just outside the kingdom.

People just walk by the two maidens too busy with their own lives to help another, to help the people that granted them a little bit more time on this planet. Springs shakes her head in distress as people pass by her, Summer rubs her back soothingly.

"We better head back, her condition is worsening, "Summer suggests.

Springs looks at all the faces that pass her with pure disbelief, ignoring her like she didn't exist. She feels betrayed and a part of her breaks inside. She sighs and nods her head, "Okay," She whispers.

The two are about to leave but a strange man stands behind them in the street with a can in his hand.

"I have medical experience," He says.

Spring's and Summer's eyes widen and turn around to find a teen, Natsu's age, smiling at them.

The teen has white hair, pale skin, dark gold eyes, round glasses, and he wears a black and green outfit. He has a very mysterious aura about him, but he looks like he can trusted.

"Y-you do?" Summer asks.

"That is correct, what is it that you require of such a person like me?" He asks.

"O-oh right, our friend, Fall, she's sick and we don't know what's wrong with her. We asked the local doctors but they didn't know either," Summer explains.

"Fall...I see, who are you two if I may ask?" He asks.

"I'm Spring, and this is my friend Summer," Spring introduces herself.

Ozpin rubs his chin, "I see...is there a Winter among your friends Spring?"

Spring's eyes widen, "Y-yes there is...how did you know that?"

"Oh just a simple guess," He says.

'Just like the fairy tale,' He thinks.

Summer gets a little nervous from this man but she doesn't have any other options in front of her besides this strange teenager.

"We have to leave now if you want to help Fall, you see her condition is worsening and if we wait any longer she could...could..." Summer stops to keep herself from saying such dreadful words about her dear friend.

Ozpin nods his head, "Is that so, then bring Fall to the Beacon Academy, there I can fully preform a proper study of your friend's sickness," He suggests.

"R-right, thank you again..." Spring stops, remembering that she doesn't know his name.

...

..

.

"Ozpin, call me Ozpin," Ozpin introduces himself.

* * *

 **Beacon Basement**

* * *

"This place is a little creepy...and big for a school don't you think?" Spring mumbles to herself as she and the remaining three maidens end up in the basement of the Beacon Academy after they moved Fall into the Academy grounds.

Winter was a little suspicious of this Ozpin but she was in the same position as Summer, she didn't have any other options before her. She brought Fall over to the academy and she met Ozpin. First impressions were a little shady but she has to trust Ozpin to save Fall's life. Winter and Summer carry Fall down a large dark hallway inside the basement of the Academy with Spring and Ozpin in front of them.

"This was supposed to be a further classroom expansion for the Academy but above ground we are doing just fine with the classes we have here currently," Ozpin explains.

Springs hums as she looks around, the ceiling went on forever that she couldn't even see the top, the creepy glowing green lights that dimly light the room put her on guard.

"So...what kind of medical experience do you have Ozpin?" Spring asks.

"I work in the...aura department, specifically the study of semblances if you will," He explains.

"I see, now seeing Fall what can you conclude?" Winter asks.

"From what I can see...some of her power, her aura, has been taken from her," He says as he stops at the end of the hallway where a single bed lies under a hanging light.

"H-how did you know that Ozpin?" Summer asks, a little surprised that this mortal knows Fall's exact condition.

"Place her on the bed, I'll explain with some observations I've noticed so far," Ozpin orders.

Winter and Summer do so and they wince at Fall's condition. She's unconscious with her skin an unhealthy pale with her veins popping with an odd color of orange. It was almost like her skin was going translucent, so pale and showing her veins, it worried the maidens.

"First let's start off with the obvious, her pale skin is like she lost a part of her life force, losing large quantities of aura at once can put a person into a coma-like state with symptoms that include like her pale skin. I've seen many lesser cases just like this when students unleash all of power into a fight, but nothing like this. What I can do is increase the methods of curing such a state, but being the first time I cannot guaranteed the success of this process," Ozpin warns.

Winter shakes her head, "You are our are only hope Ozpin, we don't have any other choice," She explains.

Ozpin sighs, "I see...but at least I should explain the process of what I'm going to do," Ozpin explains.

"Of course," Summer assures.

"Usually patients simple sleep to regain their energy, but it is obvious that Fall has lost more energy than she can naturally regain. Therefor I must ask the relationship of yourselves and this woman," He asks.

"I don't understand," Winter mumbles.

"If we don't perform an aura transfer she's will die, but she can only take the aura power from someone she is familiar with," Ozpin explains.

"A-aura transfer? I've never heard of that before," Spring admits.

"Of course you haven't this is a method I invented personally," Ozpin explains.

Winter nods her head, "We all grew up together so we know each other's powers," She explains.

"That will do, any one of you can help her heal-" He starts but a bright orange light lights up the basement.

"Huh?" The maidens mumble as they cover their eyes from the light.

As the light dies down, they find Fall back into her normal self, her skin is back to its healthy color and her veins didn't pop out. She curves her back as she comes back to life.

"AHH!" Her screams fill the basement and her eyes shot open.

"FALL?!" The maidens cry and they run to her side to see how she is doing.

Ozpin turns around in disbelief to find Fall in her current state, "She's going into to shock!" He yells and rushes over to Fall and pins her down to the bed to keep her from falling off it.

After a few moments of screaming Fall finally settled down with a raspy voice and a fatigued body. Ozpin takes a moment for the maidens to talk to their friend Fall.

"FALL! How do you feel?" Spring asks.

Fall breathes slowly and crookedly smiles, "T-Tired," She whispers.

Spring smiles and holds her hand tightly, "You're going to be alright, okay Fall?" She assures with a smile.

"She's right, when you get up we can find Natsu again," Winter assures with Summer with her standing behind Spring.

Fall's eyes then suddenly widen from hearing Natsu's name again and her veins pop again but in the color of black. Her screams start to make the maidens panic.

"OZPIN!" Spring calls as she feels Fall tighten her grip around her hand while she begins to scream again as her body is covered with her black veins. Starting from her toes and her finger tips the black poison slowly corrupts her body.

Ozpin rushes over to Fall again and looks at her, completed confused on what is happening to her, but he tries his best to stabilize Fall but she keeps shaking as the black veins slowly crawl to her head. Ozpin couldn't do anything but to watch Fall slowly fall to the clutches of death. Fall feels her fingers lose their touch, her limps lose their feeling as this poison runs through her body.

"Ozpin what is happening?!" Winter asks.

"I-I don't know," He whispers as he watches the black veins reach her brain.

Her eyes widen and she gasps as she feels all her power drain from her body, it was leagues worse than what Salem did to her. The maidens and Ozpin watch as Fall's aura physically turns into its own being and slowly glides away from her. Her own soul was taken from her. The maidens watch in pure shock, pure disbelief, upon watching their dear friend suffer. Emotionally breaking all of the maidens to see one of their own, one of their sisters in such a traumatic state.

Summer ignores the fleeing aura and holds Fall's hand, "F-Fall what's wrong?!" She asks.

Fall is wide eyed while gasping for air, her vision is blurred and all she can feel is pain. She can't make out the faces of her friends or Ozpin, but she can see is Natsu: that salmon haired, smiling, happy-go-lucky, stud of a man is what she can see. She finds herself in her room that night before everything change, with Natsu sitting in front of her and the moonlight against their skin, the same night they confessed their love. Through her pain, through her misery she forms a smile on her lips to be in such a fond memory of hers.

'I love you Fall,' His voice echoes in her head.

Fall smiles and slowly lifts her hand up in front of her to reach for her beloved. Her hand trembles as she raises her hand toward the sky.

"I..." She starts as she takes one deep breath.

"L-Love..." She takes another breath.

"Y-you..." She takes another breath.

"N-Nat...Na..." She feels her end approach so she savors her last breath.

"Natsu," She finishes and closes her eyes and embraces death.

Her body falls limp on the bed with Fall smiling, she was at peace.

"No...no no no no," Spring mumbles to herself and shakes Fall.

Summer, Winter, and Ozpin watch with heavy hearts as Spring tries to wake Fall up.

"F-Fall?" She calls and instantly begins to cry. Tears slowly stream down her cheeks as she tries to feel Fall's grip around her hand again.

"Fall please don't leave us," She whispers.

"..."

"Please...come back to us," She pleads but only to dead ears.

...

..

.

"FALL!"

* * *

 **Party Time**

* * *

"A party sounds like a wonderful idea!" Chibi Fall as she and Chibi Winter, Chibi Spring, Chibi Summer, Chibi Natsu, Chibi Raven, Chibi Glynda, Chibi Winter all stand in TheFallenEnemy's office.

"That sounds great, what are we celebrating?" Winter asks.

"Oh nothing in particular, just to party and have fun!" Spring cheers, ignoring the many TPHH Anniversary posters around the room.

"Sounds like a party to me, come on ladies lets go make party!" Summer cheers in joy and the whole group is turned into a ball of dust with the limps of the chibi group sticking out of it from time to time. They mumble to each other about the plans while Natsu is just confused and he ends up outside the office.

He lands on his back and feels the wind get knocked out of him. He looks in front of him to find his girls working up a storm in Fallen's office.

"Yeah go team! I-I guess I can check up on Fallen for now," Natsu mumbles to himself then gets up and walks to the elevator.

He presses the button and the elevator doors open, he walks in and looks at the different floors.

"Now where would he be? Account...no. Private Messaging...not that one. Reviews...that's only for guests. Communities? Does he even have one? Ah there it is. Doc Manager, he must be working on a story or something write now," Natsu talks to himself in the elevator and presses the Doc Manager button.

When he reaches the Doc Manager floor he finds himself in a long hallway with 5 doors. He looks at them as he passes by,

"Operation DEAD...no. The Revolution...not that one either. Sweet Release Of Death?" Natsu stops at the SROD door and looks at it.

His curiosity gets the better of him and he opens the door. The door flies open and he finds some familiar faces in it.

He finds Night Raid sitting at one table and the Jaegers.

"Oh hi Natsu!" Leone waves at him.

"Hey Leone, is Fallen here?" He asks.

"Nope, he's in the BTSS room," She explains.

"Okay thanks," Natsu thanks and leaves the room.

He walks to the BTSS room and peeks through the door to find Fallen in the conference room all by his lonesome mumbling to himself with a white board in front of him which has many writings all over it.

"So after Natsu finds...he'll become a...then he'll...and everyone...uncle...HAREM!" Fallen talks to himself.

Natsu gets a little creeped out but he gathers his courage to step into the room.

"Hey Fallen...w-what are you doing?" He asks.

Fallen turns to Natsu and smiles, "Oh yes the man of the hour, Natsu!" He cheers.

"Y-yeah that's me," Natsu assures with a sheepish smile.

Fallen walks up to him and shakes his hand, "So Natsu are you prepared for you harem?"

"H-harem?" Natsu asks.

"Of course your harem, you already have one here in TPHH, BTSS, and one coming up in SROD," Fallen uses his homemade abbreviations.

"Can't we talk about this for another time?" He asks.

"Oh yes of course, I something to tell you in my office," Fallen explains.

"Your office yeah sure-NO!" Natsu yells in his office.

"Haha I assure you it isn't life threatening...yet," Fallen jokes and he leaves the room to head to his office.

Natsu runs after him to try to stall him from entering his office, "Fallen WAIT!" He calls.

Through the whole trip Natsu tried to stop Fallen but he was too far ahead, Natsu almost fainted once he saw Fallen enter his officer and jumped.

"SURPRISE!" Natsu hears.

He rushes into the room and finds everyone wearing party hats with confetti everywhere.

Fallen laughs, "How wonderful is this for me?" He asks.

"Yeah we just wanted to throw a party for you!" Spring cheers.

"Well I know the anniversary past already but I could use a party," Fallen admits.

"A-anniversary?" The group mumbles.

"Ah yes my anniversary for my first Fairy Tail Crossover The Pink Haired Huntsman," He explains.

"O-oh..." They mumble.

"This party was for my anniversary correct?" He asks.

The group begins to nod their head, "Yeah ah...sure," He hears.

...

..

.

"No it wasn't," James reports.

* * *

 **And so Fallen got a random party for no reason and Natsu joined a team with his two dear friends Glynda and Winter...and that one guy James to create JGAW. The color of their group can be described as many colors into one like a puzzle or a mystery because it's a puzzle.**

 **Next chapter will be time skip to the age of pre-STRQ with some interesting meet-n-greets with Natsu and other people so expect that stuff. Now the age of adults what do you think will happen next? How will Natsu fair in school and when will he return to Vale?**

 **If you ever have any chibi ideas then just lay them on me cause it would help me write a short and it gets you in the story like FireDragonSpider-Mane6 did. All you need to do is to send me an idea through a review or a PM, any will do. I look forward to all of your ideas people!**

 **Codeword: Paladin**

 **If you like this chapter then I thank you kindly and hope to see you in the next one.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Helpful HellFire

Hey….been awhile….neeto.

 **Helpful Hellfire**

Four years after the events of the Initiation of Atlas Academy team JGAW flourishes through with flying colors. With their final year together team JGAW settle down for one last time to say their goodbyes and explain their future plans.

A spiraling ceiling fan softly hums above the cozy dorm room of squad 8 aka JGAW while the members themselves relax in their final hours of being students. An older 21 year old Natsu sighs to break the awkward silence in the room while he gets lost in the feeling of his soft bed against his back. With his hands behind his head and closes his eyes resting after a long day of many parties and socializing with his peers.

"This is it huh? Say what are you guys going to do in 3 hours?" He asks, implying of the upcoming shift to student to hunter.

A metallic chim comes from the pink haired man's right where the second bed lies. Ironwood is cleaning his side arm with a fine cloth, "In 3 hours I have to transfer to our officer school just out of the kingdom. This kingdom need a leader to commands its army, and I'm willing to take the role," He says confidently as he watches as the rays of sunshine outside the leftmost window reflect off the barrel of his revolver.

Natsu doesn't respond but he sense someone at the edge of his bed shift to get more comfortable and whoever was sitting down she smelled wonderful, "Leading an army isn't my thing but I've been pondering over taking up that new specialist program the Atlas Army is taking up. I'm an Atlas kind of woman so that's right up my alley. In three hours I'm going to pay the recruiter a visit," She says and pushes her white locks from her face.

Ironwood nods his head to Winter, "Then I see our paths crossing once again Ms. Schnee," He assumes and continues to clean his gun.

"Personally the teaching career seems to be the one for me; however if I have to teach kids like Natsu then I may consider a change," Glynda jokes and chuckles to herself while she sits at a middle table in the room with a plate under a single chocolate muffin resting on it.

The team laughs while Natsu blushes slightly, "Hey I'm not that bad of a student, I'm graduating aren't I?" He counters with a smirk as he sits up and looks at the blond beauty.

Goodwitch shrugs, "Barely, just a few weeks ago you were asking me to tutor you on Atlasian history to pass the AH course," She teases.

Winter joins in and smirks at the man, "And you were learning Atlasian tactics from me for the Operator Exam you wanted to pass as well...same week if I recall,"

Natsu blushes some more in embarrassment and keeps quite 'Shut your pretty face' He thinks and pouts from being bested by the two beauties of team JGAW. Ironwood smirks of Natsu's flustered state but stays quiet, "Say Dragneel, you didn't say what you're going to do yourself in 3 hours?" He asks.

Winter and Glynda smile, "Right what are you going to do Natsu? You've always wanted to go back to Vale right? Are you heading with Glynda afterwards?" Winter asks; feeling a bit down that Natsu is going to leave her but she keeps a straight face to hide her worries.

The salamander smiles, "Yeah that's right, I got people waiting for me there. I'm sure they are getting impatient from the past four years I've been gone," He admits and crosses his arms, "So Glynda looks like I'll be with you in three hours huh?" He asks.

Goodwitch smiles warmly and nods his her head, "Yes that's right, sounds wonderful. I'll feel much better in Vale with you around," She admits with a sheepish smile.

Natsu nods his head and a bell interrupts their relaxation, cuing the end of the hour, "And that makes 2 hours...I'm getting all excited over here," He jokes but the other teammates sigh, "You're always excited Dragneel," Ironwood points out.

The girls laughs as Natsu rolls his eyes and smiles from the happy feeling in the air but Natsu has someone special in mind as his final hours approaches _'Raven I'm coming for ya,'_ He thinks and imagines the black haired badass in his head, he really missed her in his time in Atlas. Of course he didn't forget about the maidens, he especially missed those elemental angels for an extremely long time.

In two hours Natsu will say his goodbyes to Ironwood and Winter and head over to the Schnee estate to bid his farewells to the Schnee family and Penny Gears. The Next day he'll set his sights on the green kingdom of Vale with his dear friend Glynda to seek their fortune. Or to uncover the hidden mysteries of the world and find lost loved ones.

Find out next time on...I'm kidding carry on.

 **Two Days Later: Vale Harbor**

After some tear jerking goodbyes and wishes for a future reunion back in Atlas Natsu finds himself having the worst time on an airship to Vale. He hugs on to Glynda for deal life to endure his abnormal motion sickness, "W-why..." He mumbles as he holds the woman's thighs as his feels his stomach knot as the airship flies over the blue seas below them. Ms. Goodwitch was a blushing mess as the man at her thighs squeezes her tightly, it was cute but she was getting extremely embarrassed from the looks on people's faces as they passed by.

"Aw isn't that just adorable? They're look perfect for each other,"

"He's really liking her legs huh? That guy's all up in there,"

"Heh give me just one minute with him on my thighs and we'll see if he can handle it~"

Mummers of female onlookers talk to themselves but Glynda can hear them all too well that she wanted Natsu to let go but his grip was too great, but it felt too good to pass up. Adjusting her glasses she looks out the window to keep her mind off the lewd comments the older women are making about Natsu, "J-just a bit longer N-Natsu we are...oh...a-almost there," She jumps to feel Natsu hit a little too close to home.

The hunter grumbles, his hot breath grazing her thick thighs that only makes Glynda whimper from his unintentional teasing. The chatter among the other passengers begins to die down as they hear the PA system turn on, "We now arrive are Vale Northwest Harbor, thank you for flying with Atlas Global Transit and have a nice day," The pilot reports and the airship slows down to a stop.

On the drop of a dime Natsu immediately recovers from his motion sickness as the airship slows down to a stop and he gets up from Glynda's thighs and cheers, "Ugh finally," He says and runs his hand through his pink locks, "Thanks Glynda you're a life-saver,"He praises and pats her on the back.

The hunter blushes and nods her head, "N-no worries Natsu...just here to help," She blushes and gets up, feeling her warm thighs lose Natsu's heat escape her flesh. She looks up to the monitor above the archway at the end of the passenger cabin to find that it was telling everyone to prepare to disembark. The flight attendants are helping people with their luggage while the passengers talk to themselves. Natsu gets up and reaches to the top containers where their bags where kept.

"Finally here Glynda is this your first time here?" He asks and feels the firm handles of her baggage then tugs on them closer to him.

The blondie nods her head, "Mhmm I've been in Atlas all my life but I've heard Vale is a wonderful place and the Hunter academy here was looking for teachers. I'm going to apply once I settle down here," She explains as she pushes the handles of her seat and rises up.

"How about you? Have you ever been to Vale? You've said you lived in Vale but have you visited the kingdom?" She asks.

Natsu turns to the exit and starts walking while adjusting to the weight of the luggage in his hands, "No not really I haven't been here but I was suppose to. I was going to the kingdom with my family but we were attack by Grimm..." He says softly with a blank start.

Glynda looks at him with slight worry feeling some aura of sadness coming from him, "Natsu? Are you alright?" She asks and follows him.

The fire user shakes his head and gives her a smile, "It's nothing don't worry about it," He assures and nods reassuringly.

The blond maiden exhales with a feeling of unsureness in her as she comes up on the exit of the airship. Hundreds of people are gathering at the end of the airship where a cargo ramp is deployed out on the ground to aid the passengers safe transition to the ground.

Natsu smells the country-like air coming from the outside world and smiles, "Yeah that's Vale alright it's just how I remember it. Bright skies, green landscape, and a hotspring in the forest," He thinks out loud.

Glynda cracks a smile from his antics and feels her heart skip a beat, "You really like it here don't you?" She asks.

The dread hunter nods, "I was born here there is no place like home you know? Come on we can explore the city together!" He cheers and starts jogging forward toward the exit, running toward the outside world that was blocked out by a bright golden light.

Glynda gasps in shock and pick up the pace to following him, "Natsu wait for me," She says and runs after him but she feels her bust bounce up and down shamelessly. She blushes madly from her clutz of a show as she runs past people, "S-sorry e-excuse me...Natsu please wait for me you're g-going to fast," She calls to the man as she passes people.

Feeling the stares of people watching her run after Natsu makes her extremely embarrassed about her body "Hmph this is so indecent stupid Natsu for making me run after him..." She thinks to herself and adjusts her glasses after stopping next to Natsu.

She bends over to catch her breath while Natsu himself was looking forward. "Ha...ha...Natsu didn't you hear me?"

Goodwitch rises and turns her head looking at Natsu. He wasn't even paying an attention to her but he was looking forward with his mouth open like he won the lottery. She grabs his jacket and gives it a tug, " Natsu what are you looking at?" She says as she looks ahead of her and she too saw what he was seeing.

It was beautiful sight indeed with the sun shining down on them and reflecting off the charming cobblestone buildings of the Vale. They practically glowed with beauty as the sunlight reflected off it. Not only that people were everywhere of all sorts of shapes and sizes. It was so fresh and new from Atlas for Glynda, but for Natsu it was home.

Dragneel sighs in pleasure from the sight and thinks about how he was suppose to experience this with the maidens. He squeezes the handles of the bags in his hands and feels the blood build up from the pressure. Filled with sadness and rage for his missing maidens but that only turned to motivation to find them.

Finally looking to Glynda he gives her a smirk, "Sorry I was enjoying the view, this place looks amazing don't you think?" He asks and starts walking again.

Glynda gives him a soft nod of agreement and joins him, "Indeed it looks more beautiful than the pamphlets we got on the ship," She notes and chuckles.

Hearing her angelic laughs Natsu feels a warmness inside his chest and fights the urge to wrap Glynda up and hug the cuteness out of her. Hearing chatter among the passengers and citizens of vale around them they find themselves walking down a sidewalk, "Where are you going Glynda?" He asks.

The woman hums and pokes her cheek recalling what her reasons were for coming to Vale, "I was thinking of heading to Beacon Academy first to drop of my things. I was lucky enough to get free a room to sleep in while I train to become a professor," She explains.

"Sounds like fun I'll carry your things there," The man plans and looks at the stores scattered all across the street.

"Thank you Natsu, but what about you? You said you were going to search for your friends here in Vale? Do you know where to start or even know where to stay?" She asks with deep concern for her comrade.

Watching the man raise his shoulders and chuckle she glares at him, "I don't know Glynda not really but my heart says they are here I know it. It's where I saw them and they must of stayed. I know there are waiting for me so it's just up to me to go and find them," He explains.

The woman raises her eyebrows displeased of his explanation, "Natsu I don't want you going on a wild goose chase please tell me you have a better plan," She wishes.

"What's wrong with a little adventure Glynda you know I love those,"

"Well…." Glynda wants to counter but he was right he does love to explore and travel, "Well I'm just worried about you what if you get hurt you'll be all by yourself and what if no one comes to help you," She says sounding like a worried mother for her child.

Feeling his comforting gaze on her Glynda blushes slightly as they make eye contact, "Glynda I'll be just as fine you of all people should know that I'm a hard man to take down,"

"Hmm, you're right…" She trails off feeling defeated from Natsu's stubbornness once again.

Natsu can feel her disappointment in his answer and nudges her side. He watches her gasp softly in surprise and look at him, "Besides if I do get hurt I know I can count on you to patch me up, isn't that right?"

Glynda blushes from the idea of 'patching' him up but she isn't against the idea. _'How indecent of me but...but I wouldn't mind doing more than that'_ She thinks and smiles softly as vivid images of doing 'more than that' sprout inside her head.

"Glynda...Glynda are you still with me?"

Goodwitch looks to Natsu and nods her head, "A-ah yes of course yes I'll be obliged to heal your wounds if you get hurt you don't need to worry,"

"Then its settled, if I get hurt out there I'll depend on you to get me back into shape,"

Hearing the word 'depend' made the woman feel special and helpful to him. All these years she has been with him he has always taken the effort and help her but she never found a way to truly say that she was grateful for what he did. She wouldn't be in Vale today if it weren't for him, never knew that hunting the dread hunter would now become her love interest and her best friend. Recalling the events of their first encounter made her heart warm up with nostalgic love as she thought it was quite romantic.

Looking to Natsu she smiles

"Yes you can count on me,"

 **Beacon Academy**

The two reached the academy after a quick transit ride to the entrance of the hunter academy. Admiring the grand architecture of the entire complex Glynda was notified that her instructor will be greeting her at the entrance of the facility. On the other hand Natsu was still a little displeased by the fact that it takes a transit ride to get to the academy in the first place.

"Why couldn't we land here in the first place, save us the trouble of walking through the kingdom looking for it and saves us the trouble of going on a mechanical monster." Natsu whines and crosses his arm as he leans against a light pole with his and her luggage at his feet.

"It wasn't that bad Natsu you've endured it for this long why does it bother you now?" She points out while studying the map of the campus from a little map she took on the transit ride up here.

"Good thing I'm not attending this school or I'll have to take the transit here everyday to and from home,"

"Oh that reminds me," Glynda says and looks up with bright eyes, "Where are you going to stay Natsu didn't you say your home was destroyed when you were separated from your family?"

"Yes that's right...huh you are right where am I going to stay while I'm here?"

Glynda feels a building of worry for Natsu again but before she could press on forward about making a solution for her guardian and former body guard they here foot steps approaching.

They both look for the sound and they find a newcomer a head taller than Glynda wearing a green and black outfit. a cane tip taps the ground as he approaches and his glasses cling as he adjusts them on his face, "Miss Goodwitch is it?" An intellectual voice comes from the man's mouth.

She nods her head, "Ah yes I'm Goodwitch are you my instructor?"

"That would be correct I am Ozpin, I'm the headmaster of this academy despite my young age. I hope we get alone Miss Goodwitch," He says and shakes the mug in his right hand and looks at the liquid inside swirl from his actions then he drinks it.

"Of course I feel the same way I look forward to working with you sir," She says and bows a bit and looks to Natsu, "This is my friend Natsu Dragneel sir," She says and points to him.

His eyes widen a bit, "Natsu is it? Interesting name Summer roughly relates with that name does it?" He questions and looks at him head to toe in a scanning-like fashion.

Natsu nods his head and gets off the pole he was leaning on, "Mhmm that's right, bullseye," He assures with a smile.

The man looks at him and hums _'Very identical to the man in the picture...is he the one she called for?'_

The two look at the man with slight confusion and wait for him to speak up. He looks back to Glynda and softly smiles, "Anyway lets get you to your room shall we? Unless you already have a place," He says and waits for her to respond.

He looks at the woman as she shakes her head, "No I just moved from Atlas everything I own is in that bag," She explains.

Ozpin hums, "Well then this way please," He says and turns around and walks formally down the walkway leading the amphitheater.

 **Minutes later**

Ozpin lead Glynda and Natsu to a room that was isolated with the student dorms and one that located in its own building used for the staff. Not many rooms to begin with in the staff building but a room was fit for a 5 start hotel as it was pretty much a studio apartment with a home all smashed together on one area besides the bathroom.

Glynda was left to set up in her new room while Ozpin took Natsu on a walk (which Natsu thought was a little odd himself)

Their feet tap the wood floors loudly that echo in the empty hallways of the office building of Beacon Academy. No voices spoke as the footsteps came to a halt completely. Natsu looks in front of him to find a large metal double door that was taller than him. He watches Ozpin walk to the door and presses a button. Without a moment to spare the door opens after the button was pressed and it reveals a smaller room, it was an elevator.

"If you would follow me Mister Dragneel but I think you would want to see this, it includes something that I think will interest you greatly," He asks and walks into the elevator.

The hunter was intrigued and he follows him in suit and stands behind him while he presses the lower most button of a collection of buttons in front of him. The doors close slightly and the elevator started going down. Little Natsu know he was indeed moving and he was curious what was the hold up.

"O-okay what do you mean?"

"It has to do with the Maidens Dragneel, I assume you know them...on a personal level," He says and glances behind him.

He watches the air around Natsu darken and his eyes widen, "Yes I know them what do you know about them? Are they alright where can I find them?" He questions like rapid fire.

Ozpin smiles 'He is the one...interesting who are you Natsu?'

"Please anything will do I haven't seen them in years I'll do anything to see them again," He pleas and takes a step forward.

Ozpin raises his right hand, "All in due time Mr. Dragneel I think you should see what I have to offer you. For now let me humor you with this, I don't know where the Maidens are now...but I do know how you can find them," He says as the elevator doors open.

Natsu frowns at his words but it dies at the end of his explanation, "Really? Show me," He says and follows the headmaster walk out of the elevator.

Ozpin leads him down a empty and tall corridor, "The Fall Maiden...or Fall left me something to give to you and the maidens as a whole left you a letter," He says and walks down the long hallway.

Natsu tails the man to the end of the hallway and looks around, "And you left them here? In the basement?" He questions.

"That is true for safe keeping and by the maiden's request, they said you are very close to them so they told me to keep these items for you when you arrived," Ozpin answers and stops at a table at the end of the hallway and picks up a picture, the same picture that Fall held before she died. He turns around and hand the picture and an envelope to the hunter.

He takes it and feels his heart skip a beat to see his maidens all together in one picture looking so happy. It made him sad and he looks at the letter, "Did they tell you what they wrote?"

"No they did not they wanted to tell you themselves in that letter you hold now,"

Natsu feels a heavy sickness inside him of unsureness and fear of the contents of the letter. After exhaling he opens the letter and he notices the fine penship of Winter.

 _'Dear Natsu,_

 _We hope this letter finds you soon enough in safe hands. We missed you for all this time but it is our own fault that we couldn't be with you now. When we left the house we were captured by a woman named Salem. She not only trapped us in her realm but she also sent the Grimm Dragon after you. We fought her will all of her might and succeeded but at the cost of Fall's power. Somehow Salem managed to take a piece and it weakened her greatly. We managed to escape but Fall's condition worsen each day. Out of desperation the maidens and I hid in this very kingdom to seek medical help in hopes someone could save Fall. I presume you meet him already but he is the man that helped us, Ozpin. Natsu I'm so sorry but even with his help Fall succumbed to her sicken state and passed away...'_

Natsu stopped reading after finishing the last sentence, eyes wide open and dread in his heart from Winter's words. Ozpin looks at him in confusion, "Mr. Dragneel are you okay you don't look well,"

He doesn't get an answer as the hunter drops the letter and starts to glow a golden light, "No...no please Fall this is a lie I was suppose to protect her...I was h-hers no...NO!" He yells to the heavens looking upward at the black endless ceiling above. His fists were clenched so hard they turned white as he attempted to contain his guilt and rage.

Ozpin takes a step back and grips his cane a little tighter, "Mr. Dragneel calm down," He warns. The headmaster grits his teeth as a wave of power surges from Natsu's body. All he could see was a golden light consuming the man. All he could hear was the yells he was screaming from his deep guilt and dread for his maiden.

Natsu said no words and like the wraith of a dragon he summons his fire to show his power. His fists summon two golden flames that consumed his hand while his eye go blank white. Ozpin takes a step forward and picks up the picture of Natsu and the maidens. "Mr. Dragneel listen to me the maidens wouldn't want this. What do you think they would feel if they saw you like this?" Ozpin tries to reason with the man and shows the enraged man the photo.

He feels the gaze of a monster himself stare into his eyes then to the picture. Some weight of his power is lifted and the brightness of his power dwindles as he takes the picture gently. Just holding the light piece of paper made his hand shake and tears form in his eyes, "F-Fall..." He whispers as he drop to his knees and lets his tear fall from his face.

'I've shouldn't of been here with her...s-she would of been with me today if I wasn't in Atlas!' He scolds himself as he looks at the picture. His flames die and he was back to his normal self. Ozpin lets the man cool down while he picks up the picture and and holds it out to him.

Natsu looks up feeling the man's presence close to him and wipes his tears, "Thank you...was she happy?" He asks and takes the letter.

Ozpin raises an eyebrow at his question but he realized what he meant, nodding his head he says, "Yes she was, she was thinking of you before she passed," He assures. His eyes look at Natsu as he rises from the floor, "She was very grateful for her time together with you and the maidens," He continues.

Natsu nods his head and looks at the letter and continues where he left off,

 _'Please Natsu do not cry Fall is will never us she will be watching over you. Salem is still out there she will cause much trouble to the kingdoms if she continues her plan. You must prepare to fight her, Ozpin knows how please help him in anyway you can. For us Natsu, when the time is right we will meet again, for now stay strong and don't forget about us. We love you,_

 _With Love, Fall, Winter, Summer, and Spring.'_

Natsu finishes the letter and feels slightly better that he will see the maiden again, but for now they gave him a mission. 'I can't let them down for them...for Fall. I rid this world of the Grimm to end Salem for good' He thinks and looks at Ozpin.

"They said you know how to fight Salem? What can I do to help?" He says with fire in his eyes.

Ozpin rubs his chin, "Mr. Dragneel we can talk about the specifics later I recommend a day for you to process everything before we get started,"

"No I can start now Fall died because I wasn't here for her. I must redeem myself and make things right," He reveals his thinking.

The headmaster shakes his head and sighs, "Are you sure about this? It's quite the store to get you informed of this situation,"

"I can handle I can't let Fall's death go in vain," He says and crosses his arms after he puts the letter and the picture in his chest pocket.

 **A Hour Later...**

Ozpin taught Natsu everything he knew about fighting Salem and how to uphold the peace of the world. From the transition of the next fall maiden to these strange artifacts that were key to control the world and uphold life itself. After the explanation Ozpin left Natsu to process the information and prepare for his goal.

Glynda on the other hand used that same hour to finally get set up in her new home. It was was wonderful and with the little things she brought with her she had a lot of free time to explore her room. Lying on the king sized bed she feels herself moaning from the softness and comfort of the mattress.

"Mmm this is wonderful..." She mumbles to herself and grabs a blank black body pillow and hugs it. Wrapping her arms and legs around her she snuggles with it out of pleasure.

Feeling the warmness of the pillow it reminds her of a certain man that's a walking heater. She blushes and tightens her grip around the pillow while she imagines holding Natsu in such a romantic way. "N-Natsu...you're so warm..." She talks to herself getting extremely engrossed in her imaginations with Natsu.

In her head she was with Natsu and he was looking into her eyes with the most romantic gaze that gave her a feeling of comfort. Her love interest practically radiates with that of a knight. Strong, handsome, and kind are things she loves about Natsu and she finds herself her shy self around him now that her feelings about him are strong.

"Glynda, you're so beautiful your eyes has me locked in a trance," He says in a cheesy love-filled tone.

Her cheeks burn from his words and the woman fidgets in place, "Oh Natsu I'm so e-embarrassed don't say that," She stutters and adjusts her glasses cutely.

She feels Natsu strong hand hold her cheek and she leans into her while his thumb rubs her cheek, "It's the truth, much like my love," He whispers and uses his other hand to grab her waist and pull her close against his.

"N-Natsu t-this is all happen t-t-to fast..." She warns but she was obviously enjoying this and rests her hand on his strong bare chest.

"We can take it slow, slow as you want my love,"

Goodwitch was an embarrassment mess but before she could respond something loud interrupts her. Her ears ring from two loud knocks on a door. 'Wait no please it was getting to the good part..' She whines as her imagination dies and she is forced to come back to reality.

Sitting upward she felt slightly aroused but bothered that her fantasy with Natsu was ruined. A knock echo off the walls around her as she raises her index finger and pushes her glasses upward back to their intended resting place. "I'm c-coming," She says and lets go of the pillow then fights the urge to stay in bed.

Forcing herself to rise from the comforts of her snuggle cabin she lifts her legs and moves them off the side of the bed and feels the cold wooden flooring against the bottoms of her feet. Getting of the bed she walks over to the front door with each step colder than the last. She pouts thinking about staying in bed but sooner than expected she arrived at her front door.

Reaching her left hand out she grabs the knob and turns it, pulling the door toward her she opens it slightly and rests her head on the side of the door to see who was at the other side waiting for her.

"Hey Glynda I have some great news," She hears a familiar voice and her eyes go wide.

A tall salmon haired man stands in front of her with his bag in his hand. Glynda finds herself blushing again from fantasizing about Natsu and now finding him here now it seem all to perfect in her mind.

"O-oh hi Natsu what's the news?" She asks and opens the door fully and faces him, not to be rude.

"I decided that I want to become a teacher too," He says with a smile.

A silence between the two begins and Glynda was speechless and surprised. 'Natsu? A teacher...t-that's...unbelievable'

Natsu tilts his head slightly and looks at her, "Glynda you're blanking out on me again silly,"

"...WHAAAT?!"

Her high pitched question echoes on the empty hall and Natsu was chuckling from her reaction, "It's not that bad Glynda, come on can we talk inside?" He asks.

Glynda was mumbling things to herself of how ridiculous of a wish of Natsu becoming a teacher. He couldn't even learn things himself when he was at Atlas academy and on top of that he wants to teach the next generation? She was speechless but she allowed him in because she loves him.

Closing the door behind him she watches Natsu walk to the counter that separates the kitchen from the living room, "S-sure...but why do you want to become a teacher. I thought you hated school," She says and joins him at the counter and takes a seat at the tall counter seats.

"Ozpin convinced me," He says simply and sits next to her then gives her a one armed hug, "Seems like you and I still got some time together huh?" He asks with a smile.

Glynda looks at him and fills up with happiness and joy. Leaning against his chest she smiles, "I don't mind that at all I actually love that~" She admits and feels extremely pleased of Natsu's words.

Natsu nods his head and blushes slightly, "Y-You ugh...do you think I would make a good semblance teacher?"

 **Vale Commercial District**

Glynda and Natsu talked a bit about his choices of becoming a teacher and he choice the path of a Semblance teacher or basically a PE teacher for the next generation. It has less words and more working out and learning how to fight, defend, and to protect others from harm. Hopefully the kids won't use it for harm on others or that will be dreadful.

Regardless Glynda felt the need to get herself a new set of clothes and Natsu wanted to get some food for the kitchen. Glynda never knew Natsu could cook and she'll have to compare recipes with him. The two then set off down to Vale to fetch up their supplies they wished for. With Lien in their pockets the two split up to get their goods.

The district was busy with faunus and humans alike chatting and shopping in the district visiting places like Baker's Giant and Dust Till Dawn. Backer's Giant interested Natsu because he need to a fix on something sweet and maybe get Glynda something nice like a cake.

He walks on the mostly empty sidewalk and approaches a simple two story bakery that had the same features as the other stores but the sign was different. He smiled at the aroma of muffins, cookies, brownies, and ice cream calling to him from inside. He grabs the clear door handle and he opens it and the smell of sweets was more intense and it was cooler than the outside world. Walking into the place he looks at the counter and finds a very tall man at the front counter waiting for him.

Natsu looks around and finds that the only other customer in the store was a woman with a white cloak eating some ice cream. Walking past her table he approaches the counter and the cashier was extremely intimidating. He was two heads taller than him and he was extremely muscular. Noticing some sheep horns but his right horn was only a numb while his left horn curled to the back of his head. With his rough square face he almost looked at Natsu with a glare.

He didn't feel a hateful aura from him but his appearance just made him feel smaller than him in many ways. "Um...hi," Natsu makes first contact with the large sheep faunus.

He nods his head humbly, "What can I get you?" A deep masculine voice escapes his voice.

Natsu eyes widen a bit and from his kind question but he collects himself question, "Aw yes I will get a..." He starts and looks at the menu _'Ice cream sounds good right now...what should I get? Neapolitan...mint-n-chip? Ah I have the lien I'll get both,'_ He plans and nods his head, confirming his thoughts.

"I'll get a jug of mint-n-chip and Neapolitan. Hmm and I'll get a chocolate filling cake...number 3 right?" He asks looking at the menu.

"I can get that ready for you, anything else?" The cashier asks.

Natsu shakes his head, "No that'll be all thank you,"

Dragneel stands idle as he watches the cashier with the "Glen" name tag on his black apron walk to the back of the room to a fridge. The man reaches out to the handle but the sounds of a newcomer catching Natsu's attention. It came from the staff side of the front counter. Looking to a side door to the right most side of the bakery. He sees a woman in her mid 20's a beautiful woman but she was different. Her white hair shined from the ceiling lights and two white furred fox ears twitch from the sounds around her.

Natsu thought faunus people only had one trait but this woman at a white fluffy fox tail to go with her ears it was strange but unique and her beauty certainly rivaled that of Glynda and all of Natsu's dear female friends.

He examines the woman and she was wearing a white apron over a white shirt, he couldn't see what she was wearing down below but all he knew that she was a beautiful faunus. Something that he himself actually admitted.

"Anything else you need of me my love?" An angelic voice comes from her mouth as she walks to the giant.

The sheep reaching into the fridge and pulls two rather large buckets that were covered in frost but Natsu could make out their contents as Glen returned to the front counter.

Natsu reaches into his pocket and pulls out a green Lien card and puts it on the counter. Glen looks to his side to find the white fox standing idly beside him, "Yes can you get me a chocolate filling cake from the freezer please?"

She nods her head, "Anything for you," The woman assures with a slight bow and leaves the room to fetch the cake for him.

Dragneel brings his attention back to Glen and looks at the counter to see the sheep take his lien card in exchange to giving him the jugs, "Enjoy it sir, I'll have the cake prepared for you, anything you would like on it?"

Natsu look at him and rubs his chin, "Hmm...oh yeah can you put green and purple frosting on the borders and put this tiara design in the middle?" He asks and reaches into his left pocket. Feeling a hard surface he pulls it out and reveals to be his scroll. After searching through his scroll he shows him Glynda's symbol.

Glen studies it and nods his head, "Yes I can do that no problem...I'll make it fit for a queen," He assures but his voice made it sound like an insult.

Natsu nods his head and reaches out to the ice cream jugs that he bought and he firmly grabs them before lifting them up and resting them at his sides. Turning around he saw that he had a lot of places to hold his stuff. The counter at the tables, booths on the side of the room, and the tables in the middle of it all.

He looks to his right and makes eye contact with two silver eyes. They were enchanting and he felt his cheek burn a bit, it was odd that never happened to him before so he shrugs it off.

"Hiya, you can sit with me if you want. It would be pretty lonely if you sat by yourself huh?" She asks cutely and with a bright smile.

Her kindness reminded Natsu of Spring of her energetic personality and outlook on life. He ignores the sadness within and he smiles back at the woman, "I would like that thank you," He says and walks forward to the woman's booth and sets his ice cream on the counter. Looking to the woman he sees that her hoodie was down and he can see her black and red hair and silver eyes. Her cute round face made him like her already.

Sitting across her he nods his head, "My name is Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you?" He introduces himself.

The silvered eyed woman nods her head, "Same here I'm Summer Rose, I'm a regular here this place is amazing I recommend coming here when you have the chance Glen always has some treat to give out," She suggests with a smile.

Dragneel was already enjoying the woman's aura and her first impressions and thought he would make good friends with her. "Hey with deals like this and with such a short line I'll agree with you there Summer...heh Summer..."

The man's smile dies down and he couldn't help but to think about Summer, his purple maiden. Remembering all his memories with the maidens he felt a depression building up from the vivid images of seeing her smile and laughing. All those time they've trained together it was heart-wrenching for him.

Summer notices this and she rests her hand on his, "Hey you alright there Natsu? You looking down? You wanna talk about it? My friend told me that I'm quite the listener," She says with a chuckle trying to cheer him up.

The Dread Hunter feels a bit happier from the woman's words and nods his head, "Thank you Summer, it's just that I actually knew a very special friend named Summer. You remind me a lot about her," He admits with a soft smile.

"Oh really? W-was she your...your girlfriend?" She says with a blush thinking of the possibilities of who Summer meant to him.

She looked to Natsu and his own blush didn't help but confirm her thinking was indeed correct.

"S-she was actually...I loved her very much," He explains with a sheepish smile.

Summer's blush on grew but she smiled, "That's so sweet, what was she like if you don't mind me asking,"

"She was just like you, simply adorable, sweet, and very energetic. Hehe it's why I'm out here I'm looking for her and my friends. We were all attacked by grimm and got separated,"

"R-really? C-cute me ha stop it shut you silly mouth," Summer smiles and holds her cheek while waving him off feeling embarrassed from his words. Even with her burning cheeks she really began to like this Natsu Dragneel.

"It's true haha she would of done the same thing if I complimented her," He admits and looks over to see the process of his cake.

What he saw as truly romantic. Watching from the start of the store behind the counter was Glen and the woman both are tending to his cake with the white fox in the sheep's arms guiding her to make the frosting on the cake Natsu ordered. He could tell the warm smile on their face as the sheep leads the fox to make the cake.

"Huh what are you looking at Natsu?" Summer asks and turns around and pops her head out from the top of the booth. She looks at the couple making Natsu's cake and she returns to her seat with a soft smile on her lips.

Natsu looks to Summer and chuckles, "That's sweet,"

"Mhmm makes you feel all happy on the inside right? They are so adorable together I wonder who's the master baker hrm?"

Before Natsu could respond Glen calls him, "Sir your cake is ready," The hunter turns to look at him to see that the white fox was sliding a box do the front counter for him to get.

"Right right thank you," He says and gets up then goes to the front counter. He looks through the clear display and smiles of his cake. It was just like he order and he loved it, "Wow this is great thank you," He says and looks to the two with a bright smile.

"No problem sir just doing our jobs," He says.

The silver fox nods her head, "Yes our jobs we hope you are satisfied and hope you come again,"

Natsu nods his head, "I will most definitively come back," He says and grabs the cake and walks to the door to find Summer was holding his ice cream jugs, "Seem like you need help big guy I'll help you out,"

He nods his head, "Thanks Summer I don't want to be a bother but really thank you," He says and follows the woman outside of the store.

As they left they hear a ding of the door signaling their departure. When the door closes Glen and the silver fox was left together. They cuddle and Glen kisses the woman on the forehead, "I love you Aki," He says and squeezes her with love and passion.

The fox giggles and snuggles against his chest, "I love you too Glen, my love," She says and looks up to him and closes her eyes. Going on her tippy toes she kisses the man's lips.

Meanwhile on the outside Natsu and Summer were walking along the sidewalk with the bakery behind them, "So what are you doing after this Summer?"

The hunter shrugs, "Mmm I don't know maybe help you drop this off and head back to my team,"

"Oh really what's your team? Mine is Jigsaw I was just a member our leader was a guy named James Ironwood,"

"That's cool my is STRQ and my team leader is yours truely haha," She cheers with a smile.

"Nice who's on your team?"

"Oh there's me Tai and these two siblings the Branwens," She explains.

Natsu's eyes widen, "Branwens? Really?" He asks feeling his heart skip a beat from that name and it made him think of one woman he met after the Grimm attack.

"Mhmm that's right theres Qrow Branwen and his big sister Raven Branwen.

Happy New Year guys it's 2018!


End file.
